Dark Side of the Moon
by MikoSwordmaiden01
Summary: *UPDATED*: "NO!" Ichigo snaps, finally raising his head. "Don't you DARE expect me to stand aside while I watch you walk towards your own death! How many times do I have to live that same hell over and over again!" Rukia's eyes widen as his words pierce her to the very core. Ichigo's eyes raise to meet Kisuke's. "FIND. ANOTHER. WAY!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note**__: Hi everyone! So I am pretty new to the Bleach family but I must say that its one of the *BEST* anime series I've watched so far. I've enjoyed it so much in fact that I was inspired to start a story which I don't do very often! I'm currently in the middle of two other stories but they've been put "on hold" for a while whilst I'm currently suffering from the horrible disease of writers block! I'm hoping though that working on a fresh new story will help the creative juices flow once more and I can finish those works as well. _

_Anyways, I just wanted you all to know a few things before I let you loose on this story. First, I am still pretty new to Bleach although I've watched the anime up until it's 167__th__ episode (still working on the rest), seen two of the three movies and am also reading the manga. So while I feel fairly well versed on the show I'm sure there's still a TON of cannon that I don't know. So if you see mistakes/flaws in the story then feel free to tell me (nicely of course!) and I'll try to stick as close to the original story as possible up until a certain point (Just a lil' after Rukia kills Espada #9 to be more precise)! Now with that said *be warned*, it's called "fiction" for a reason! I'm making up most events in this story as I see fit! Don't like where the plot is going? Then don't read it! Second, I LOVE ichiruki and this IS an ichiruki fic although I am going to try DESPERATELY to keep them *In Character* as much as possible! I cant stand OoCness but lets face it, since ichiruki isn't officially cannon *YET*, and this IS an ichiruki fic it'll eventually get a lil OoC. I'll do my best to make it believable though! Lastly, I would LOVE to hear some feedback from you! Did you like/not like it and why? Should I keep going or get lost? Please tell me but also keep in mind that this IS my first Bleach fic so be gentle in your reviews ok! ;) Thanks everyone please enjoy! –Miko_

**Dark Side of the Moon**

By Miko Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: As much as I love them, I don't own the characters, Tite Kubo does. God bless him for it too!

Summary: In the aftermath of saving Orihime from Hueco Mundo and in the wake of the winter war, a terrible secret is about to be brought to light...an act so unimaginable that it could change everything...

* * *

'…_We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen_…' I wonder _Sister_… is it awe within which you stand before me now? Or is it Terror? Me, who you never even knew existed… until now.

'…_And we respect with every fiber…that which cannot be explained_….' Well…one thing is for certain…_Rukia Kuchiki_… no amount of explaining will drive me away and before this is over I'll have more than just your respect… I'll have control…

* * *

"Class, listen up! I expect everyone to be on their BEST behavior while we are in the planetarium! Keep your eyes open and your mouths shut and above all _keep your hands to yourselves_! Be sure to pay close attention to Mr. Komoharu's lecture because there WILL be an exam tomorrow in class." Mrs. Shinzai, the science teacher, threatened as she then turned to open the doors to the museum's planetarium wing.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Orihime Inoue gushed to her friend Tatsuki Arisawa as they shuffled towards the open doors along with their fellow peers. "Yeah," smiled Tatsuki happily, "I haven't been here since my third grade field trip. We came cuz' we were studying the stars and planets. Dyou' remember that field trip Ichigo?"

At the sound of his name the tall orange haired junior turned to see both Orihime and Tatsuki looking at him expectantly.

"What was that?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked cluelessly; his attention being divided between the two girls in front of him and the petite raven haired girl touching off-limit museum exhibits behind him.

"Our third grade field trip here! Don't you remember?" Tatsuki replied with a smirk, "Or was it not memorable enough for you?"

Ichigo snorted in irritation. "_Che. _How could I forget? The second the lights went out you punched me in the face!"

"You kept talking during the presentation! You were practically asking for it!" Tatsuki shot back, smiling at the memory.

"Asking for what?" chirped a female voice from behind the orange haired junior, catching him completely off guard. After jumping about a foot in the air Ichigo shot a glare at the girl standing next to him. It didn't matter though since she seemed completely oblivious to the dirty look being sent her way.

"Hey Rukia! We were just talking about old field trips here. Have you ever been to the planetarium?" Orihime replied happily before realizing what a ridiculous question it was.

Rukia just smiled good-naturedly as she waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Nope. It's my first time here so I'm not really sure what to expect."

"It's your first time huh! Then don't you worry about a thing Rukia-chan! I'll sit right next to you and make sure you know exactly what's going on!" Keigo Asano practically squealed as he joined in on the conversation. "I'll even hold your hand if you get scared!" He added, making a move to do just that.

Before he could grasp it though, Rukia, in full "acting mode", giggled merrily before skipping a bit closer to Ichigo. "Oh no! I couldn't inconvenience you like that Asano-san! Besides, Ichigo already promised to tutor me on my astronomy so I'd probably better sit by him!"

"I what!" Ichigo sputtered before Rukia's sharp elbow connected with his gut, causing him to double over slightly with a gasp. "I mean, yeah that's right. Whatever." He hissed while glowering over at a triumphant looking Rukia.

"You feel alright Kurosaki? The men's room is over there." Jibed Uryu Ishida who now joined in on the group followed closely by Yasutora "Chad" Sado.

Ichigo forced himself upright at Uuryu's sarcastic remark. "I'm just _fine_ thanks." He spat irritably while rubbing his side.

"Well if you're ok then we'd better get going. The rest of the class is already finding their seats." Murmured Chad in his deep monotonous voice.

Looking up in surprise the group realized that they were the only ones left standing in the hall and all hurried into the dark room after their classmates.

With a sigh Ichigo slumped into one of the many reclined seats in the room and stared up at the dimly lit domed ceiling.

Rukia excitedly plopped into the seat next to him and swiftly poked Ichigo in the shoulder. "Hey! Ichigo! What exactly are we supposed to do now? And what exactly did Keigo mean when he said I might get scared? Why would I be scared?"

Ichigo exhaled loudly in annoyance at her incessant questions. "It's a planetarium Rukia. They turn out the lights and you look at stars. And Keigo just said that so he'd have an excuse to hold your hand."

Rukia's brow furrowed in confusion. "But, its daylight right now… _and_ we're inside! So how on earth can we look at the stars in here?" She queried while looking up at the empty ceiling. "And why are these seats reclined so far back?" she uttered randomly.

Ichigo valiantly fought the desire to duck tape her mouth shut to stop her endless prattling and nearly cried in relief when their lecturer finally walked in and shut out the lights.

Instantly Ichigo felt a tiny hand fly to his arm in startled alarm as he felt Rukia squirm uncomfortably in her seat. "ICHIGO!" She whispered harshly. "I can't see a thing! Are you still there!"

Ignoring the shock that her touch sent shooting up his arm, Ichigo reached over to still her searching hand by putting his on top of her own. "Of course I'm still here!" he whispered back, the irritation in his voice softening ever so slightly. "Just sit still and relax ok. It has to be dark in here in order for the projector to work. It's completely normal alright? Now sit back and look up." He quietly finished, smiling faintly to himself as he felt her small hand relax hesitantly under his own.

As the eyes of the class adjusted to the darkness around them the ceiling ever so slowly started to fill with tiny projected stars. Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that spread from ear to ear on his face as he heard an audible gasp from Rukia as she squeezed his arm beside him.

"Oh Ichigo look!" she whispered in awe as the ceiling of the room was now covered in countless stars of varying sizes and degrees of light. "It's so beautiful… how is this possible?" she questioned in awe.

Unable to help himself, Ichigo looked over to see Rukia, covered in artificial starlight, staring up in wide-eyed wonder. _She looks so beautiful._ He thought silently to himself as he watched her reach her other hand out to try and touch the stars that sparkled above. For just a moment, everything felt right with the world which was a welcomed relief after the horrors they all went through in Hueco Mundo. They had only been back for three days and though they had all escaped alive, it hadn't come without its sacrifices…

As though suddenly sensing his eyes upon her, Rukia turned to see Ichigo smiling at her before swiftly turning his head away and screwing a typical scowl onto his face. Rukia sat there stunned for a moment before unconsciously pulling her hand away from his arm where it had been resting this whole time. Ichigo immediately missed the warmth of her touch but didn't outwardly react.

"I suppose…" He uttered quietly, "that as far as we're concerned, anything is possible."

Rukia's eyes once again returned to his face, partially highlighted by the surreal glow overhead. The typical scowl was now replaced by an unreadable expression as his eyes stayed focused on the stars. After a moment Rukia smiled to herself before casting her gaze up to the stars as well. _Yes._ She thought after a moment… _Anything is possible._

* * *

_I'm so tired._ Rukia thought wearily to herself as she slowly made her way towards the Kurosaki home. After returning back to the school after their trip to the planetarium Ichigo had told her that he needed to speak to a few of his teachers regarding make up work for being gone so much so she may as well head on home without him.

_Home_. Rukia thought to herself with a small smile. It continually surprised her just how much she truly felt _at home_ with Ichigo and his family. In the past she had always worried about just *where* exactly she belonged and though there were many people in her life who had tried to assure her of her place, she had always felt…. adrift somehow… never truly tethered to anyone or anywhere…except here. For whatever reason, she always seemed to end up _here_.

Rukia suppressed another yawn as she continued to trudge along the seemingly never ending sidewalk. _The road to Ichigo's house never seemed so long_! She thought in frustration as she stretched her arms trying to wake herself up. "Why am I so unbelievably tired!" She griped to herself. _I know we've only been back from Hueco Mundo for a few days now but I've gotten plenty of rest and my wounds are all healed… so why do I still feel exhausted? _She worried while her hands unconsciously felt along her sternum, looking for spear wounds that were now nothing more than fading scars.

A shudder ran down her spine as she remembered the cold steel of Kaien's, NO, Aaroniero Arruruerie's trident piercing her unprotected body without mercy. She could still hear the awful sound of metal ripping into flesh. She swallowed painfully as she thought of how she had miraculously recovered enough strength and will at the last possible moment to kill the ninth espada before losing all consciousness entirely. Everything that happened to her after that still remained a mystery…even to Rukia.

She sighed heavily as Kaien's face flashed briefly in her minds eye. Pain, sorrow and remorse filled her heart as she thought about her former lieutenant. Almost instantly though her heart surged with anger and hatred for the monstrosity that had consumed his body and used it as a means to kill her.

"_**He deserved to DIE!" **_a sickly twisted voice crooned.

Immediately Rukia whirled around at the sound. Though it had been little more than a whisper on the wind, she had heard it clearly and distinctly, as though coming from right behind her.

At her surprisingly sudden movement however, Rukia's foot slid on some loose gravel and with a gasp she fell to her hands and knees on the side walk.

"Yo! Rukia! What on earth are you doing?"

Rukia's head snapped up at the sound of Ichigo's voice and sure enough she saw him jogging swiftly towards her.

Ichigo had just rounded the corner when he saw Rukia spin around for no apparent reason and unceremoniously fall to the ground in the process. Normally he would have teased her about being so clumsy but as he came closer he saw her trembling slightly.

"What happened Rukia? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly as he dropped his book bag and crouched down next to her on one knee. Rukia ignored him for a moment as her eyes wildly scanned the area around them for the source of the other voice she had just heard…but apparently, besides Ichigo, she was alone.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted again, this time finally getting Rukia's attention. "Are you ok? What happened just now?"

"I'm fine." Rukia replied automatically before trying to stand up. Ichigo swiftly grasped both her arms to help her up and winced when he saw her knees were scraped and bleeding. "I just turned around too fast and lost my footing." She snapped slightly embarrassed. Ichigo held onto her for a moment until he was sure she was steady on her feet before dropping down once again to inspect her scraped up knees. Rukia couldn't stop the sudden blush that graced her cheeks as Ichigo carefully examined her injuries, flexing her hands nervously at her sides as his fingers hesitantly fluttered over the cuts.

With a "tsk" he then stood up and regarded her quietly for a moment. "Why on earth haven't you beaten me home yet? Did you lose your way or something?" he joked sarcastically.

Rukia glared at him. "No! Of course I know where you live idiot! I was just… enjoying the walk and taking my sweet time getting there! Ok!"

"Ok ok! No need to get all defensive!" he scowled while waving his hands in front of him as though shielding himself before softening his gaze at her. "Lets just get home and we'll take care of those scrapes ok." He muttered while picking up their dropped book bags from off the sidewalk.

Rukia gave him a small smile and nodded.

They had been walking for a few minutes before Ichigo glanced down at his watch and growling in frustration. "At this pace it'll be midnight before we get home Rukia! Come on!" And before Rukia even knew what was happening Ichigo swiftly dropped down, grabbed one of her arms and slung her up onto his back piggy-back style. "Just what do you think you're doing fool! I'm perfectly capable of walking!" She shouted next to his ear.

Ichigo winced as he craned his neck around to look at her. "Chill out alright! You were just walking too slow…which is no surprise since you're twice as short as me; its only natural that it'd take you twice as long to get somewhere.. ouff!" he grunted as Rukia kicked him in the side with her heel. He smirked slightly to himself though as he felt her arms link around his neck and accept his help. If he were honest with himself though, her pace wasn't the only reason why he had decided to carry her. She just looked so tired and he _refused_ to let her limp home with banged up knees.

They walked along in silence for a while before he felt Rukia's body completely slump against his back, her head finally coming down to rest on his shoulder. A soft sigh escaped her lips and he could feel her warm breath against his shirt. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face and he wondered mildly if she had fallen asleep.

"Ichigo?" she sighed softly. _'Guess not'_. He thought to himself with a smirk. "Hmm?" he murmured just as softly. "…Thank you." She whispered before letting his steady pace lull her to sleep. Ichigo's smile widened just a bit at that. "Don't mention it." He whispered back softly.

* * *

So? How'd I do? Please review! ;) - Miko


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again so soon! I'm so glad you decided to come back and read the next chapter! I was so happy and grateful for the supportive reviews that I decided I'd finish the next chapter as soon as I could while I had spare time to do it! Thank you again to those of you who reviewed my first chapter (you know who you are!), you are WONDERFUL! Hope you like this one as much as the last! Enjoy! – Miko

* * *

Upon arriving home Ichigo was surprised to find the house silent and empty. Shocking considering his lunatic father and two younger sisters should have been home this late in the day. Rukia remained asleep on his back as he wandered into the house, while quietly closing the door behind them with his foot. On the kitchen counter he found a note in Yuzu's handwriting reminding him that she, Karin and their father had a parent teacher's conference that afternoon and that they'd be back soon.

Ichigo grunted at her note, vaguely remembering her mentioning it to him the other day. He must have spaced it. "Whatever." He muttered to himself as he made his way over to the clinic portion of their house where his dad kept all of their medical supplies.

At the sound of Ichigo's muttering Rukia started to stir and opened sleep blurred eyes to see that they had finally made it home. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned his head at the sound of her voice. "Hey! You decided to join the world of the living huh? Good! That means you can stop drooling all over my shoulder!" He snickered as he pushed the door to the clinic open.

Rukia's hand immediately shot to her mouth to check for drool and glared at Ichigo when she found nothing there. "Idiot!" she grated, still too groggy from sleep to come up with a good retort.

Ichigo smirked at her weak comeback and turned around to set her gently on an empty exam table. "Sit tight, I gotta find where my dad keeps the first aid kit." He told her while wandering over to the cupboards to the far side of the room.

Rukia nodded as she sat there in a bit of a daze. _She's kinda cute when she's not quite awake_. Ichigo thought to himself before mentally slapping his brain for such a stupid thought and dove into the contents of the nearest cupboard.

Rukia watched him for a moment before tilting her head back and letting out a huge yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. _Wake up Rukia_. She thought to herself as she continued to stretch. At the sudden sound of shattering glass Rukia's body jerked in surprise and instantly turned to see what had happened.

Swearing under his breath, Ichigo stepped back and scowled at the broken jar of tongue depressors he'd managed to knock off the shelf and sent crashing to the floor in a huge mess. Rukia couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her at the sight of Ichigo looking like a little kid who'd just dropped his mom's cookie jar.

At the sound of her laugh Ichigo turned and glared at the petite girl on the table across the room from him. "Oh shut up!" he griped while rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance and slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Rukia got out between giggles, "Are you ok? Did you cut yourself?"

"NO!" Ichigo practically snapped while walking back over to her. "I don't see what's so funny! I just made a freakin' mess!"

At his look of irritation Rukia went into another fit of giggles. "I'm…I'm sorry Ichigo! I…I don't know why it's so funny! It just is!"

Ichigo's scowl loosened up into a look of slight amusement at Rukia's antics before finally giving way to a small smile. "Idiot. I'm gonna go grab a broom and sweep that up. I'll be right back ok?" Rukia nodded while trying to suppress her giggles, watching him walk back into the house.

With a big sigh she finally started to calm down and let her eyes casually roam around the room. It wasn't until her eyes caught a tray with metal instruments on it that she immediately broke out in a cold sweat. Her heart started hammering in her chest, as she suddenly found it impossible to breath. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard herself screaming in horror and felt the urge building in her throat to do just that.

Jumping off the table in a near panic Rukia bolted for the door but stopped when she heard an eerily familiar voice.

"_**Afraid? I can make it stop."**_

Rukia whirled around, desperate to find the source of the voice…but no one was there. Without warning Ichigo reappeared through the door and was startled to see Rukia standing in the middle of the room looking like she'd just seen a ghost. "Rukia what th…."

"I just need some air." Rukia cut him off as she started to back up towards the door, her hand covering her mouth as she went.

Ichigo watched her vanish out the way he had just come in and stood there in complete confusion. _What is going on with her?_

Once she left the room and found herself in the kitchen, Rukia gripped the edge of the counter to steady herself and took deep calming breaths in attempts to relax. _What the hell was that!_ She worried to herself as she trembled slightly.

A few seconds ticked by before she heard Ichigo close the clinic door behind him and come walking up behind her. Setting a small first aid kit on the counter next to her he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and calmly told her to "Sit down." To his surprise she did so without an argument on the stool behind her.

Rukia kept her eyes focused on the counter, too unnerved to look Ichigo in the eyes just yet. She loathed the thought of him seeing how upset she had just become over something not even she could explain. Without a word he opened up a kitchen cupboard and then walked over to the sink.

Next thing Rukia knew he handed her a cool glass of water which she gratefully accepted. "Ok?" he asked as she took a few sips. Rukia nodded, somewhat embarrassed at her behavior. "I don't know what happened… I just.."

"There's no need to explain Rukia. Some people just don't like hospital rooms or doctor's offices that's all." He murmured as he carefully started to wipe the blood off her knees with a damp cloth. "Personally I can't stand the dentist's office. There's nothing wrong with that. It's perfectly normal."

Rukia stared in fascination at Ichigo as he cleaned up her cuts. For many reasons Ichigo was the type of guy who wore a constant scowl and a cool demeanor but every so often, his true colors would come out and it always amazed her at how perceptive and gentle he could be. So perceptive in fact that it was hard to remember that he was only 15.

Almost instantly her thoughts were shattered as a burning sensation shot through her knees as Ichigo traced some disinfectant filled cotton balls over her cuts. An immediate knee jerk reaction ensued and before she could stop it she kicked out at Ichigo who instinctually grabbed her ankles just seconds before her feet connected with his face.

"WHOA!" Ichigo barked as he stared up at her, eyes wide with surprise. Rukia's eyes were just as wide as she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Here I am tryin' to help you out and this is the thanks I get? A kick to the face!" Ichigo smirked sarcastically.

"Well YEAH you IDIOT! That stung!" She yelled back, jerking her ankles out of his grasp.

"Big baby." Ichigo muttered while reaching into the first aid kit for the bandages. "You've been through worse."

"….Yeah," Rukia whispered softly, suddenly growing silent as her hands once again unconsciously ran down her sternum. "…I have…"

Ichigo looked up at her, slightly shaken by the waver in her voice and watched her hands trail down her chest. Suddenly worried that he had said something that had upset her he quickly changed the subject. "All done!" he announced while standing up to let her inspect his work.

At first glance Rukia snickered at the site of two regular sized band-aids on each knee. "Ichigo those are never going to stay." She started before stopping and taking a closer look at them. "CHAPPY!" She practically squealed in delight as she saw the band-aids had the little rabbit's face dotted all over them.

"Alright alright calm down. Sheesh! It's nothing to get worked up over." Ichigo replied coolly although deep down he was pleased at her reaction, knowing she'd like them considering how much she loved that stupid bunny.

Rukia smiled up at him as he offered her a hand off the stool. "We may as well start dinner, Dad and the girls should be back anytime."

* * *

Later that night…

_It was dark…. And it was cold…so cold. Faces. So many faces, all of them smiling, all of them laughing. Evil faces…. Masks. And pain…. Oh the pain. A scream of pure agony could be heard ripping through the pitiless roar of laughter surrounding them. But why? Why was this happening? And why…. Oh why wouldn't it stop! Wasn't there someone…. ANYONE… who could make it stop! A wild scan of the sea of masks and faces revealed the sickening truth… there was no one. No one familiar. I am alone. A sudden flash of cold steel and another wash of indescribable pain beckoned the screaming to grow even louder, more agonized.. and more desperate. Please…. PLEASE!_

"_**I can make it stop."**_

Rukia's eyes snapped open in sheer horror; unable to speak or cry out for help, unable to move or even breathe as she realized that she was paralyzed with fright. Soon though, her terrified eyes adjusted to the absence of light and she slowly recognized the familiar outline of the ceiling light in Karin and Yuzu's room. _A nightmare_. Her mind registered as she struggled for every gasping breath. She laid that way for what seemed like hours, simply fighting to keep calm.

She tried to focus on the tiny sounds of Karin and Yuzu's breathing in the beds next to hers but with every blink of her eyes bringing her new images of her haunting nightmare it felt impossible. _Please please please please…_ her mind kept repeating like a mantra, over and over again… not ever sure why or what she was pleading for.

Rukia soon realized that she was covered in cold sweat and completely tangled in her bed sheets. With feeling ever so slowly coming back to her limbs she used all of her strength to force herself to sit up. Covering her face in one hand she was surprised to find that she wasn't just covered in sweat, she was drenched in it. Even her hair was damp and she shuddered as the night air around her chilled her to the bone.

Trembling terribly Rukia continued to move; pulling away the sheets that had ensnared her and swinging her bare feet down to touch the cool floorboards. Taking a deep breath Rukia got up and made her way to the bedroom door, turning back to make sure both of Ichigo's sisters were still sound asleep before leaving the room.

In the hallway Rukia stood there for a moment, at a complete loss as to what to do now before instinctually turning her head to a familiar bedroom. "I…Ichi…" she whispered, suddenly incredibly desperate for his presence. Unable to stop herself she silently made her way over to his door but hesitated as she reached for the doorknob.

_Surely he's still asleep…I can't just go in there and wake him up all because of a stupid nightmare!_ She worried as she drew her hand back from the door. A flood of different emotions engulfed her as she weakly leaned her body against the door. Anger, embarrassment and shame at her weakness, and hurt, anguish and pain at the fear that now refused to leave her. With a silent sob Rukia rubbed her head against the door as she focused her senses on seeking out Ichigo's spirit energy.

Sure enough she found it, steady and strong behind the door that separated them. She quietly sighed in relief at the comfort just the feel of his Reiatsu brought to her suffering soul. Suddenly too exhausted to stand anymore she let herself slide down the length of the door until she was lying down on the floor. She pressed her hand jadedly against the cool surface of his door.

Time seemed to stand still for her as she simply lay there, unmoving, refusing to let sleep drag her back to the hell that was her nightmare. _Not without a fight._ She decided fiercely and redoubled her focus on connecting with Ichigo's reiatsu. That was the last thought that came to her mind before it came to a screeching halt as the door to Ichigo's bedroom suddenly opened…

* * *

Well? So far so good still? Should I keep going? All ya gotta do is press that lil' review button! ;) -Miko


	3. Chapter 3

__

Something's wrong. He had thought to himself when, for some unknown reason, he was aroused from a deep sleep. Sitting up groggily he ran a hand through his disheveled orange hair before trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes and allow them to adjust to the dark.

Glancing over at his alarm clock he groaned when he read the display. _3:15 in the morning! What the hell am I awake for!_ His mind cried in protest as he stiffly moved to get out from under his covers. Staggering over to the door he thought _Whatever the reason, I may as well check on everyone and get a drink while I'm u….._

Ichigo's heart immediately stopped for an instant before rapidly speeding up when he sensed a startling flux in Rukia's reiatsu. _*That* must be it!_ He thought as he swiftly grabbed the doorknob and pulled open his door.

What he saw when he pulled the door back made him gasp in surprise as his eyes fell on the small, shivering body lying motionless at his feet. "RUKIA!" Ichigo burst as he dropped down on the floor next to her.

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered while struggling to sit up. She stared up at him in surprise and humiliation, horrified that he'd found her this way. Ichigo on the other hand was in a near panic at seeing her shaking like a leaf on the cold hardwood floor in nothing but her thin cotton pajamas.

"Rukia! Are you ok! Are you hurt! Tell me what's wrong!" He harshly whispered as his hands automatically reached out to her, trying to check her for any wounds or injuries. Rukia inhaled sharply when Ichigo's fingers made contact with her skin, his touch bringing a reassurance that she had so desperately needed.

_She's freezing!_ He thought as his hands trailed up her arms and finally came to rest on her cheeks. Her eyes remained downcast as if she was afraid to look at him. He frowned when he saw that she was also soaked in sweat. _Maybe she's sick?_ His worried frantically as he felt her hands come up to grip his wrists. _But since when do shinigami get sick!_

Rukia fought to swallow the knot in her throat as she finally looked up at Ichigo and uttered, "Nightmare" before looking away again in shame. Ichigo pulled back slightly in surprise before leaning in closer and running a tender hand through her hair.

She gasped lightly as he brushed a few damp strands away from her eyes then swiftly scooped her up into his arms, rushed into his room and placed her gently on his bed. Without a word he quickly pulled the covers up around her, told her to stay put and then went back out into the hall.

Rukia sat up slightly in confusion but had little time to think about it before he returned with a towel in his hands. Gingerly sitting down on the bed in front of her he took the towel and tenderly started wiping the sweat and stray tears from her face. Rukia's throat constricted painfully at the quiet compassion he was showing her. _When was the last time anyone has taken care of me this way?_ She wondered despondently.

Satisfied that she was now mostly dry, he then moved over to his closet and pulled out a second blanket. At the sound of muffled sniffling Ichigo swiftly turned to see Rukia's head resting on her arms that were now wrapped tightly around her knees, her shoulders still shaking. His heart wrenched at the sight and he quickly rushed back to her side, placing the second blanket over her shoulders and sitting down next to her.

Turning to him slightly Rukia was surprised when his arms reached out to her and gently pulled her towards him. A small sob escaped her throat as she swallowed her pride and leaned into him, allowing him to tuck her head into his shoulder while rubbing slow and soothing circles over her back.

Ichigo let his chin drop to rest lightly on her head as he murmured soft words of comfort into her hair. He felt her clutch his shirt weakly as her trembling started to slowly relax. Hoping that was a sign that she was starting to warm up he continued to hold her, refusing to listen to the immature portion of his brain telling him how awkward this should be. Instead he silently wondered why she hadn't just come in and woken him. The thought that she would rather freeze to death on the floor outside his room rather than come to him for help made his heart ache.

"_Why didn't you come to me?"_ He thought as he drew his hand up from her back to pull the blanket up tighter around her shoulders.

"I didn't want to wake you." She whispered against his shirt softly, her fingers clenching and unclenching his shirt almost nervously.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Did _I ask that out loud!_ He gaped as he then registered her answer. "Too late for that." He joked sarcastically before letting them fall back into silence. Turning his head to look at the moonlight filtering in through his window, he smiled lightly when he heard Rukia sigh contentedly.

_This feels so nice_. She thought to herself vaguely as she reveled in the feel of Ichigo's hand steadily massaging her back, flooding her body with warmth and security. Yes, in his strong arms she was sure that she would be safe from the nightmares that plagued her dreams. And with that thought in mind Rukia closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep once more.

He sensed it just before he felt it, the pulse of her reiatsu flexing ever so faintly before becoming smooth and steady, indicating that she had fallen asleep. The feel of her body finally collapsing completely against his own only served to confirm what he'd sensed. _Good_. He thought to himself tiredly as his own eyelids started to grow heavy. _She deserves some peace of mind. _

Yawning quietly to himself he ever so gently laid down on the bed with Rukia still held carefully in his arms, adjusting himself slightly so that they both were stretched out comfortably. With Rukia still curled tightly into his side Ichigo decided against grabbing another blanket for himself and simply allowed Rukia's own body heat to keep him warm the rest of the night. With that decision made Ichigo took one last look at the girl sleeping soundly in his arms before losing himself to his dreams as well…..

* * *

Over the next several days Rukia's mental health had seemed to wither as her nightmares had grown steadily worse. Against all her hopes the images of faces, masks laughter, fear and pain continued to plague her every night almost the minute she closed her eyes. Sitting at her school desk now, mechanically drawing nothing but meaningless scribbles on her personal sketchbook she allowed her mind to wander back to the morning after the first nightmare had taken place…

(Flashback) …..She had awoken to the warm rays of sun light shining down on her from Ichigo's bedroom window. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she recognized that she was indeed in Ichigo's bed. In a flash her mind remembered what had happened the night before: the nightmare, her lying on the floor outside his bedroom, and his comforting touch before she fell asleep.

With a deep breath she cautiously rolled over to find the other side of the bed already empty. _Ichigo must've woken up early and left, _she thought silently, _leaving me alone in his bed._ Reaching out tentatively she let her hand graze the indentation in his pillow where his head must've rested the night before. Had he really laid there and held her all night? Bringing her hand back she pulled the blanket he had wrapped her in up to her nose, breathing in deeply. The scent of him was all over it and she smiled as she let the smell invade her senses.

Upon coming downstairs she found him already dressed for the day and eating a piece of toast while scanning over a textbook, his final exams less than a few days away. Upon her approach Ichigo's head perked up from his textbook to glance at her before dropping back down in concentration again. Rukia hovered in the doorway. It was a typical thing for someone like Ichigo to do… act as though nothing had happened. But was he doing it because he wanted to avoid an awkward conversation? Was he trying not to pry into her personal life? Or did he just not care? Whatever the reason, no matter how badly Rukia *wanted* to let it slide though… she still wanted to thank him for what he had done for her last night.

"Ichigo… I.." Rukia started before stopping. _How do I say it?_ She wondered. _What should I say?_

"You had a nightmare." Ichigo murmured quietly, not bothering to look up from his textbook. "I know."

Rukia swallowed, her mouth suddenly going dry.

"There's no reason to be ashamed of that Rukia." He continued after a moment, finally looking up at her from his book. To her relief there was no sign of sarcasm, disappointment or disgust in his eyes… only sincerity and understanding. "You don't honestly think that you're the only one who has nightmares do you?" he finished in a whisper.

Rukia's eyes widened at that. The thought had never really occurred to her until just then. Did Ichigo suffer from nightmares too? It shouldn't have surprised her, considering all the things both of them had seen and been through. Not only that but with his own inner hollow to fight and control on a daily basis she imagined it was probably ten times worse for him.

Ichigo stood up, tossing his book into his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "The next time it happens though… don't just lay out in the hallway like an idiot…." He muttered as he started to walk past her, looking her directly in the eye. "…come to me." He finished softly.

Rukia inhaled sharply, her eyes misting over at his words. Unable to speak, Rukia just nodded wordlessly. Placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently Ichigo gave her the ghost of a smile and headed towards the front door. "I'm going to the library to study so I'll see you later." He called over his shoulder and with that he was gone… (End of Flashback)

...She sighed miserably as she continued to scrawl lazy mindless circles on the sketchpad before her. Ichigo couldn't help but glance over at her from his own desk and scowled at the pointless sketch she was making before simply frowning as his eyes moved up to her face.

There were dark circles beginning to form under her eyes and the tiny tension lines that lingered around her brow were a tell-tale sign to anyone that she was sleep deprived and troubled. Even as he watched her close her eyes anxiety and exhaustion was clearly written all over her features.

Her constant nightmares were beginning to have him more than just a little worried. At first he had thought that it was a normal reaction from having survived the horrors that they had lived through, especially recently. But after a week of her sneaking into his bedroom at night just to find some relief, at least what little there was to be found, had him on edge.

He had tried to be adult about it, offering her his bed while he slept on the floor but after a night of waking up to find her tossing and turning almost violently in his bed he had once again resorted to holding her while she slept. That had worked for a night or two afterwards, but it wasn't long before even holding her had proven ineffective. He would be startled awake to feel her fighting to get out of his grasp in her dreams.

_ Something is definitely wrong and it has to stop!_ He thought angrily as he unconsciously balled his hands into tight fists. _She can't go on like this and neither can I. But what can be done?_

"NOOOOO! STOP IT!" a blood curdling scream reverberated throughout the classroom.

Ichigo's thoughts were instantly shattered as he turned with the rest of the class to see Rukia's head down on her desk, eyes closed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Rukia!" The class instructor called in shocked annoyance.

_She's dreaming again!_ Ichigo thought in shock as well as he started to rise from his seat.

Suddenly, without warning Rukia jerked out of her chair, her eyes open now but unseeing. "LET GO OF ME!" She cried in stark terror, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. Her body stance was rigid and tense, as though preparing itself for a fight.

"Rukia? It's ok!… no one is going to hurt you." Orihime called softly as she tried to place a comforting hand on Rukia's arm.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted a second too late.

At Orihime's touch Rukia instantly whirled on the orange haired girl, fiercely knocking the girl backwards while wrenching her arm out of Orihime's grasp screaming "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Chad caught Orihime just before she crashed into the desks behind her, causing the entire class to gasp in surprise. Rukia raised her arm as though preparing to counter attack both Chad and Orihime when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by Uryu.

"LET GO OF HER!" Ichigo roared in anger as Rukia released a wild and panicked scream.

At Ichigo's harsh command and Rukia's sudden panic Uryu released her, watching in surprise as Ichigo grasped Rukia's arms firmly and sternly ordered her to snap out of it.

Whether it was because of Ichigo's touch or his beckoning voice Rukia gradually stopped struggling and responded to his calls.

"Rukia?" Ichigo questioned anxiously as she took in her surroundings. At the sight of Orihime being helped up by both Chad and Uryu she suddenly understood what had happened….and what she had done. The sorrowful and hurt look on Orihime's face made it all clear that she was guilty of all the glares she was now receiving from most everyone in the class.

"Orihime! I…I didn't mean t…" Rukia stammered before hearing the eerily familiar voice utter, _**"They don't understand you… will NEVER understand you….but I do…. I can make it stop."**_

Bringing her hands up to cover her ears with her fists Rukia ignored everything around her as she yelled at the top of her lungs "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Ichigo stepped back in surprise as Rukia then tore herself from his grasp and bolted out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. A loud clap of thunder outside shook the classroom window panes, snapping Ichigo out of his surprised stupor and without hesitation took off after Rukia at a dead run.

"RUKIAAAA!"

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you SO MUCH for reading! Are you still enjoying it? Should I keep going? I'd LOVE to hear what you have to say on what I've written so far! I'd also like to say a quick thanks to RoziRoz, Aizawa Ayumu, AWinterLullaby, Lealu, Abarai Starsha, and gaia08 for your AWESOME reviews! Thanks you guys for your support! I will strive not to disappoint! ;) -Miko


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! Just wanted to say a quick "Thank You" for all of you AMAZING readers who took the time to review! I REALLY hope you are enjoying the story so far and that you'll continue to take time to comment and share thoughts and ideas! I'm also not opposed to questions so if you have any I'd love to hear them!

Just as a side note for this chapter, I often listen to music as I write to set a certain mood for scenes in my story, so if you ever want some "background/ambiance" music to listen to as you read I'll try share them if you'd like. If you don't care for it, tell me in your review and I'll exclude it! ;)

With most of this particular chapter I YouTubed the video "The Rain, The Piano" posted by Wintermood, which I in no way, shape, or form own! I LOVED it though because not only does it set the perfect mood but it also has the sounds of rain and thunder in the background! Just perfect! If you don't care for that then try "Broken Wings" the piano version from the anime Trinity Blood (also a good mood setter!) which I also don't own! ;) Thanks again and please enjoy! –Miko

* * *

In a dark room, in the quiet lonely palace known as Las Noches in Hueco Mundo, a silver haired ex captain of the Gotei 13 smiled. The sense of a certain spiritual pressure in the world of the living, though weak at the moment, was growing rapidly. A certain spiritual pressure that, although quite familiar, was now shifting and changing into something not even he had ever sensed before.

"It's time." He uttered with a snake-like smile on his ever grinning face.

* * *

"RUKIAAAAA!" Ichigo shouted, his voice beginning to go hoarse from yelling at the top of his lungs.

The rain that had started to come down in little droplets not five minutes ago was now coming down in sheets, drenching the orange haired teen from head to toe.

Stopping to catch his breath Ichigo doubled over, his hands resting on his knees as he fought for air. He had been running none stop in the direction he sensed Rukia had gone but after nearly a half hour of searching he still hadn't found her, much less caught up with her. _She's gotta be running scared._ Ichigo thought as he finally stood up straight again. _How on earth could she have outrun me otherwise?_

His thoughts then turned to what had happened in the classroom. _What had happened!_ All of a sudden it had seemed as though she was sleep walking while playing out a nightmare. Then when she finally woke up she had screamed at him to leave her alone.

Ichigo's frown grew deeper as his thoughts grew darker. Right before she had yelled at him, she had the strangest look on her face. A look that said she was a million miles away in thought. And then she had screamed at him… but if Ichigo hadn't known any better, he had the sickest feeling in his gut that it wasn't *him* she was shouting at….

He shook his head furiously, sending hundreds of beads of water flying in every direction from his sopping orange locks. That _doesn't matter! What matters now is that I find her!_ He fumed before taking off again, racing down another street corner. _I don't know what's going on Rukia, but I promise you… I'm going to find out!_ He vowed….

* * *

Rukia ignored the burning in her lungs as she continued to push her body further and faster. Flashing lights and honking horns filled her senses as she flew past busy streets and huge office buildings. _How could I have done something like that!_ She screamed internally as she narrowly dodged a young couple walking towards her. _I can't believe I did that! How could I have EVER raised a hand against my friends! Especially Orihime! _

Rukia's eyes, though nearly blinded by the torrents of rain coming down could still feel the prickling of tears spring to her eyes. And no matter how much she cursed them she could still feel them mix with the cold unfeeling rain as they ran down her flushed cheeks.

_** "*THEY* aren't your friends, Sister… but *I* am…."**_ The haunting voice whispered in her ears.

Just then a huge crash of thunder was felt as vast streaks of lightening lit up the sky above her. Rukia's body jerked at the many sounds overwhelming her already overloaded senses causing her to come to an abrupt hault.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Rukia screamed with all the energy she had left inside her.

At that same moment a loud horn blared directly behind her and she turned just in time to see the headlights of a car coming straight at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise when a powerful force slammed into her side, knocking her completely off her feet and propelling her to the opposite side of the street and rolling down a small embankment. When she came to a stop she realized that she wasn't alone. Strong arms engulfed her small body and her eyes grew ever wider when the smell of him assaulted her senses.

He was panting hard, his breath coming in quick harsh gasps that ran warm against her shoulder. His body was shaking ever so slightly and she was surprised to notice that hers was too, though slightly more so. One of his arms was wrapped around her head, the other wrapped firmly around her waist. It was at that moment that she realized what he had done.

* * *

Ichigo had seen it only seconds before it had nearly happened…. After turning a sharp corner he had finally caught sight of her school uniform sprinting ahead of him. In relief he pushed ahead, working hard to gain on her when all of a sudden she had stopped dead in her tracks… right in the middle of the street! All the air in his lungs seemed to vanish as he felt his heart freeze up in his chest at the sight of her looking skyward shouting something he couldn't hear over the sudden blast of thunder. All he knew was that a car was speeding towards her and she didn't see it.

In desperation he had thrown caution to the wind as he surged forward with all the strength he had and lunged for her, praying to any god who would listen that he'd reach her in time…

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped, still unable to believe he was actually there.

For a moment Ichigo didn't reply. He had narrowly avoided what he could only deem the unimaginable and simply tightened his grip on her. His legs and arms protested weakly of the minor scrapes and sprains he had received from hitting the ground and breaking her fall but he ignored it and fought to swallow the knot in his throat. _What if I hadn't made it!_

"ICHIGO!" Rukia tried again a bit more forcibly.

"Are you hurt?" Ichigo managed to rasp out, slowly pulling back from her.

Rukia stared at him in shocked speechlessness.

_**"*HE* can't help you..."**_ The disturbing voice interjected loudly. _**"…He couldn't help you before….."**_ grotesque and vile images of her most recent nightmares filled her mind, filling her soul with dread. _**"….And he can't help you now. But *I* can."**_

"SHUT UP!" Rukia suddenly roared, breaking out of Ichigo's grasp and forcing herself to her feet. Ichigo gasped as Rukia's sudden break away jarred his wrist which he now realized was going a nasty shade of black and blue. No doubt sprained from his reckless fall. Without a word Rukia instantly took off in another direction leaving Ichigo behind in complete shock.

With an angry growl Ichigo sprang to his feet as well and chased after her.

* * *

"Captain! I've just received word from Head Captain Yamamoto that we are to take part in a special task force being sent to the world of the living to investigate the source of an unknown and unidentified spirit energy."

The tall dark form of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki stood motionless in front of the window he'd been staring out of, not responding to his red haired lieutenant's recent report.

Renji Abarai frowned as he watched his captain's back for a moment before coughing hesitantly. "Captain… Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes Renji…I heard you." Byakuya replied quietly, still not turning away from the window. "The source of this unidentified spirit energy… its location is Karakura town isn't it?"

Renji's expression changed to one of surprise. "Ah…YES! How did you know that Captain?"

Finally Byakuya turned to look at his lieutenant, his expression grim. "Because… I can sense that there is something wrong… with Rukia's spirit energy."

* * *

Stumbling for the millionth time Rukia reached into the pocked of her soaked school shirt and pulled out her soul candy dispenser, quickly popping the tiny mod soul pill into her mouth and forcing her soul out of her gigai.

"Rukia!" Chappy, her mod soul, asked in sudden dismay as she took in the distressed form of her master.

"Go back and help Ichigo!" Rukia commanded in a wavering voice before flash stepping out of Chappy's sight.

"RUKIA!" A frantic voice called from behind and Chappy turned to see Rukia's friend Ichigo charging towards her.

"She left me!" Chappy practically whimpered as Ichigo came to a halt in front of her. "It'll be ok." He reassured her as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder. Realizing that it'd be impossible to keep up with her the way he was now, Ichigo reached into his pocket and yanked out his substitute soul reaper badge. Swiftly forcing his soul out of his body he gave the limp form of his body to Chappy and ordered her to swiftly find Uruhara and be careful.

Taking Ichigo's body into her strong arms she quickly nodded in understanding as they both took off in opposite directions.

* * *

She crashed to the soft and muddy ground in an exhausted heap in the middle of a large deserted park near the edge of town. Gasping in lungful after precious lungful of air, Rukia's body refused to move a step further. So there she lay, in the mud and the grass as the rain continued to pour down around her.

Her body flinched at the ear splitting sound of thunder above and brought her hands up to her ears to try and block out all sound entirely… both inside and out.

_**"You can try to run from me Sister… but it's no use. You cannot run from what you are…."**_

"WHO ARE YOU!" Rukia shouted, somehow finding the strength to rise to her feet.

_**"Who *AM I*!"**_ The eerie voice asked suddenly sounding angry. _**"WHO AM *I*!"**_

"YES! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Rukia cried to the heavens as lightening flooded the sky.

_**"….NO!…Sister…the question is NOT what do *I* want….it's what do *YOU* want!"**_

Bringing her shaking hands up to ball into tight fists in her dripping hair Rukia closed her eyes as she started to sink back down to her knees in the mud.

"Leave me alone…." She whispered miserably as her body fell forward.

"Rukia?" A hesitant voice filled her ears as she felt his hands catch her just before the rest of her body hit the ground.

In one swift gentle motion Ichigo turned her so that he cradled her head in his lap. She wearily opened her eyes to see his amber ones looking upon her with worry, concern and fear.

"What's….What's happening to me?" she implored brokenly, her eyes pleading with his for answers.

"I think that the REAL question should be what *HAPPENED* to you?" A calm and detached voice called as several figures stepped forward out of a nearby group of trees. "Or can't you remember Kuchiki-san?"

Before Rukia had time to blink she found herself propped up against a nearby tree, with Ichigo standing protectively in front of her, Zangetsu drawn and ready to strike at a moments notice.

"You're quick Kurosaki-san, I'll give you that, but are you really prepared to fight all of us?" Sosuke Aizen smiled serenely.

Ichigo's jaw jutted out in a deep scowl as he took in the forms of Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen and a small handful of unfamiliar looking arrancar.

"What do you want?" Ichigo spat angrily as he gripped Zangetsu tightly.

"My dear boy, what on earth could I possibly want from you?" Aizen's smile grew wider as realization dawned on Ichigo's face. Instinctively turning to look at Rukia Ichigo nearly missed Tousen come flying at him with his zanpakto drawn and flashing.

Blades clashed loudly as Ichigo grunted under the weight of Tousen's blow.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted in surprise at the sudden attack.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him Rukia dear." A slick yet cheerful voice quipped as she turned to see the smiling face of Gin Ichimaru only a foot or so away from her. The sickeningly familiar feel of his reiatsu smothered her senses, making her hands automatically reach up to her throat to feel for choking snakes that weren't really there. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about myself."

"Gin." Rukia hissed under her breath like a curse as she fought to hide the terror his presence instilled in her. He only smirked at her as he took a step closer. "You look better than the last time we met Rukia, although not by much." He grinned while stooping down to kneel next to her. "You *do* remember the last time we met don't you?" he crooned facetiously.

_** "It was *HIM* Sister! …Don't you remember!"**_ The spine-chilling voice suddenly snarled like a wild animal.

Images assaulted her mind once more. Faces, masks, laughter, pain, and then a new face; one that had blended into the others before stood out with startling clarity in her mind's eye now. _His_ face…

Rukia's countenance immediately blanched as all of her memories came flooding back to her, forcing her to scramble away from Gin as quickly as possible. "Stay away from me!" she gasped, starting to hyperventilate. Without looking where she was going Rukia backed into something solid and looked up to see Aizen's smirking face. "You look upset Kuchiki…. Now let's see if we can get you agitated." He stated while drawing forth his Zanpakto.

"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." He murmured as Rukia watched unable to move or look away. With that said, Aizen suddenly disappeared using shunpo to instantly reappear behind Ichigo who was still engaged with Tousen in heated combat.

"NO! ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed in both horror and rage as Aizen lashed out at Ichigo's unprotected back. Blood filled the air as Ichigo cried out in terrible pain. Forgetting her exhaustion, Rukia immediately drew her Zanpakto ready to charge at Aizen for what he had done when it suddenly hit her.

Pain so agonizing it was impossible to imagine consumed her from the inside out. With an ear piercing scream Rukia doubled over, collapsing back onto the muddy ground writhing in complete agony…. Then, without warning, she suddenly started to vomit….

* * *

The terror in her voice and the sound of his name on her lips chilled him to the bone as Ichigo turned from his fight with Tousen to see both Gin and Aizen standing over Rukia who was now screaming in torment as a black and white substance poured from her mouth and eyes. "RUKIAAAA!"

* * *

Aizen's smile slowly started to fade as he silently watched the raven haired girl choke and gag between tortured screams as she retched up the black and white substance that slowly started to cover her face. Everything was going according to plan… her infection, her lost and recently recovered memories, even her aggression at believing his illusion of wounding Kurosaki… all had played out perfectly… until he saw the substance she was now gagging up.

"Gin….what have you done?" He asked coldly.

* * *

I hope it all made sense! I also tried to make this chapter a bit longer as another way of thanking you for all the reviews! Perhaps if I get even more reviews I'll make the next chapter even longer! ;) Thanks again! -Miko


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone! Sorry I've been slow to update but I've really been struggling with this last chapter. I've revised it three times now and am still not completely satisfied but I hate to keep you all waiting so Im posting it anyway. I know there's a bit of confusion as to what exactly has happened to our poor Rukia and just *what* is this voice she's hearing but DON'T WORRY, all will be revealed VERY SOON! In fact you'll get a brief glimpse of what happened in a flashback but stick with me and I'll do my best not to disappoint! And as always THANK YOU SO MUCH to ALL who have PMed, reviewed, added to favs and alerted for this story! You all are THE GREATEST! –Miko

* * *

"RUKIAAAAA!" Ichigo howled in fury as he dove towards her. Aizen looked up in annoyance as he watched the orange haired shinigami fly straight at him.

"BAN KAI!" Ichigo roared, his body immediately becoming clothed in the black flowing robes of his Bankai form. Without hesitation he reached his free hand up to rip it across his face, instantly donning his hollow mask.

With a resounding *CLASH* Ichigo's blade met Aizen's as the speed and inertia behind his attack forced both of them several feet away from Rukia's writhing form.

"WHATEVER YOU DID TO HER YOU BASTARD, MAKE IT STOP NOOOW!" Ichigo roared, his voice warped and twisted behind the mask.

"It's far too late for that Kurosaki-san." Aizen replied calmly as he easily blocked Zangetsu with his own zanpakto with just one hand.

Using his free hand Aizen raised his palm to Ichigo's chest and with a burst of intensely focused reiatsu sent the substitute soul reaper flying backwards several yards.

* * *

Pain, pure and excruciating surged throughout her entire being as she thrashed about, helpless to stop it on the cold wet ground. It was a feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Nothing could even come close to matching it… not that time when she had thrown herself into the jaws of a hollow to save Ichigo's life and that of his family's, not when she had battled with the bount Yoshi, not even when she was nearly stabbed to death by the Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie….

_WHA-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_ She cried out in her mind as all she do physically was scream.

_**We're changing Sister…**_ the strange voice seemed to groan out in agony as well.

_YOU!_ Rukia's mind shot back in anger, fighting to ignore the pain. _WHO *ARE* YOU!_

_**Still stuck on that question are you? I'd have thought you would've figured that out by now…**_ The voice hissed in irritation. _**Didn't the sight of that silver haired bastard jog your memories? **_

Rukia gasped as the once scattered and random images of her nightmares now fell into perfect and horrific place, like a newly completed puzzle in her minds eye…..

_(Flashback)_

_ She awoke painfully to the sounds of laughter and screeching as her eyes fluttered open, revealing the torment about to befall her. Masks of both hollows and arrancars blocked her field of vision, making it impossible to tell where she was exactly. Her heart immediately began to hammer wildly in her chest as her muscles jerked in response the adrenaline flooding through her, desperate flee. _

_More laughter and cheers erupted from the hollows as they watched her struggle against her restraints, relishing the look on the small shinigami's face as she realized she couldn't move… couldn't get away._

_Rukia's blood ran cold as it slowly dawned on her that there would be no escape… she was completely immobilized, strapped down on some sort of exam table at the wrists, ankles and neck. _

_She felt cold and exposed and was suddenly acutely aware that her shinigami uniform was gone, replaced by nothing more than a thin white wrap around her chest and waist. Where was she! _

_The last thing she could remember was passing out after… "AHH!" She gasped as pain flooded her stomach and chest, reminding of the grave wound she still bore from her fight with the nineth ranked espada… yes… that was the last thing she could remember before waking up here… _

_Am I alive?... Or am I in hell? She contemplated with growing alarm as a sickeningly unforgettable voice suddenly crooned next to her ear._

"_Rukia-chan, we were wondering if you'd regain consciousness or not."_

_Her eyes shot wide open as she once again fought against her restraints, his warm breath caressing her ear sending chills shooting up and down her spine. _

"_It really is a shame that you chose this moment to wake up... lucky for us of course, but truly a shame for you."_

"_Ichi…Ichimaru?" she whispered, dread washing over her as his face suddenly appeared above her, looking down on her in amusement. _

"_Ah ah ah! That's *Captain* Ichimaru to you Rukia-chan." He smiled a serpentine like grin at her._

_Anger suddenly filled her at his mock scolding. "You're no *captain* anymore you TRAITOR! She spat at him fiercely._

_Ichimaru's smile only grew wider as he slowly walked around the table. "Maybe not in Soul Society…" He offered thoughtfully, "But here in Hueco Mundo I still retain that title among my comrades here." He finished, using his hand to indicate the hollows and arrancars that surrounded him. A ripple of laughter filled the cold air in response to his statement._

_Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Maybe so… but *I* am NO HOLLOW…GIN!" She snapped, purposefully refusing to add any sort of title or honorific to his name._

"_No… you're not a hollow." Ichimaru agreed as the sound of feet approaching filled her ears. "…and after we're through here…you probably won't even be a soul reaper."_

_Rukia swallowed weakly as his words started to sink in. "What are you talking about?" she uttered, her eyes shifting all around her now as the sound of approaching feet came to a halt. Several new arrancar carrying several silver trays surrounded the table, placing the trays delicately around the edges where they wouldn't fall off. _

_Rukia fought the sudden surge of panic she felt as her eyes fell upon one of the trays placed near her head. Arranged neatly on every silver tray were countless long, thick, silver colored needles, each tipped with a dark red liquid…._

_(End of flashback)_

Rukia shook her head violently to rid herself of the new found memories, using everything she had to force them out of her mind.

_**Trying to repress your memories again will only hurt you Sister. You cannot undo what has been done… so ACCEPT it and we can move forward!**_

_I won't! I *WON'T*_ accept this! Rukia screamed in response to both the pain and the voice now sharing her mind.

_**DON'T be a fool Sister! You finally see… you finally have your answers…You understand now WHY this is happening to us. It's *ALL* because of THEM!**_ The voice shouted in growing intensity. _**THEY are the cause of all our suffering! But don't you worry… this'll all be over soon and when it is…I'll make them PAY! **_The eerie voice roared in a vengeance.

* * *

Ichigo gasped, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air after Aizen completely knocked the wind out of them.

Using Zangetsu to pull himself to his feet he turned his attention to the growing screams still coming from Rukia, filling his heart with sickening dread.

"RUKIA!" He yelled in both fear and anger, his eyes now blazing in fury as he saw Aizen, Gin and Kaname start to approach her, zanpaktos drawn.

With a wild roar Ichigo flew at them once more, intent on killing anyone who dared to lay a finger on his helpless companion.

Instantly the group of arrancar that had accompanied their leaders sprang into action, closing in on the roaring shinigami without hesitation. Lightening lit up the sky as several clashes of blades filled the stormy evening air.

Ichigo met strike for strike, his rage fueling his actions as he sliced and cut into any arrancar foolish enough to get in his way. Bright blood sprayed into the sky, mixing with the rain as it fell to the ground as he fought to get to Rukia.

**This is taking too long King!** **We'll never reach her in time at this rate! Give me control and this'll be over in seconds!** His inner hollow called, eager to join in the fight.

_SHUT UP!_ Ichigo yelled internally, forcing his personal demon into submission, _I can't afford to lose control at a time like this!_

**You can't afford NOT too!** His hollow cackled back as Ichigo grit his teeth in frustration and worry.

What could he do! Time was running out and he was sorely outnumbered and though he could easily hold his own against the arrancars, Aizen and his two captains were a different story…

One particularly nasty arrancar slashed downward at Ichigo, using the force of his attack to keep Ichigo distracted while a second arrancar slashed upward at Ichigo's exposed abdomen.

A smirk lit the second arrancar's face as blood started to seep from a shallow cut it had made in its target, but the smile quickly vanished as it realized the blade wasn't slicing into his enemy any deeper. Looking down the length of its weapon the arrancar's eyes widened in surprise to see one of Ichigo's bare hands wrapped tightly around the blade, stopping it in mid slice.

Ichigo, continuing to block both attacks single handedly, forced both arrancars back with a powerful burst of his reiatsu. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY! He bellowed.

Suddenly, without warning, a surprising explosion of Rukia's reiatsu caught his attention, sending him and everything else around him crashing to the ground.

Struggling to get up Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Rukia's reiatsu madly begin to flicker and pulse with dangerous intensity. Not only that but it was no longer purely hers… something about it was starting to warp and twist, taking on a dark and ominous shockingly powerful feel to it. As he struggled to his feet once more he was astonished to see that the pulse hadn't only knocked he and the arrancars down, but it had even thrown Aizen and his captains to the ground.

This was his chance! He had to get to her….NOW!

* * *

Rukia's body jerked in response to yet another spasm of fresh agony and she couldn't help but scream once more in response.

_**Don't fight it Sister, you'll only make it worse!**_ The voice growled out as Rukia continued to resist the effects of what had been done to her. With a massive burst of energy Rukia forced the voice back into a corner of her mind and opened her eyes once more….painfully unaware of the illusion Aizen had placed upon her….

Everything was silent, the hollows and arrancars, even Aizen, Gin and Kaname were…GONE! All that remained among the rain and the clearing in the park was herself and a prone and bleeding body lying several yards away from her.

Recognizing the shock of familiar orange hair on the head of the lifeless body facedown beyond her caused her throat to constrict painfully.

"ICHIGO!" she cried frantically as she raced towards him.

In the back of her mind she could feel the eerie voice calling out to her, screaming at her to stop! To turn away and not look back but she ignored it, dropping down to Ichigo's side.

"Ichigo! Are you alright? Please answer me!" She cried, grasping his shoulder and rolling his body gently towards her.

In one swift fluid motion so fast not even Rukia saw it coming Ichigo's hand whipped around and latched onto Rukia's throat, forcing her onto her back on the wet grass. His face was completely hollowfied, his eyes golden against a black heartless background. His lips stretched impossibly wide in an inhumanly insane smile. A long disgusting tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked its lips in a gesture that froze Rukia to the core. It was a face that immediately brought back memories of him… memories of Kaien and the hollow that had consumed him.

"What have we here?" The creature rumbled merrily as his hand tightened its grip on her throat. "A shinigami? Or a little girl?" it laughed without pity.

Rukia's hands immediately flew up to grip the hand around her throat, fighting to pry it off of her, but to no avail. "Ich…Ichi….Ichi..go!" she managed to gasp in surprised terror.

"Ichigo? No." the creature continued to laugh as he moved his body closer to hover over hers. "He's not here right now little girl…but if you'd like, I'll play with you instead!"

With its other hand the Ichigo/hollow raised it above Rukia's stomach, poised to strike, its nails suddenly growing several inches longer in preparation for what it was about to do.

_**FIGHT BACK YOU FOOL!**_ The voice inside her howled in rage, fighting to return to the forefront of her mind once more.

In desperation Rukia removed her hands from the creatures strangle hold and placed them on its chest. The creatures smile widened as its hand descended.

"SH.. SHAKKAHOU!" Rukia rasped out forcefully, a red burst of energy firing from her hands, sending Ichigo flying backwards several feet.

Rukia gasped, coughing and choking to get air to her lungs as she rubbed her aching throat, shaking from the unexpected turn of events.

_**WAKE UP YOU IDIOT AND GET YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! **_

_You're right! This CAN'T be happening!_ Rukia cried as she instinctually grabbed for Shirayuki. _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_ Was it really possible? Had Ichigo truly been overcome by his hollow? Would he have really killed her just now? It was happening all over again…just like before with Kaien.

Tears started to course down her cheeks as she turned to see 'Ichigo' rising to his feet. Preparing to come at her again…..

* * *

Using all the speed he could muster, Ichigo raced towards Rukia who suddenly slumped lifelessly to the ground, more than half her face and body covered in the black and white substance she'd purged.

"Rukia!" Ichigo whispered fervently as he finally reached her side.

Reaching out to her he gently turned her over, placing a tender hand behind head as he looked over her. She was still breathing though it was ragged and hitched painfully, causing her small body to spasm in his arms. Her mouth was slightly open and he could hear a strangled choking sound coming from the back of her throat, as if she were trying to fight whatever it was that was pouring out of her moments ago.

Ichigo's heart beat sporadically in his chest as he took in the sight of her condition but nearly stopped when he finally looked into her eyes.

Eyes that had always filled him with reassurance and hope in the past were no longer eyes that he recognized…They were open wide and unseeing…completely and impossibly white…. Their beautiful inky depths once surrounded by silken violet were now nowhere to be found, as though drowned in the depths of freshly fallen snow.

Her body jerked painfully once more as she seemed to unconsciously reach up and latch onto anything nearby, namely Ichigo's Bankai robes.

Instinctually covering her hand with his own Ichigo called to her softly. She choked and gargled in response, as if trying to answer him but unable to do so.

A sudden cold touch of steel at his throat forced him to slowly tear his gaze away from her and glare up the length of the sword till it rested on the owner.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Ichigo hissed in barely contained rage as he pulled her protectively closer to him.

"In a moment, it won't matter." Kaname replied coolly as he raised his blade from Ichigo's throat to hang threateningly overhead before swinging down to deliver a deadly blow.

With no time to react Ichigo raised his arm to shield both himself and Rukia from the attack.

The vicious sound of steel meeting steel ricocheted all around them as Ichigo looked up wide eyed to see that Kaname's strike had been blocked.

"SHINJI!" Ichigo cried in surprise as the vizard easily forced back Kaname's zanpakto with his own.

"Hey Ichigo. You looked like you could use some help." Shinji replied casually over his shoulder. Despite his lighthearted remark though, his face was solemn as his eyes glanced at Rukia before turning back to Kaname.

"This looks like your handiwork Sosuke-san." Shinji jibed at Aizen as he struck out skillfully at Kaname who narrowly dodged the blow in time.

"Old habits die hard I suppose." Aizen smirked slightly before turning to Ichimaru with a gesture to take care of the situation.

Gin, his knowing smile ever in place, drew his zanpakto as he stepped forward. "Impale them…SHINSO!" He stated, releasing his shikai.

Ichigo shifted Rukia in his arms as he flared up his reiatsu to reduce the force of Ichimaru's attack but gasped when he heard a familiar voice.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!"

Mere seconds before Shinso struck, the long whip like shikai form of Zabimaru slammed into the opposing blade, knocking it off target.

"RENJI!" Ichigo smiled, never so glad to see the red-headed shinigami in his life as he finally stood with Rukia held carefully in his arms.

"Just what the hell is going on here Ichigo?" Renji shot back as his jaw suddenly dropped in shock as his sight fell on Rukia.

"Whatever's going on… you need to put Rukia down Ichigo and step back." Yet another familiar voice rang out from some nearby trees. Both Ichigo and Renji turned to see Urahara Kisuke step out into the clearing along with the small trembling form of Rukia's gigai.

"Forget it!" Ichigo shot back in anger as he unconsciously took a few steps back. "She needs help! So I'm not just gonna stand by and watch this happen to her!"

"You don't understand what's going on here Ichigo." Shinji rejoined the conversation as he parried a blow from his opponent.

"And you DO!" Ichigo sneered as he dodged an errant attack from another arrancar.

Shinji didn't reply as he focused once more on his own battle.

Renji swiftly took on the arrancar harassing Ichigo as he heard the release command of his captain a few yards away.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." The calm detatched voice sighed as his zanpakto dispersed into countless shimmering blades, made all the more beautiful and deadly in the reflection of the falling rain.

The blossom like blades rushed at Aizen who smoothly flash stepped out of the damage path again and again.

As several battles took place Ichigo instantly reeled back in alarm as Rukia suddenly started screaming and thrashing about in pain once more…..

* * *

"You'll regret those actions little girl." The hollow-like Ichigo sneered with a manic laugh as it suddenly leapt into the air while drawing his zanpakto.

Rukia's tearstained eyes grew wide as she saw Zangetsu coming straight at her.

_THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN! NOT TO HIM! PLEASE…NOT HIM!_

_**Forget what you see Sister or it will *KILL* us! IT'S AN ILLUSION AND NOTHING MORE, NOW STRIKE HIM!**_ the voice inside her screamed as the creature started to descend on them.

"Real or not…" Rukia murmured, taking her hand off of her sheathed zanpakto, "I can't do it. I won't make that same mistake twice!.. I CAN'T! I'D RATHER DIE!" She yelled as her tears fell in a steady torrent.

A crazed smile encompassed the hollows face as it felt victory in its grasp.

_**FOOL!**_ The voice cried in fury, _**IF YOU WON'T STOP THIS THEN I GUESS *I* WILL! **_And with that said Rukia suddenly felt her arms move against her will.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rukia cried as with one swift motion she drew Shirayuki and swing upwards.

With a sickening sound Rukia's mouth dropped open in shock as Ichigo's body slid down her blade to rest against her own, his warm blood spilling all over her hands and wrists. She gasped, suddenly unable to breath after the horrifying turn of events. Ichigo's body trembled faintly before going completely limp. His last breath used to ask but one question. "Wh.. Why?"

Rukia slumped to her knees, unable to stand the weight of two any longer. In the blink of an eye she had just lost not only her control…. but everything that had ever truly mattered to her. Ichigo was dead and it was his blood that would now forever stain her hands. Slowly, his body lifelessly slid down the length of her arm and onto the ground beside her. His eyes were empty and vacant, a mirror image of what she now felt inside and with all her hope now lost she tilted her head back and screamed…..

* * *

Well? Still doing ok everyone? Or have I completely lost you? I've tried to make it easy to follow despite not having all of Rukia's memories but in this chapter I wanted you to see this pan out more from Ichigo's perspective who is also in the dark. But like I said, stick with me and I'll make sure all is revealed VERY soon! Still not sure what's going on? Feel free to ask me questions in either reviews or PMs and I'll do my best to answer! Thanks again everyone! –Miko ;)


	6. Chapter 6

No one… least of all Ichigo… could have been prepared for what happened next…

As Rukia's pain filled screams echoed throughout the stormy night air once more her body unnaturally twisted, wrenching itself out of Ichigo's arms and staggered away as if in a trance. The black and white substance that had slowly flowed from her mouth and eyes earlier now poured out of her with renewed speed and intensity, flooding its way swiftly down the skin of her neck, and onto her uniform, clinging to her like tar.

All the battles taking place in the park's clearing suddenly ceased as everyone turned to stare in surprise at what was now taking place at its center. The air around Rukia began to shift and crackle dangerously, charged by a reiryoku flowing from her body so grossly untamed and bizarre that it was impossible for anyone sensitive to spirit energy to ignore.

"RUKIAAA!" Ichigo cried as he shielded his eyes from the blinding flashes of lightening that seemed to weave a deadly dance around her.

"ICHIGO!" A shrill yet familiar voice cried as he turned to see Orihime, Uryu and Chad come running towards him in the distance.

Ichigo opened his mouth to call out to them, to warn them to stay back but his words caught in his throat as he felt Rukia's spirit energy change once again…no…not change… fade! Beneath this new and darkly twisted power pulsating from within her, he felt her true reiatsu, the one he knew better than his own, starting to rapidly disappear!

_What the hell is happening to her!_ His mind screamed as he stood there powerless to stop it.

**To hell with what's happening to**_** her**_** King! Can't you sense it! Just the SMELL of this new reiryoku is so obscenely tantalizing it's almost more than I can STAND! I MUST HAVE IT!** His inner hollow laughed insanely as it began to claw its way fiercely into control over Ichigo's body.

Ichigo instantly dropped Zangetsu to grab his head with both hands, cursing in anger as he fought to keep his hollow under control.

"Not now damn it!" He hissed as he sensed Chad, Uryu and Orihime finally reach him.

"Ichigo what's going on! What's happening to Rukia!" Orihime asked, her voice trembling in fear as she used her powers to form a shield around their group from the lightening and wind that surrounded Rukia like a whirlwind.

"I..I don't know…" Ichigo confessed, finally getting his hollow under control enough to pick up his weapon once more and stand with the rest of them.

Then, as though nothing had happened in the first place, the lightening and wind suddenly stopped as all the reiryoku bleeding out of Rukia instantly vanished.

All eyes were glued on the small form of the raven haired shinigami as she immediately stopped screaming and simply stood there like a statue, her back turned to them.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called as he took a hesitant step towards her.

Her body seemed to go rigid as her fists clenched at her sides. Slowly…she turned at the sound of her name.

Gasps rang out from those who knew her and Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in her appearance.

The substance she had been expelling from within her now covered most of her clothes and body, hiding her porcelain skin under swirls of black and white. Her eyes glowed white as she stood there as though unseeing, unsure of her surroundings. Her right arm, entirely covered in the substance, reached down to wrap a hand around the hilt of her zanpakto.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called once more as his heart pounded with worry for her.

Rukia's head tilted a fraction as she took in the sound of his voice. Without warning her lips suddenly curled into a scowl as she released a fierce snarl and charged towards him with Shirayuki drawn and ready.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she came at him in a blur of black and white, wincing as a searing pain burned across his chest. Crimson filled his vision as he unconsciously reached up to feel the horrible gash left by Rukia's blade across his chest.

With her name on his lips Ichigo could only continue to stare… unable to believe she had just raised her weapon to him. Rukia didn't so much as blink as she raised her blade to strike the finishing blow when something slammed into her with such incredible force that she practically vanished before his eyes.

"RUKIAAAA!" Ichigo screamed as he staggered forward, the wound on his chest making his head spin from the loss of blood.

"Ichigo stop! You're hurt…" Chad's deep voice boomed as he placed a strong hand on his wounded friend's shoulder.

"Let me heal you!" Orihime pleaded as she placed a comforting hand on his forearm, guilt filling her for having retracted her shield when Rukia's spirit energy dropped. Perhaps if she had kept it up Ichigo wouldn't have been so badly hurt.

Uryu's eyes jumped from Ichigo to the distance where Rukia had been knocked away by something… or someone, then back to Ichigo again. Anger coursed through him, anger at himself for not protecting Orihime from Rukia's bizarre behavior in class and anger for not having protected Ichigo now. It had all just happened so fast and was so completely unexpected that no one had made a move to do anything.

"Let me GO! I have to help Rukia!" Ichigo fumed as he jerked out of Chad and Orihime's grip.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime called after him even though she knew he couldn't hear her, already too far gone in the distance to find Rukia.

"Just what the HELL is going on!" Renji's voice bellowed in frustration as he finished off another arrancar, blood dripping from a large gash over his left eye.

"It would seem…. that you have your hands full with this interesting new development in Kuchiki-san. I think it best we take our leave." Aizen spoke calmly to the small group of humans and shinigami now remaining in the park, his face an unreadable mask.

"Indeed." Gin replied happily as he dodged a strike from Byakuya's zanpakto.

"You aren't going anywhere." The cold voice of the squad six captain stated as he prepared to release his Ban kai.

Aizen simply smiled softly as he and his comrades instantly became encompassed by the light of a Nagacion.

"Don't worry Kuchiki-sama, I'm sure we'll meet again _very_ soon." He replied knowingly as he started to ascend skyward. "In the mean time, I'd be mindful of that sister of yours…" And with that said Aizen and his companions were gone.

* * *

He could feel nothing but pain, yet the pain was nothing compared to the fear and worry that gripped his heart like a vice as Ichigo raced blindly towards Rukia's fading spirit energy.

His mind was still reeling from lack of blood and Rukia's unexpected attack as he fought just to stay on his feet and keep going.

_How could I have let this happen! How could I let everything go spiraling out of control so quickly! _He thought with overwhelming guilt.

A sudden animal like cry broke him instantly out of his thoughts as he finally found Rukia. What he saw made his heart freeze within his chest.

There on the banks of the river was Rukia, engaged in a violent struggle with none other than Shinji who, even with his hollow mask donned, was fighting a loosing battle to keep her under control.

Rukia let loose another cry that was so warped and feral that it chilled Ichigo to the core, making him question whether or not it had truly come from his closest friend.

"SHINJI! STOP THIS!" Ichigo roared as the said vizard kicked a clawing Rukia away from his exposed throat sending her rolling towards the ever swelling river.

Thunder boomed overhead as Shinji turned around in shock, surprised to see Ichigo even standing.

"Don't interfere Ichigo!" Shinji called, distracted from fight. The distraction was all Rukia needed however as she hurled herself at Shinji, effectively knocking his weapon out of his hands and pinning him to the ground.

Ichigo's eye's stared in horror as Rukia raised Shirayuki above her head, ready to drive it's tip into the blonde vizard's heart.

"RUKIA STOP! Ichigo bellowed with surprising force, causing Rukia's head to snap up and look at him in astonishment.

She was now entirely covered in black and white as her glowing eyes regarded him silently. Ignoring the feeling of lightheadedness, Ichigo could have sworn he saw a flash of recognition on her face for the briefest moment, before losing it entirely to a heartless sneer and with dread filling him unlike anything Ichigo had ever known, he felt the last of Rukia's true reiryoku fade away entirely.

Using Rukia's moment of hesitation to his advantage, Shinji uttered a kido under his breath and with the last of his strength he jerked his pinned arm out from beneath his captor and raised it to Rukia's chest.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Ichigo watched in helpless horror. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as the brutal force of Shinji's kido slammed into her body at point blank range. Ichigo could hear his own scream mingled with Rukai's as her small body was blown backwards violently before completely disappearing into the raging river yards behind her.

"NOOOOOO! RUKIAAAAA!" Ichigo cried as he staggered forward, hell bent on diving in after her. Strong arms suddenly gripped him from behind, preventing him from going any further.

"Ichigo don't!" Chad's voice boomed forcefully in his ear. "It's too late. She….she's gone." He finished softly.

Ichigo's body seemed to go limp as Chad's words slowly sunk in. _Gone….Too late…. She….Rukia!_

Without warning Ichigo suddenly went ballistic. Chad grunted in astonishment as Ichigo wildly thrashed about, desperate to get out of his grip.

"SHE'S NOT GONE! NOT YET! LET ME GO CHAD! NOOOW!" he howled hysterically. "RUKIAAAAA!"

Ichigo felt more hands grab him, practically tackling him to the ground as he continued to struggle.

"STOP IT ICHIGO! YOUR WOUND IS TOO DEEP! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!" Uryu could now be heard shouting but Ichigo was beyond all hearing as all he could think of was Rukia's fear-filled eyes as she vanished beneath the angry waves of the river beyond his reach.

Orihime covered her mouth as she watched Ichigo claw, bite, howl and lash out like a wounded animal, desperate to get to the river. It was now taking Chad, Uryu, and Shinji all that they had to hold him down. Her eyes then turned upward to look at the river that churned angrily, its cold dark waters already flooding several feet higher than usual thanks to the rain that wouldn't seem to stop.

"PLEASE!"

Orihime's breath caught in her throat as his voice, pleading for help, filled her ears. Her eyes shot back down to him as she watched his struggling grow less violent and more desperate.

"PLEASE! SHE NEEDS HELP! LET ME HELP HER! RUKIAAAAAA!"

His voice broke on her name and he groaned as the wound in his chest burned beyond his ability to completely ignore. But the very thought that Rukia could ever be truly gone was worse than any physical pain he had endured. The idea was unbearable. He screamed her name once more as he vaguely heard his friends utter protests before a sudden and unexpected blow to the back of his head turned his world to darkness….

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Gin!" Tosen practically roared as he grabbed the silver haired shinigami by the collar, hoisting him into the air. "Explain yourself!"

Ichimaru just continued to smile as he held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I only did as Lord Aizen instructed…Isn't that so my Lord?" He queried innocently.

The air inside the fortress of Los Noches was heavy with tension as the three former captains "discussed" the outcome of last night's events. Any and all arrancar, including the espada, had made themselves scarce once the shouting had started. None were foolish enough to get in the way when it came to arguments between their captains.

Aizen, his body in a relaxed position on his throne, calmly watched the argument between his two captains. Though his face held nothing but amusement, it was clear from his aura that he was displeased.

"And just how exactly did you carry out my instructions Gin?" Aizen asked calmly as Tosen loosened his grip slightly.

"Why Lord Aizen, you told me to take the hogyoku and use it to make young Rukia Kuchiki a distraction worthy enough to divert Kurosaki and the Soul Society's attention away from our true intentions. Isn't that correct?" Gin grinned carefully.

Aizen's smile grew at this as though he found Gin's answer humorous. "Indeed, that is what I instructed," He replied thoughtfully, "but I had assumed you would have simply used the hogyoku to impose the hollowfication process on her the way we did with Shinji Hirako and his companions. However, after last night any fool can see that that's simply not the case here."

Gin remained silent as Aizen finally rose from his throne and took a few paces towards him. Tosen turned slightly to allow Aizen a better look at Ichimaru.

"Just what exactly did you do to Kuchiki that would cause her hollowfication to go so awry?" Aizen asked coolly as he watched Gin like a hawk.

Without hesitation Gin explained the steps he had taken to bring about the transformation that had caused so much trouble the night before.

After listening to Gin's explanation, Aizen motioned for Kaname to release Gin from his grasp which he did so reluctantly with a slight shove.

Gin dusted himself off with a smirk and watched Aizen walk slowly back to his throne.

"Does this present a problem for us Lord Aizen?" Tosen asked respectfully as he shot another glare over at Gin.

"No." Aizen remarked after a moment as he lowered himself onto the throne. "No. It's unexpected but perhaps this will be better than what I had originally envisioned in the first place and since it in no way impedes our ultimate goal I don't see any harm done."

Gin's smirk grew ever wider as he glared back at Tosen who scowled and looked away in annoyance.

"Besides," Aizen added as an afterthought, "an experiment like this defies the very laws of nature itself when applied to hollows and shinigami. If she survives, Kuchiki-san could still be a valuable asset to us….."

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I hope you'll forgive me and perhaps take a moment to let me know if you're still enjoying the story or not. I know parts are confusing but believe me, in the next two chapters all the mystery behind Rukia's transformation and how it happened will soon be revealed! I know there was some confusion in the last chapter about Rukia fighting Ichigo and let me just clear that up with this: When Aizen released his zanpakto in front of Rukia he caused Rukia to hallucinate. So in her mind she saw Ichigo the way she remembered seeing Kaien just moments before she killed him. Since this all happened in Rukia's mind, no, she didn't kill our beloved Ichigo… she only "thinks" she did. Make sense? I hope so! If not, all ya gotta do is review! Thanks again! -Miko


	7. Chapter 7

He moaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry face swim in and out of his vision.

"Wh.." He tried to ask but was shocked to find his mouth so dry.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're awake Ichigo! I was so worried!" a familiar female voice trilled beside him.

"Or..Orihime? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in surprise, finally finding his voice. _What the hell is she doing here in my room?_ He wondered sluggishly as he started to get up.

That was a mistake. As soon as he stood a surprising wave of dizziness washed over him and he swiftly brought a hand up to his forehead to try and stop the room from spinning.

"Oh! Ichigo! You shouldn't try to move so soon! You took a really mean hit to the head last night…" Orihime blurted out as she placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

_What the hell is she talking about?_ Ichigo thought irritably as he took in his surroundings. His pulse then quickened as he suddenly came to the realization that he wasn't in _his_ room but in one of Urahara's spare bedrooms. But why would he be here?

"Last night?" Ichigo murmured as he rubbed his head in confusion.

Orihime's grip on his shoulder tensed as her face immediately become somber.

It was then that everything came flooding back to him in an instant and the true horror of what had happened that night hit him with such force it knocked the air from his lungs.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried as she watched him double over as though in pain. "Are you still hurting? I can use my shun shun rikka again if you are!"

Ichigo fought for air as he braced his hands on his knees for support, vaguely registering what Orihime was saying. No wonder his head was slightly spinning. She must have used her powers to heal his wounds from the night before, maybe even overdoing it just a bit as he still felt the lingering effects of her spiritual pressure within himself.

"Rukia!" He exclaimed while turning his head to look at Orihime. "What happened to Rukia!"

Orihime drew back a step at the forcefulness of his question. Her brows furrowed in hurt and sorrow, unable to speak against the knot now formed in her throat.

Ichigo felt a slight twinge of regret at raising his voice to her but the look on her face disturbed him almost more than her silence did. Shaking his head in frustration he bolted from the room, determined to find someone who could give him answers.

He didn't have to go far. Bursting into the main dining room of Urahara's shoten Ichigo was shocked to find the room completely occupied by several of his friends. Kisuke, Yuroichi, Tessai, Chad, Uryu, and Renji all sat quietly around the large table in the center of the room; and while Shinji leaned nonchalantly against the wall to his left he noticed Byakuya standing quietly near the window to his right…. Rukia was not among them.

"Ichigo, I'm so glad you could finally join us." Kisuke drawled as he fanned himself calmly.

Ichigo's eyes widened at Urahara's relaxed demeanor before narrowing into a scathing glare.

"Where's Rukia?" He growled menacingly as he watched the occupants of the room either shift uncomfortably or look away from him.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Ichigo suddenly screamed, unable to take it anymore.

Kisuke's face suddenly became grave. "Sit down Ichigo." He ordered coldly.

"Not till you give me some answers!" Ichigo hissed angrily.

"SIT DOWN!" Kisuke commanded forcefully, taking Ichigo and everyone else in the room by surprise. It was a rare thing to see Urahara loose his temper.

With a rebellious scowl Ichigo slowly knelt down at the table.

"We don't know where Rukia is," Kisuke started solemnly, "we were unable to locate her after we lost her in the river."

Ichigo's fists suddenly slammed down on the table causing a few of his friends to jump. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME!" He roared, his pain at hearing Kisuke's words burning inside him like a wildfire. "WHY DID YOU STOP ME FROM GOING AFTER HER!"

"Isn't it obvious Ichigo?" Uryu answered from the opposite end of the table. "You were so badly hurt from Rukia's attack that if you had gone after her then we would have lost you too."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE SHE'S DEAD!" Ichigo bellowed, raising a fist as though challenging Uryu to imply that one more time.

"The truth Ichigo… is that we don't know for sure whether or not she survived what happened to her last night." Renji spoke quietly as Ichigo turned his attention to the red headed shinigami.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he saw the look of grief and defeat on his comrade's tattooed face. "After Urahara knocked you out, Captain Kuchiki and I searched the area for hours trying to find her… but there was no sign of Rukia anywhere." He finished with clenched fists.

Ichigo swallowed hard, suddenly feeling a tight knot forming at the back of his throat. He remembered feeling Rukia's spirit energy fade before finally disappearing entirely as she vanished into the depths of the river. Even now, as he closed his eyes and tuned out everything, he could find no trace of her spirit energy… not even her spirit thread. It was becoming difficult to breath again…

"Ichigo?" Yuroichi softly called in concern as she watched the teen take the news hard.

Taking a shaky deep breath Ichigo opened his eyes to look at Urahara once more, his scowl growing darker.

"Before Aizen showed up something was happening to Rukia… something terrible… What was happening to her?"

Kisuke shot a glance at Shinji who nodded slightly and looked away. Urahara looked back at Ichigo and frowned.

"Was Rukia-chan acting strangely at all over the last few days?" He answered with a question.

Ichigo drew back a little, surprised by the question. "Uh… She…she was having trouble sleeping." He admitted softly, remembering the past few nights she had come to him looking for some relief. "She was having nightmares."

No one said anything as they watched Ichigo expectantly. Uryu's eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced at Orihime who had joined them at the table a few moments after Ichigo had and then looked back at Ichigo.

"Nightmares like the one she had in class? When she attacked Orihime?" Uryu asked coolly.

Ichigo shot his friend a scathing glare. "It wasn't her fault dumbass!" He snapped angrily. "Look me in the eye Uryu and tell me that you haven't had a single nightmare since we got back from that hell hole!"

Uryu glared but looked away somewhat ashamed, as did Orihime, Chad and Renji.

Ichigo was right… Hueco Mundo was a nightmare always waiting at the back of their minds to strike. None of them could deny it.

"She was alone." Ichigo continued, his voice growing quieter, guilt stricken. "We all started out alone, but somewhere along the way we found each other, found help…."

Uryu looked back over at Ichigo, his face apologetic but Ichigo wouldn't back down.

"…..Rukia had NO ONE! She fought and killed a freakin' ESPADA! ALONE!" Ichigo roared, slamming the table once more with his fist to drive his point home.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the teen in astonishment, even Byakuya.

"..And….she nearly died…..alone." Ichigo whispered, completely grief stricken.

No one, especially Ichigo, really talked about what had happened in Hueco Mundo when they had all returned home. A full report of the matter had never been disclosed, so besides Ichigo and his friends, no one really knew what had taken place there. This was the first time Ichigo had ever said a word about it.

"What happened?" Kisuke questioned carefully, his eyes clouded by thought as he watched Ichigo shift uncomfortably.

"I…I don't know for sure." Ichigo answered wearily, the fight beginning to drain from him as bad memories began to resurface. "When I felt Rukia's spiritual pressure drop I ran into Aizen's fourth espada, Ulquiorra. There was a battle. I was hurt….badly."

Orihime sniffled and fought back tears as Ichigo refused to look over at her. The reality of what happened was something he would neither acknowledge nor voice out loud.

"…Orihime revived me and I fought with Aizen's sixth espada, Grimmjow. I defeated him and rescued Orihime only to be confronted by Ulquiorra again. I hollowfied and defeated him too. At that point, all of us had managed to regroup… even Rukia somehow."

"What do you mean by 'somehow'?" Yuroichi voiced before Urahara could.

"What I mean is Rukia's spiritual pressure dropped!" Ichigo shouted back in growing frustration. "And for a long time it even disappeared! Then hours later she just shows up like nothing ever happened!" he finished, clearly upset at his own answer.

"Rukia never told you what happened to her?" Urahara asked stoically.

Ichigo was silent for a moment. It was obvious he was debating with himself over something before he finally answered.

"She asked me never to tell anyone…" He whispered as he covered his head with his hands.

Urahara leaned forward. "I understand the importance of keeping a promise to a friend Ichigo…but this could help us save Rukia _when_ we find her."

Ichigo's head shot up in surprise at Kisuke's words. _When we find her…_

"After Hueco Mundo… when we finally got back home, I asked Rukia what had happened to her after we split up." Ichigo looked down with troubled eyes, "She told me a little about her former lieutenant, Kaien Shiba and how he had been consumed by a hollow…"

Though no one moved or said anything, it was clear that among the soul reapers present there was a feeling of sadness that hung heavily in the air at the mention of Kaien's name.

"…She told me about him because the espada she fought had consumed that hollow and used Kaien's body as a means to attack Rukia by playing on her emotions."

A small smirk played at the corner of Ichigo's lips, "But Rukia saw through his bullshit and killed the bastard…."

A small _hmph_ of satisfaction came from Renji and even Byakuya smiled slightly with pride.

"…..But not before being badly hurt herself." Ichigo stopped then and swallowed, remembering how the whole conversation had come about in the first place…

….The night they had returned he accidentally walked in on Rukia as she was changing for bed. The horrible scars left by the espada's trident on her abdomen had made him stare in horrified shock. She immediately yelled and screamed at him to get out, but instead he had rushed to her, unable to look away at the slowly healing wound. She went silent as he gingerly touched it, cringing when she flinched away from his touch. Swiftly throwing a shirt on she began to scream at him once more. He of course had yelled back, outraged that she'd try to hide her injuries from him. The argument died down when he had insisted that they take her to Orihime to be healed. Rukia had pled with him to keep it secret, not wanting Orihime to know how close she'd come to death in order to rescue her. Rukia rarely asked Ichigo for anything, so when she had begged him for this favor how could he have refused?

As a compromise he'd made her tell him all that had happened to her and how she'd gotten the wound as she sat on his bed while he re-bandaged it for her. She'd told him everything… even confessing to him how frightened she'd been. How she was terrified that she'd die alone with no one to leave her heart with. He wasn't exactly sure what she'd meant by that but it was clear that she was upset about it. Then… she revealed to him that she had 'other' scars…ones that she had no memory of… all over her body.

Upon closer inspection, Ichigo could see the countless tiny fading scars all up and down Rukia's arms, neck and legs. It made his stomach churn in both insuppressible rage and sheer dread, rage at what had been done to her and dread that she couldn't remember anything about it. She had weakly insisted that what was done was done and in the past now and that she simply wished to move forward. Though he had agreed to let it go for her sake, the fear and the worried had still gnawed at him constantly…

"She was stabbed by the espada and left for dead…. after that…. She had no memory of what happened to her." Ichigo finished grimly, wishing this were all a bad dream.

"… So eventually she had just rejoined you on her own? After receiving such a terrible wound? Or was she already healed?" Kisuke asked while leaning forward somewhat.

"When she found us she looked fine, as though she had never been hurt in the first place. Don't ask me how, but someone must have healed her somewhat before she returned to us." Ichigo replied.

"What do you mean somewhat?" Kisuke questioned.

"I mean that even though she seemed alright and that her spirit energy was back to a healthy level she still had scars from what had happened to her." Ichigo answered.

"Are you saying that she had more than just one scar?" Kisuke leaned forward even more intently.

Ichigo hesitated before answering, "I never noticed them until she told me about them, but she was covered in tiny little scars from head to toe."

"What kind of scars?" Byakuya suddenly interrupted, obviously troubled by this information. All eyes shifted back to Ichigo.

"I don't know!" Ichigo barked back defensively. "They reminded me of needle scars, like ones you might get from too many trips to the acupuncturist."

Kisuke leaned back slowly, a grave look adorning his face.

"WHAT!" Ichigo burst out at Kisuke, his anger starting to grow again. "I know that look Urahara! You know something and if it'll help me find Rukia then I need to know what it is!"

"I may have a theory, but I need to research it further before I can say anything more about it." Kisuke replied quietly.

"BULLSHIT!" Ichigo roared while getting to his feet. "I'm so sick of all the secrets and being kept in the dark! It's bullshit! You think I'm stupid! That I can't handle the truth! Before Rukia fell into the river her spirit energy was overwhelmed by a second one… one that was distinctly HOLLOW! No one would know that feeling better than I do except for Shinji!"

Shinji kept his eyes averted to Ichigo's sudden glare but shook his head as though refusing to comment.

Ichigo pulled back slightly, dumbstruck by everyone's reactions. "Fine…" he hissed through clenched teeth. "… If you won't give me answers, then I'll find them on my own after I find Rukia!"

With that being said, Ichigo stormed out of the shop without another word.

* * *

The sun burned hot in the sky as the school bell rang out loudly announcing to all that classes were now over for the day.

Orihime quickly tossed her books into her bag as she ran from the classroom to meet Tatsuke in their usual place. Tatsuke smiled and waved as she watched Orihime jog towards her.

"About time." She teased as the orange haired girl came to a nearly crashing stop.

"Sorry Tatsuke! I kinda forgot we were going to study at my house today so I was…"

"Daydreaming again?" Tatsuki finished for her as they started to head towards Orihime's.

"Kind of." Orihime finished quietly.

Tatsuke frowned, "What's wrong Orihime? What's with the sad face?"

"What!" Orihime gasped before putting on a fake smile and giggling embarrassedly. "I don't know what you mean?"

Tatsuke raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You're worried about Ichigo aren't you?"

"I…" Orihime started to deny before giving up on trying to fool her friend. "…yeah." She sighed softly.

"Don't waste your worries on him." Tatsuke smiled as she continued walking. "Ichigo's pretty tough. I know it's been three days but if he's sick he should be better and back to school soon. Rukia probably has what he's got too since I haven't seen her at school lately either."

Orihime only frowned as she followed silently, if only Tatsuke knew the truth.

Tatsuke looked over at her friend and frowned finally coming to a stop.

"Look, if you're that worried about him then let's go pay him a visit. Ok?" She smiled encouragingly.

Orihime's face lifted at that, "OK!" She agreed happily as they changed directions and headed towards the Kurosaki's.

They walked for a while until they passed through the city park and came up on the road near the river bank. The sight that met them there made Tatsuke stop dead in her tracks.

Ichigo was pacing along the river bank, exhaustion clearly written all over his features. Yet despite his obvious fatigue he continued to walk as though looking for something.

"Not again…" Tatsuke practically whimpered to herself as she watched her childhood friend pace the banks of the river like he had so many years ago.

"Tatsuke?" Orihime questioned apprehensively.

"I…I don't know what happened to make him revert to this again…" She whispered, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "…but it must be bad."

It took Orihime a moment to realize what Tatsuke was talking about before it hit her. This was the same river bank where Ichigo had lost his mom… and the same river that had claimed Rukia. And now Ichigo was pacing it just as he had after his mother died. The thought made her lower lip tremble as well.

"I can't." Tatsuke choked before stepping back slightly. "I can't see him like this. Not again. I don't know what to do."

Orihime turned to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Go home Tatsuke… It'll be alright." She smiled bravely before turning around slowly and making her way towards Ichigo.

* * *

The ground was dry and hard underfoot as Ichigo continued to pace, the soles of his converse sneakers kicking up the dust slightly as he went. For whatever reason, it irritated him that the ground was so dry now when three days ago this whole area was as soggy as a swamp. Had she really only been gone for three days?

"Ichigo?"

Surprised by the hesitant voice behind him he jumped before realizing who it was.

"Orihime?" He asked in shock as he stopped and turned to her.

"Yeah." She replied lamely as she tried to smile for him. The surprise quickly wore off though and his face reverted back to a lost frown.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stoically as he watched the girl before him pull her hair back behind her ear nervously.

"I actually came here to see you. So I guess the better question is what are _you_ doing here?" she asked softly.

Ichigo's lip drew down into a small scowl before he turned and continued to pace. "Isn't that kind of obvious?" he sighed tiredly.

Orihime stood there a moment, unsure of whether or not to follow before finally jogging up next to him. "You're still looking for her aren't you?" she asked though it wasn't really a question.

Ichigo didn't reply. Orihime wasn't sure what to say at this point so she just stared at him as they walked. His eyes were slightly red and there were hints of dark circles under his eyes, signs he hadn't slept in a while. His jaw was clenched as though his thoughts were troubling him though the rest of his body seemed to almost sway from weariness.

"What are you staring at!" Ichigo snapped irritably as he suddenly stopped and turned to her.

Orihime yelped in surprise at his tone but then gasped as he staggered slightly at his own sudden movement. Orihime instinctually brought her hand up to steady him and he brought a hand up to his forehead weakly.

"I'm sorry Orihime." He apologized as she stared at him in shock. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Uh..um. That's ok!" She quickly replied, unable to stop the blush that heated her cheeks. "But I think you need to sit down for a minute."

Ichigo didn't refuse so they both walked over to a clear patch of grass and sat down. Ichigo stared at the waves of the river and Orihime stared at the grass, afraid to look at him. The silence was deafening and uncomfortable, at least for her. She had no idea what _he_ was thinking.

"Have you had any luck?" she finally asked as she brought her legs up to her ample chest.

"No." Ichigo replied dully.

"Um… we've all been missing you at school Ichigo. Is this were you've been all this time?" She wondered.

Ichigo only nodded. Orihime's jaw dropped slightly. "When was the last time you went home?" Ichigo shook his head, as though he didn't know and it didn't matter.

"When was the last time you ate something!" She asked in bewilderment.

"Doesn't matter." He replied robotically, his eyes never leaving the river.

"Of course it does!" Orihime exclaimed as she rummaged through her bag. "How will you keep your energy up if you don't eat something!

Ichigo didn't reply as she finally pulled what she was looking for out of her bag. "Here! Drink this! I packed an extra for lunch today but didn't drink it, so you can have it."

Shoving it into his hands Ichigo looked down and the small item. The juice box seemed harmless enough, but the sight of it formed a huge knot at the back of his throat and a deep scowl to spread across his face.

"I'm not thirsty." He replied huskily as he handed the juice box back to a stunned Orihime.

Ichigo could tell he was upsetting her, but at this point he just didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, wasn't that obvious? Three days. It had been three days and there was still no sign of Rukia or her spirit energy. Renji and Byakuya had joined him in her continued search on the first day but then had needed to return and report to soul society. Renji had sworn to him that he'd return to find her but had yet to do so. Uryu and Chad had stopped by at some point to tell him they'd spread out and search the rest of town just in case but hadn't found anything either. And he… well he couldn't stay away from this damned river.

"You miss her, don't you?" Orihime sighed sadly as she put the juice box back in her bag. "I do too." She admitted honestly.

Ichigo shook his head. "It's not just that…." He said quietly. Orihime stared back at him wide eyed in surprise at the pain and intensity in his voice.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think, I… I can't even BREATH without hearing the memory of her screams echoing over and over in my mind from that night." He admitted as he ran a tired hand through his already disheveled hair. "I already lost someone precious to me on these banks." His voice grew in intensity and pain. "…And I refuse to loose another. I won't rest until I find her!" He vowed passionately as he slowly stood up, glaring defiantly at the river.

Orihime watched in awe as Ichigo softly thanked her for coming to see him before turning and continuing his long trek down the river bank. Standing up after a minute herself she picked up her bag and turned to leave but then stopped. A spiritual pressure unlike anything she had sensed before nearly overwhelmed her as she gripped her bag closely to her chest. It was coming from the direction of the park. _What on earth could release so much spiritual pressure that I'd feel it all the way over here!_ She wondered in both awe and dread…..

* * *

Hello all! Sorry for the delay but I hope that the length of this chapter helps to make it up to you. I hope you're still enjoying the story and that you'll continue to stick with it! I'd LOVE to hear what you think so please let me know with a review! I LOVE hearing from you! And as proof I'd like to give a special thanks to: gaia08, morte-hourglass, pauLinian4eVer, Life Remixed, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Crystaluvy, Aisufurawa, kidrou, SingedDreamer, Abarai Starsha, falconrukichi, Zangetsu50, sayap hitam, amehoshi141, Gen. Malaise, RoziRoz, DarkMoments, Rukes, AWinterLullaby, Lealu and frejalou for all their support in their reviews and/or PMs! You all are the greatest and I thank you! ;) -Miko


	8. Chapter 8

"HOLY SHIT!" Ichigo gasped to himself the second he felt the powerful burst of reiatsu wash over him. It was the same! The same dark surge of spiritual pressure he'd felt three days ago, moments before Rukia had disappeared! Whirling around he thrust his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his soul reaper badge.

"Damn it!" He hissed. _I can't just leave my body here! _He cursed mentally as he frantically searched the river banks for a decent place to discard his body. But with very few trees or bushes around and several kids here and there still wandering home from school, Ichigo had no choice but to stay in human form. "DAMN IT!" He roared aloud as he gave up and raced as fast as he could towards the park.

Turning just in time to see Ichigo practically flying past her, Orihime immediately dropped her school bag and raced after him.

"ICHIGO!" she cried as she ran as fast as she could. "ICHIGO WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Ichigo heard her calls but continued forward, pouring on as much speed as his exhausted body could handle. _This_ _is it! This is what I've been waiting for! Forgive me Inoue but I can't afford to stop now… not when I'm so close to finding answers…finding Rukia._ He thought distractedly as he redoubled his already neck-breaking pace.

Orihime frowned as she too pushed herself to try and catch up with him. A cold chill ran down her back though as she drew closer to the park. The reiatsu that pulsed strongly in the ever nearing distance began to fill her with unexplainable fear. It was powerful…very powerful. _Evil_ her mind supplied for her as her natural instincts screamed at her to turn around and run in the opposite direction. _No!_ She thought with shaky determination, _I won't leave Ichigo to confront whatever this is alone!_ And with that thought in mind she sprinted just a little bit faster….

Ichigo's lungs burned as if they'd been set on fire and his body screamed in protest as he finally closed in on the park. _Just a little further_ he thought desperately when all of a sudden the powerful reiatsu literally disappeared.

"NO!" He cried out hoarsely as he burst through the dense trees to the clearing where all of this mess had started. Unable to stand any longer he collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping in huge lungfuls of air as he fought the urge to gag from his reckless flight. _NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo_…his mind repeated like a mantra. _Where the hell did it go! How could a spiritual pressure that strong just disappear into thin air!_

A sudden burst of horrible laughter filled his ears as he looked up to see two large arrancar also enter the clearing a few yards away from him.

A high pitched cry to his left then drew his attention as he turned his head to see a massive snake-like hollow slither into the park as well.

"Just what do we have here?" One of the two arrancar chuckled coldly as it started to approach Ichigo slowly. "…A weak and helpless human child?"

The second arrancar scowled as it glared maliciously at Ichigo. "This boy's spiritual pressure is obviously strong, but it's not the one we all came looking for." It griped irritably as it too slowly approached Ichigo.

Unable to catch his breath Ichigo forced himself to his feet despite his condition. "Stay back!" He spat warningly as he shifted into a defensive posture.

The first arrancar only laughed as it continued its approach. "Ohhh, a *feisty* human child eh? Even better! Hows about we have some fun with him Sorasame?" It snickered while flexing its fingers in anticipation.

"I don't see how you could think this is fun." The one named Sorasame answered in annoyance. "This isn't why we came here and we need to get back before we're missed."

"Oh SHUT UP!" His companion growled in obvious exasperation as it instantly used sonido to appear directly in front of Ichigo, lunging at him in an attack.

"TSUBAKI!" a voice shouted firmly as a streak of light flashed into the arrancar, causing it to draw back a few steps in shock as blood dripped from a shallow wound in its shoulder.

Ichigo whirled around to look behind him, shocked to see Orihime there, her hands raised to the tiny hairpins she always wore. Her face showed determination but Ichigo could see the fear and hesitation in her eyes.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, to warn her to get out of here, but was rocked by yet another roar coming from another towering hollow to his right….followed by another…and another!

"What the hell?" He murmured as Orihime drew closer to his side.

"Well well well…" The wounded arrancar scowled in disdain as he sized up the orange haired girl. "..I recognize you… you're the girl who Lord Aizen brought to Hueco Mundo. Which means you must be the substitute shinigami that caused so much trouble in Las Noches." It surmised while pointing an accusatory finger at Ichigo.

"Che! You're not as stupid as you look." Ichigo snickered with a smirk as he secretly reached in his pocket for his soul reaper badge.

The arrancar snarled in anger as the other hollows started to close in. "You may not be what we're looking for, but I'm sure Lord Aizen will overlook our little trip to the living world if we kill you and bring him back the girl he lost."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ichigo roared back as he grasped his badge and brought it towards his chest.

_**"That won't be necessary…"**_ a twisted yet eerily familiar voice whispered in his ear, causing him to drop his badge in utter shock.

Suddenly… the world around him was bathed in blood. The hollows shrieked and howled in pain and astonishment as brilliant sprays of their own blood filled the air from gaping wounds that weren't there seconds ago.

Sadistic and maniacal laughter thundered loudly in the air around them from seemingly hundreds of different directions as the gory onslaught of destruction continued.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Orihime screamed in panic as a streak of hollow blood splattered across her cheek.

Ichigo could only stand there in horrified shock, his heart racing beyond his control as the mindless malicious laughter filled his senses with unspeakable dread. He knew that feminine voice… but the twisted and warped coating to it belonged to a creature he thought only existed in his 'own' inner world to his 'own' inner demon.

The two arrancar frantically searched for the source that was causing the carnage and chaos around them but the attacker was nowhere in sight.

When the last hollow dropped to the ground in a pool of its own blood the laughter slowly gave way to a terrifying silence.

_**"Is *THIS* what you're looking for…?" **_The deranged voice laughed insanely as a sudden eruption of the powerful spiritual pressure from earlier blasted throughout the park making it impossible for anyone to move.

Before either arrancar could answer the question blood filled the air once more when the blade of a zanpakto suddenly burst through Sorasame's chest…. A white zanpakto.

_**"Congratulations…."**_ The warped voice practically purred in the arrancar's ear as it gurgled painfully in response. _**"…you've found me."**_

Cruel laughter filled the air once more as the arrancar's body began to slump lifelessly forward.

_IT CAN'T BE!_ Ichigo's soul cried as the arrancar's corpse slowly slid off the blade, finally revealing the identity of their attacker. What he saw chilled him to the core.

It was Rukia… but as he'd never seen her before...

…Her skin was the color of ashes with swirls and streaks of white seemingly tattooed across her entire body. Her ebony hair, though still in the same style as it had always been now flowed long and beautifully down her back. Her body, though it still retained the same delicate yet strong build was slightly elongated, making her slightly taller than she was before. As his eyes traveled downward he noticed that her hands and bare feet were now tipped with white claws where her tiny nails used to be. Her tattered and shredded clothes flapped gently in the breeze, remnants of robes that were obviously once shinigami but were now somehow bleached white…and slightly stained red by hollow blood.

Orihime's jaw dropped in shock as she too took in the creature that resembled her long lost friend. A violent shudder rocked her body as she glimpsed into the creature's eyes… eyes that spoke volumes to her of borderline lunacy and euphoric mania. Iris's that were once large, violet and compassionate were now small, cold and a disturbing shade of red. Too terrified to even look into their depths she quickly looked away; instead letting her eyes roam up the creature's body to take in a sight almost as startling as its eyes. Two massive, sleek, black wings protruded from it's back giving it the appearance of some sort of demonic angel that had emerged from a hellish world that had no right belonging in this one.

Ichigo watched as 'Rukia' turned her attention from the dead arrancar disappearing at her feet to the only one left that had threatened him moments ago. It could only stare at her in absolute horror under the crushing weight of her spiritual pressure. She grinned at him with a seductive smile as she approached him slowly, gracefully.

"_**Guess our little game of hide and seek is over."**_ She hissed coldly as she wrapped a hand around its neck and hoisted him into the air without effort. A morbid smile lit her face as the arrancar suddenly thrashed and screamed in pain as its body started to brake down into thousands of tiny glowing particles. Beginning to shine like liquid obsidian, 'Rukia's' wings stretched open in full nightmarish beauty as they seemed to absorb the particles of the arrancar's disappearing body.

Orihime cried out sharply and wished she could move, desperate to cover her ears and muffle the agonized screams of the vanishing arrancar. Ichigo on the other hand refused to look away as he watched the whole scene unfold before him from beginning to end until the arrancar was clearly no more.

Then… ever so slowly… 'Rukia' relaxed her wings and turned her attention to Ichigo and Orihime, the morbid smile never leaving her face.

_**"You two look as though you've seen a ghost."**_ She chuckled madly while slowly sauntering towards them. A slight tinkling noise drew Ichigo's attention to a stark white collar that entrapped Rukia's lower neck like a choker, a long broken chain attached to it, swinging slightly from side to side with every step she took.

"Rukia!" Ichigo rasped in disbelief.

'Rukia's' grin grew impossibly wider. Without warning, she repressed the intense spiritual pressure she had been emitting, sealing it away within herself as though it had never been there in the first place.

Orihime dropped to the ground in both relief and exhaustion, the strange reiryoku somehow robbing her of her strength. Ichigo swayed slightly but forced himself to remain standing. His mind was racing with a million questions he was desperate to find answers to but what had him speechless was that although the being before him somewhat looked and sounded like Rukia, it was obvious by her altered appearance and her bizarre and unnatural reiryoku that it couldn't be *his* Rukia.

A blazing blue streak of light suddenly shot towards 'Rukia' without warning from the opposite end of the park. Not even turning to look, 'Rukia' snatched the arrow of reishi in her fist a second before it struck her, glancing at it in amusement. With a flex of her clawed fingers she crushed the reishi, causing the arrow to shatter like tiny shards of glass before disappearing entirely. All of them looked to see Uryu and Chad standing defiantly in the distance, Uryu's weapon drawn in warning.

"STOP!" Ichigo shouted angrily as Uryu drew another arrow when 'Rukia' started to laugh hysterically.

Uryu looked at Ichigo like he was crazy but lowered his weapon slightly. 'Rukia', though still laughing, backed away from Ichigo and Orihime a step or two and bowed graciously, as though inviting the two at the end of the park to join them. Both Chad and Ishida glanced at each other before cautiously making their way towards Ichigo and Orihime.

'Rukia's' eyes followed them the same way a cat might watch a mouse….playful yet dangerously.

"Are you hurt?" Ishida asked his two friends in concern as he finally retracted his bow and stooped to help Orihime rise. Orihime swallowed, too frightened to answer and Uryu frowned at the flecks of blood on her cheek. "We sensed an enormous amount of spiritual pressure and followed it here. That must be why was also sensed a sudden increase of hollows in the area…they must have been searching for it…" He observed while carefully wiping the blood from Orihime's face.

Ichigo ignored all of them though, his eyes still stuck on 'Rukia'. She stood there quietly as she scrutinized them with an unreadable expression, as though waiting for something. Ichigo swiftly closed his eyes and focused all his energy on seeking out Rukia's reiraku. Instantly he sensed the white spirit threads of his three companions but the red one that should have belonged to Rukia was no where to be seen, what was there in it's place however, was one that looked much like black satin and the feeling of it was all wrong. Suddenly, two red ribbons appeared as well.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and 'Rukia's' morbid smile instantly returned to her face as both Renji and Byakuya appeared through a senkiamon gate. Clearly they were unprepared for the sight that greeted them for they both looked shocked when they laid eyes on 'Rukia'.

"What the hell..?" Renji whispered as Byakuya only stared in wide-eyed surprise.

_**"My my…."**_ 'Rukia' hissed softly as she took in the newest members of the group. _**"…doesn't this scene look all too familiar…."**_

Renji scowled and drew his zanpakto. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Rukia!" He shouted forcefully.

'Rukia' threw her head back and laughed insanely. Everyone tensed, the sound of it giving them chills. Then, without warning, she stopped laughing and scowled at them as she released her spiritual pressure once more. The strength of it was nearly suffocating as all of them were once more frozen in place…even Renji and Byakuya.

_**"WHO AM *I*?"**_ 'Rukia' repeated with a sadistic leer at the two soul reapers. _**"…*I*…..HAVE NO NAME!"**_ she laughed as she poured on the pressure, forcing all of them to their knees.

Byakuya glanced at Ichigo who looked as pale as a sheet. He wasn't sure what the boy was thinking, but the words that this 'thing' had just used to answer Renji's question were hauntingly familiar to him… reminiscent of their battle on the Sokyoku Hill. When those same words had been spoken… it was Ichigo, but at the same time it hadn't been. Was that the same case here?

_**"You wish to know where Rukia is..?" **_the creature continued as she slowly circled the small group predatorily. _**"…WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE!"**_ she suddenly shouted enraged.

"Be..because Rukia is our friend!" Orihime gasped under the strain of the overwhelming reiatsu.

'Rukia's' manic smile returned once more, her mood changing drastically back and forth, as she suddenly turned her crazed eyes on the cowering girl before her.

Lifting the pressure of the air around Orihime slightly, 'Rukia' stooped down to get a closer look at the girl. _**"…Your 'FRIEND'!"**_ she giggled merrily as Orihime forced herself to look the creature in the eye. _**"Tell me…would she still be your 'FRIEND' if I told you that *I* AM RUKIA!"**_ She burst into insane fits of laughter once more.

Orihime swallowed, forcing herself to be brave as she suddenly glared at the being before her. "You could NEVER be Rukia!" she shouted though her voice wavered slightly. "The Rukia *I* know would never be so cruel! Would NEVER hurt her friends! You're not Rukia… you're nothing but a MONSTER!" she finished shakily, her fists clenched tightly.

'Rukia's' deranged laughter instantly ceased as her smile turned to a dangerous sneer. _**"A *MONSTER* you say..? A MONSTER! Che!"**_ she snarled as she brought her face so close to Orihime's that their noses practically touched. _**"..ANSWER ME *THIS* GIRL… What sort of 'monster' finds relief at the death of a 'friend'?"**_ she hissed in a whisper. Orihime's eyes widened in shock. "Wha..what are you talking about!" She stuttered in shock.

_**"…You can lie to yourself all you want…Inoue… but *I* know the truth. Admit it…when you thought Rukia had died back in Hueco Mundo there was a tiny part of you that was RELIEVED to have her out of the way. So you could have HIM all to yourself." **_'Rukia' whispered knowingly into Orihime's ear as both their eyes suddenly shifted to look at Ichigo. _**"Am I wrong..?"**_

"…It's…it's not true…" Orihime whimpered tearfully as she looked away from Ichigo in shame. 'Rukia' smiled cattily as she looked back at Orihime_**. "…Deny it all you want but your thoughts don't lie. So now let me be honest with you…" **_She murmured softly as she brought her lips near the sobbing girl's ear. _**"…*He* belongs to me."**_ She crooned in seductive pleasure.

Orihime gasped as she glared up at 'Rukia' in sudden hatred and anger. 'Rukia' instantly laughed again with maniacal glee. _**"Oh you *are* feistier than you look!"**_ she scoffed happily as she drew nearer to Orihime once more. _**"…How about we *fight* for him!"**_ she practically begged.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Uryu groaned as 'Rukia' then pulled away from Orihime and turned her attention to him. He hadn't heard the quiet exchange between the two women but it was obvious from Orihime's tears that it had upset her.

_**" It's just a little 'girl talk'… *Ishida*... Nothing to get upset over…"**_ she chuckled cruelly as she pranced over to the dark haired boy. _**"…but then again… you care for her more than just a 'friend' now don't you?"**_ she whispered vindictively as she drew close to his ear. His eyes widened in shock. _**"…Admit it… that's how you feel and deep down you cant *stand* the fact that she doesn't return it. You're so jealous of *him* you can hardly see straight at times!"**_ she spat.

Outraged, Uryu roared as he tried to lunge at the creature before him. Instead 'Rukia' easily caught his fist in her own and suddenly started to draw his reiryoku from him just as she had the arrancar. Uryu began to cry out in pain.

"LET GO OF HIM NOW!" An angry voice bellowed as 'Rukia' released her grip, watching coldly as Uryu dropped to the ground unconscious.

Turning to the source of the voice her eyes landed on Ichigo. _**"…You all CLAIM to be Rukia's *friends*…"**_ she snarled in contempt as she slowly approached Ichigo, her anger nearly tangible. _**"…but the truth is that NONE of you were there for her when she truly needed it the most!...but *YOU* already know that….don't you?" **_She finished softly as she now stood before him, running her finger along his jaw in a slow, delicate caress.

The instant her skin made contact with his, Ichigo could feel his spirit energy being drained from him. The abruptness of it caused his head to spin, allowing his inner hollow's fits of hysterical laughter to finally reach him. He felt ill… the cadence of the hollow's sadistic laughter matched that of the hauntingly beautiful creature before him that had once been his closest friend.

'Rukia' drew her hand back and studied him a moment and lifted her spiritual pressure from him slightly. _**"…So sad…"**_ she whispered sincerely as she leaned in close to him. _**"…You've been looking for her."**_

Ichigo swallowed painfully at her words as he fought the urge to back away. "Where… Is… _She_?" He demanded, his voice thick with emotion.

_**"You really wanna know?"**_ She purred as an intoxicatingly seductive smile pulled at her dark lips. _**"….I'll show you…"**_

And with one swift motion 'Rukia' grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss.

Ichigo immediately tried to jerk away but instantly stopped struggling when he sensed it…. Rukia's spirit energy…pure and untainted though very very weak.

_RUKIA!_ His heart throbbed painfully in his chest with each beat as the answer to the question he dreaded most had *finally* been answered… _she's ALIVE_ his soul cried in relief.

Suddenly desperate to sustain his connection to her, Ichigo pushed back, feverishly deepening the kiss despite the fact that every second of contact was draining his life away.

This time 'Rukia' pulled back slightly in surprise at the teen's sudden hungry aggression but soon moaned in pleasure at his response.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FOOL!"** Ichigo heard his inner hollow bellow in outrage as it started to struggle for control. **"YOU'RE GONNA *KILL* US IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!" **

Ichigo refused to listen however as he continued to cling to 'his' Rukia's reiryoku, terrified at the thought that it may disappear again at any moment. "Rukia…" He murmured against the creatures lips.

The creature stilled under his touch and in a voice that belonged to the true Rukia alone she uttered… "Nakama…"

Suddenly Ichigo's mind was a whirlwind of flashing images and sounds…memories that didn't belong to him but many he recognized as truly Rukia's. And then…the awful sound of her agonized screams reverberated throughout his mind like an explosion of pain.

The creature 'Rukia' instantly broke off the kiss in obvious shock as Ichigo finally collapsed, his body's energy nearly fully drained now.

Before he hit the ground the creature's hands caught him, gently lowering him to the cool grass as she stared at him in an unreadable expression_**. "…You're the one."**_ She stated.

Ichigo tried to speak but found it exhausting just to breathe. She turned her head as though sensing something and she scowled slightly as she saw a second senkiamon gate begin to appear near the rest of the group.

Turning her attention back to Ichigo she pulled her clawed hands away from him reluctantly and stood.

"Please…don't go." Ichigo fought to say as he weakly reached out to her.

'Rukia' only continued to stare a moment longer before turning her back to him. Spreading her dark wings wide she withdrew her spiritual pressure, sealing it away inside herself once more as her captives all sagged to the ground in relief.

"Rukia!"

At the sound of his desperate plea she glanced at him once more over her shoulder before she flapped her wings and suddenly disappeared before their eyes.

Ichigo closed his eyes in silent anguish as he sensed his friends draw close to him. _Why?_ His heart cried in torment as the image of her last glance at him replayed in his mind again over and over. It was a glance he'd seen before though it seemed like forever ago… when she had left him lying hurt and helpless… in order to save him. And like before…that image was the last one to fill his thoughts before he lost himself to the darkness encompassing him…..

* * *

Hello once more everyone! Hope you liked this latest chapter! Truth be told this has been the chapter I've been fearing to post the most because Im worried of people's reactions to this new "hollowfied" Rukia's form and personalitly. I know its not super indepth just yet (although I promise more to come) but I hope you're enjoying this new idea! PLEASE let me know what you think but be gentle! ;) Also, I've added a more detailed description of why I made Rukia's form the way that I have on my profile page if you liked the idea and want to know more...along with that you'll find a link to a sketch I made which inspired me to write this fic in the first place! Check it out and feel free to let me know what you think! As always you all are ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL for reading and reviewing! Thank you for taking the time to read and support! ~Miko


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I just wanted to quickly apologize for the INSANELY long wait I've put many of you through for this next chapter. My poor computer caught a HORRIBLE virus that completely eradicated ALL of my word documents and I had to start this chapter all over again from scratch when it was nearly complete! It's been nothing short of a nightmare for me as many of my other stories and ideas were lost as well. Despite that however, I've pressed forward and as a way to show my remorse for making you wait I have not only uploaded *this* new chapter but THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER AS WELL! I hope you enjoy them and as always I would *LOVE* to hear from you in reviews and/or PMs!

As a side note I've made the decision to remove the block I've put on unregistered user reviews… I've had *BAD* experiences in the past with unregistered flamers so I put a block on to stop that flow of negativity but after much time and consideration Im willing to remove it so anyone can have the chance to comment/question or make suggestions if they wish BUT *please* beware, the second I get flamed the block goes back up. Creative criticism is ALWAYS welcome but flames hurt and discourage… know the difference.

Happy reading!-Miko

* * *

It was cold…and dark. The air felt dank and heavy causing goose bumps to work their way up his arms as Ichigo stood alone in what he could only guess was a cave. A faint noise in the distance compelled him to move forward, intent on finding its source. However…after what seemed like an eternity, he realized that the further he traveled into the darkness the further away all life seemed to become. Uncertainty crippled his instincts and his heart pulsed faster with unease as he unconsciously quickened his pace to match it.

After what seemed like several more hours of running and getting nowhere Ichigo stopped and prepared to turn back the way he had come….when he heard it again. That noise, only this time is was louder…more distinct…and frighteningly familiar. It was the horrific sound of someone screaming in agony…someone he knew.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo cried as he bolted upright in his bed.

Instantly a blur of yellow flashed before his eyes in the dimly lit room as something latched itself tightly to his face.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! You wanna wake the whole house!" A harsh voice snapped as Ichigo's temper started to flare. Swiftly reaching a hand up to his face, Ichigo snatched the dingy stuffed lion in his fist and wrenched the little mod soul off of him.

"Dammit Kon! What the hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo hissed as he tightened his grip on the struggling plushie.

"What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you! You're the one making all the noise! It was nice and peaceful in here when all of a sudden you woke up screaming Nee-san's name!" Kon wheezed as he finally wriggled out of Ichigo's grasp. "You think you're the only one worried about Nee-san! Well you're not! I'm WAY more worried about her than YOU are! He finished in a huff.

"What?" Ichigo asked bewildered as he finally stopped to take in his surroundings. He was indeed back in his bedroom dressed in his sweats. The lights were out and the clock near his bed displayed a red 2:00 AM.

"How the hell did I get here!" He whispered harshly as he threw off his covers and got up.

"Two soul reapers with crazy hair brought you here a few hours ago and told me to let you rest. When I asked them about Nee-san they just ignored me and told me they'd be back in a few days. Then they just took off!" The little plushie offered as Ichigo started rummaging madly through his clothes.

"Damn them!" Ichigo muttered to himself as he continued to rifle through his things. He assumed the two crazy haired soul reapers Kon was referring to had been Renji and Byakuya but why did they just leave him here! Why didn't they wake him so that they could get to the bottom of this! "Damn them!" He cursed again angrily.

"I demand to know what's going on Ichigo!" Kon fumed while stamping a little stuffed foot on the bed. "Where is Nee-san? Has something happened to her! Is she alright! Why hasn't she come home with you! Where has she been the last few days!"

Ichigo stood, finally finding what he'd been searching for. Turning to the stuffed lion Ichigo held up his soul reaper badge. "I need you to keep an eye on things while I'm gone Kon, and stay outta trouble!"

"NO WAY! NUH UH!" Kon growled as he backed away, preparing to run. "Not till you tell me what's going on!"

Ichigo instantly dove for the small toy but Kon swiftly jumped out of the way and raced to the end of the bed. "Dammit Kon! I don't have TIME for this nonsense!" Ichigo snapped but then suddenly drew up short.

_He sounds like me. _Ichigo thought to himself as he stared at the angry mod soul. _He's worried about someone he lo.. *cares* for…just like me, and no one will give him any answers._ Ichigo's scowl softened to a frown.

"I'm sorry Kon." Ichigo whispered, causing the little lion to jerk in surprise. The soft apologetic tone of the teen's voice was NOT one that the mod soul heard often.

"I know you want answers Kon, I want them too. THAT'S why I need you to do me this favor…so I can find those answers. So we can bring Rukia home…will you help me?"

* * *

The wind whistled past his ears and whipped through his bright orange hair as he shunpoed as fast as he could through Karakura's deserted city streets. The late night air was cool and crisp, helping to sharpen his senses as he raced towards his destination.

Despite this however his mind and heart were in turmoil. _How could I have let this happen? And out of everyone…why did it have to be Rukia? Hasn't she been through enough? _His stomach churned as the echo of her screams rang softly in his memories. His mind then slowly wandered to what had happened only a few hours earlier. _"You're the one."_ She had uttered…but what did that even mean?

Heat warmed his cheeks as his thoughts continued to drift further back… to when her lips had found his. It had been the first time he had ever really kissed someone and the feeling had left him truly breathless. The shock of it floored him still, though despite his surprise he had *finally* found what he'd been searching for... *proof* that she was still ALIVE!

His heart pounded in his chest in response to a mixture of both relief and anxiety. _Its true, she is still *ALIVE* in there somewhere! But how can I help her? Can she even *be* helped at this point! _Ichigo shook his head in frustration at where his thoughts were going. _NO! OF COURSE she can be helped! There HAS to be a way!_

Cruel laughter bubbled up slowly from the back of his mind and he scowled as the voice of his inner hollow interrupted his thoughts. **"Ya know, for such a little thing she sure does cause you a *LOT* of worry eh King?" **he chuckled amusedly.

"Mind your own business!" Ichigo snapped irritably as he took a sharp turn to the right.

"**YOUR MIND *IS* MY BUSINESS!"** His hollow laughed insanely, obviously overly pleased with the irony of his joke.

"Idiot." Ichigo murmured aloud as he quickened his pace, hoping to ignore the hollow within.

" **Oh lighten up King! Outta the two of us *you're* the one who's alive and you don't even know how to LIVE! Now if *I* were in charge…THEN we'd have some fun! Starting with that new and improved queen of ours!" **His hollow cackled lecherously.

Ichigo's jaw clenched tightly at the implications of where this was going. "Shut up!" He growled threateningly but the hollow continued.

"**Honestly King, when I set eyes on her I couldn't tell what I wanted to do more…overpower her and then force that powerful yet delicate little body into submission and have my way with her, or just engage in what would have surely been an entertaining battle before I finally cut her up into thousands of little bloody pieces!"** He cackled in sadistic excitement.

"*YOU* STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Ichigo roared in an explosion of spirit energy so powerful it rocked the very buildings surrounding him. With a mighty force of will Ichigo thrust his hollow back into the furthest reaches of his mind, banishing him from his thoughts once more. His body trembled under the crushing power of his own spiritual pressure and swiftly took in deep calming breaths, fighting to get his emotions back under control. Slowly, he brought his feelings in check and was able to suppress the flow of his reiryoku.

With a weary sigh he once again resumed his journey towards his ultimate destination…

* * *

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Ichigo." Urahara stated calmly as he sat quietly at his table sipping a steaming cup of tea. Ichigo only frowned as he stepped further into the shoten and stared down at the man before him.

"If you've been waiting for me then you should already know why I'm here." Ichigo stated coldly, not bothering to dance around the subject.

"You want an explanation about what happened to Rukia that I can't give you Ichigo..." Kisuke murmured softly as he set down his teacup and reached for his fan.

Ichigo's face twisted into an angry scowl as he stalked forward, preparing to argue when Kisuke held up a hand to silence him. "...BUT, I can offer a theory." he continued as Ichigo stopped and crossed his arms expectantly.

"By now you've already witnessed for yourself that Rukia is no longer the soul reaper we've all come to know and love." Kisuke began, offering Ichigo a sad yet knowing smile. Ichigo only continued to scowl but turned his face away, his heart aching painfully at the accuracy of the shop owner's words.

"...Renji stopped by to see me before he and Captain Kuchiki left to return to the Soul Society. He told me... about what happened at the park earlier in case you were wondering."

Ichigo remained unmoving. Kisuke leaned back slightly and went on. "...It's my theory that Rukia has undergone a type of hollowfication process."

Ichigo slowly returned his gaze to that of Urahara's, his eyes scorching with an intensity that to some degree was returned in the gaze of his mentor but refused to speak. "...I suspect from the look in your eyes, that you may have already guessed that as well."

"Just because I may have had those same suspicions, DOESN'T make it any easier to hear!" Ichigo spat, finally choosing to speak once more. "How the hell did something like this happen!"

"...Most likely when none of you were looking." A second voice broke in, startling Ichigo and causing Kisuke to look up.

"Shinji! What are you doing here?" Ichigo sputtered as the said Vizard walked casually into the room.

"He's been here waiting for you too Ichigo." Kisuke added wistfully as Shinji joined the shop owner at the table. Ichigo's surprise quickly gave way to irritation as he scrutinized the two men before him. "I'm not sure what exactly's going on here...but I'm listening." he ground out angrily. "...Just what did you mean by, 'when none of us were looking'?"

Shinji's usually chipper face remained unreadable, but his words rung heavy with gravity. "It's most likely that at some point during your time in Hueco Mundo that your friend Rukia was infected by Aizen which thrust the hollowfication process upon her."

Ichigo swallowed thickly as an icy chill ran down his spine. _Infection. Hollowfication. But how! And more importantly, WHY! _

Shinji glanced at Kisuke. It was obvious from Ichigo's appearance that he was struggling with this.

"I don't understand!" Ichigo growled, confirming Shinji and Kisuke's thoughts. "...Hollowfication isn't some form of disease! So how could someone just BECOME infected! Or… if that IS the case and it IS some sort of disease then why is my hollowfication so different?"

"Sit down Ichigo and we'll explain it to you." Kisuke cut in, ending Ichigo's angry bombardment of questions. With a glare Ichigo slowly laid Zangetsu at his side as he lowered himself to sit at the table.

"There are three methods that one can use to achieve the hollowfication process, thereby attaining both Shinigami and Hollow powers. The first process is one that you already know Ichigo, and that is through the shattered shaft training that we used to regain your shinigami powers after your first encounter with Byakuya Kuchiki. Do you remember?" Urahara stated carefully, watching Ichigo intently to gauge his understanding.

Ichigo's face hardened as his mind replayed the horrible experience over and over again in startling clarity. "How could I forget?" he whispered forebodingly as the distant echoes of his inner hollow's laughter still rang faintly in the back of his mind.

Kisuke nodded, knowing well how hellish the experience had been for the boy. "The second method, is by using the hogyoku to transform a shinigami into a hollow-shinigami hybrid. It's also how Aizen has been able to create the arrancar that you've recently battled against."

Shinji remained impassive as Ichigo nodded once in understanding.

"Finally, the last and least understood method of achieving hollowfication is that of infection." Kisuke paused and turned hesitantly to Shinji. The vizard stood then and leaned against the wall with a far away look on his face.

"Infection is how the others and I came to be vizards Ichigo." Shinji murmured softly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. No one had really stopped to explain to him just how his new allies had come to be and judging from the look on Shinji's face it wasn't a pleasant memory.

"…To this day I'm still not sure how Aizen was able to infect us all, but he did, and when I saw the symptoms your friend Rukia was displaying… I knew it had to be something similar."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but was unsure of what to say. "…But…" the boy started and then stopped.

"I don't know why Rukia's transformation is so radically different from ours Ichigo, all I know is that a few days ago you had mentioned her fatigue, and nightmares… perhaps even illness and then in the park…when she started to vomit up what should have been a hollow mask. These were all symptoms of hollowfication through unknown infection." Shinji stated, finally turning to look at the orange haired teen.

Ichigo turned to Kisuke once more. "…But you have a theory on why her transformation is so different?" he asked hesitantly.

Kisuke nodded and surprisingly took off his hat as he bowed his head. "During my time as the Captain of squad twelve and Head of Research and Development certain documents came into my possession that… looking back now I should have immediately destroyed. They were ancient documents that contained forbidden spells in the way of demon arts or Kido as we often call it." Kisuke explained while staring at the center of the table.

"…Among those spells were also ideas and theories on shinigami-hollow hybrids and how to attain them. I read through these spells and procedures and even experimented a few but most of them were so unconventional and cruel… not to mention dangerous that I never attempted them. Anyways, not long after I received these documents they were reported to have been stolen by whom you can probably already guess." Kisuke finished finally looking up to meet Ichigo's gaze.

"Aizen." Ichigo stated, not bothering to pose it as a question. Who else could it have been? Kisuke only nodded and placed his hat back on his head. "Its my guess that Rukia's hollowfication is a result of one or more of these forbidden procedures."

Ichigo sat there quietly for a moment and then his eyes hardened with resolve. "How do we help her?"

Shinji looked down and Kisuke shook his head slowly, "I don't know." he replied honestly.

Sudden clapping from the doorway made all three of them jump and turn in surprise to the source of the unexpected sound. There in the doorway, silhouetted by the light of the moon was 'Rukia', an ever present predatory smile on her beautiful face…

* * *

Crazy huh! Read on but please don't forget to review! Also, a HUGE thanks goes out to ALL of you who have taken the time to review and message me. You know who you are and I want you to know you *all* are AWESOME! I consider you my friends and I am CONSTANTLY looking forward to hearing from you! Thanks always, -Miko


	10. Chapter 10

"KUCHIKI-SAN! Well isn't this a pleasant surprise! I'm so happy you could join us!" Kisuke jovially burst out in joyous acclaim, being the first to recover from the surprise of her unexpected visit.

Shinji shot a quick glance at the shop owner and his relaxed reaction. The fact that she could just waltz into the shoten without ANY of them noticing spoke volumes of her immense spiritual powers and her skill in masking it. Even now he could find no trace of her spirit energy and she was practically right in front of him.

Kisuke's one hand casually fanned himself with a fan in typical Urahara fashion, but Shinji could tell Kisuke's other hand was gripping tightly to his cane beneath the table, ready for anything.

Ichigo's mouth was hanging wide open in shock, unable to do anything but jump to his feet in surprise while snatching up Zangetsu.

'Rukia's' smile only grew wider at their obvious shock. Her feral eyes, now a startling shade of blue, slowly slid over to look at Kisuke.

"_**I must congratulate you on your analysis of my existence…Urahara-san." **_She grinned wickedly while slowly, stealthily entering the room. _**"Your theory is quite accurate, although words really can't describe the actual experience." **_

Ichigo closed his mouth and fought back a wave of excruciating heartache at her implication; the echoes of her tormented screams once more reverberated through his mind. "What did they do to you?" He whispered suddenly, the words tumbling from his lips before he could stop them.

'Rukia' appeared to jerk in actual surprise, as though she had not expected this question and turned her attention to Ichigo. Her disconcerting smile had disappeared and in it's usual place was a look of one who was haunted by something too terrible to name.

"_**You wish to know?…Kurosaki Ichigo?" **_she asked so softly he nearly missed it. She drew her ebony colored wings in closer to herself, the moon's gentle rays making the individual feathers glisten like coal dust, casting an eerily beautiful glow across her dark features.

Ichigo's heart constricted oh so painfully in his chest as he took in the woman before him…her image so achingly familiar and yet so foreign. She reached out to him slowly, tentatively…as if waiting for him to flinch away from her touch.

Ignoring his instincts Ichigo stood his ground knowing fully well what her touch could do to him. He had grown tired of the games, tired of the worry, tired of feeling powerless to help her. He was just too damn tired to care anymore but not only that…perhaps her touch would give him the chance to feel *her* again.

"_**I could *show* you what happened if you wish?" **_she whispered as her hand neared his cheek.

Ichigo's eyes widened at what she was offering him. He stared deeply into her eyes…eyes that were once large, warm and a breathtaking shade of violet, were now smaller, colder and an unsettling soul piercing blue. His heart longed for those violet depths that he could always find comfort in. She stared back, her eyes boring into his as she stopped and slowly drew her hand back.

"_**No." **_she uttered quietly while letting her hand drop to her side, backing away from him a step or two. _**"No, I don't think you could handle such a sight. You can barely function right now as it is…and for you too see what they did to us would surely tear your conscience to pieces."**_

Turning once more to Kisuke and Shinji, 'Rukia' renewed a small grin as she approached the table. **"…Forgive my intrusion…gentlemen…but I've come to seek your help." **

Kisuke smiled wanly at her as he continued to steadily fan himself. "What help could 'I' a lowly shop keeper possibly offer you my dear?"

Shinji watched as 'Rukia's' smile became twisted, her eyes narrowing as she continued. _**"You all wish to know what happened to Rukia correct?" **_

Turning her head she sent an imploring look to Ichigo. _**"..You seek answers?" **_she queried.

Ichigo scowled as he nodded, unsure of where this all was going.

"_**I'll tell you *everything* you wish to know, but in exchange for this information I'll need a favor in return... What'd'ya say?" **_She bargained, her deranged smile growing impossibly wider.

"Just what kind of favor do you have in mind?" Shinji questioned impatiently, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"_**DO YOU WISH TO *SAVE* THE ONE YOU CALL RUKIA OR NOT!" **_she snarled viciously, her temper flaring out of control.

"YES!" Ichigo answered angrily without hesitation.

"_**Then I'll take that as your answer!"**_ she snapped turning to look at Kisuke for confirmation.

Shinji frowned but Kisuke only nodded wordlessly as his eyes met Ichigo's. The substitute soul reaper nodded back to him gratefully as he turned to look back at 'Rukia'.

"… _**She was fatally wounded in her battle with Aizen's nineth espada and was left alone to die from her injuries…." **_she started quietly, her deep sultry voice tainted with forced detachment. Nothing but silence filled the room as she continued.

"…_**Driven by her desire to rescue her friend and refusing to die alone, Rukia dragged herself as far as she could before finally passing out from the loss of blood."**_

Ichigo closed his eyes and bowed his head. Guilt crashed down upon him… the thought of someone as strong as Rukia, struggling to crawl forward on her hands and knees fighting to stay alive, while he was off fighting a senseless battle with Ulquiorra shamed him.

"…_**She must have been found by the enemy because when she came too her body was strapped down to a cold metal exam table…."**_

Both Kisuke and Shinji unconsciously leaned forward, engrossed in the mystery that was being unraveled before them.

As 'Rukia' spoke however, her body language changed dramatically. She folded her arms tightly across her chest as her claw tipped fingers dug into her own flesh, as if trying to keep herself together…or wake up from a nightmare. Her voice grew strained and distant and it soon became obvious that she wasn't just giving them the details of what happened…she was reliving the account of which she spoke.

"…_**It was cold…so very cold. The restraints around her wrists, ankles and neck were tight, too tight to even move let alone get away, but she struggled anyway. Her wounds were still fresh and bleeding which had naturally attracted a vast number of hollows and arrancar. Even now their wretched masks still haunt the back of her thoughts. But no hollow, espada or otherwise, could have invoked more fear in her than *HIS* voice."**_ She spat disgustedly, as though the very mention of whoever *HE* was had left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Aizen?" Shinji interjected, just as curious as the rest of them.

A bloodthirsty look passed over her features as her striking blue irises completely disappeared, swallowed up in a white hot glow of rage.

"_**That silver haired bastard with eyes like a snake!" **_she hissed angrily.

"Gin Ichimaru." Kisuke confirmed with a frown. He did *not* like where this story was going at all.

"…_**Few words were exchanged between them before several arrancar carrying trays full of long, thick silver needles all tipped with a red substance surrounded the table. The bastard then told her that she was to be part of an 'experiment' that could bridge the world between hollows and shinigami perfectly though due to the severity of her wounds he feared she wouldn't survive such a procedure. He didn't let that stop him however, and with that said he pulled a small item from his robes and placed it above Rukia's heart. The countless arrancar surrounding the table each took a needle and held it above various specific locations all over her body, poised to strike as *HE* started to utter a incantation…." **_

"What sort of incantation?" Kisuke interrupted, obviously troubled by what he heard.

'Rukia' slowly shook her head as her wings twitched slightly. _**"It became impossible to hear it over the sound of her screams. Within moments of his incantation the arrancars plunged the needles into her body, tapping into paths of energy and power and manipulating them at *HIS* will and pleasure."**_

The table in the room started to shake as everyone turned their attention to Ichigo whose anger was barely contained while waves of spiritual pressure rolled off of his shuddering body.

"Calm yourself Ichigo! We don't want any unwelcome guests to come looking for you or our visitor and besides that people are trying to sleep." Kisuke warned quietly.

Ichigo struggled to breath as he fought to control his anger but it was proving to be extremely difficult. The thought that he let anything so unimaginable happen to someone like Rukia made his blood boil with a vengeance. _How *DARE* that fox faced coward and his pet arrancars lay a hand on her! I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS! _He swore to himself as he clenched Zangestu's hilt so tightly his hand began to bleed.

"_**Sorry Nakama…but that pleasure will be reserved for me and me alone." **_'Rukia' murmured in response to his thoughts. Ichigo rocked back on his heels in slight surprise as she turned her full attention to him. _**"…You've known pain Ichigo, but you can't possibly even begin to fathom the suffering Rukia experienced in that place."**_

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as she stood and slowly approached him. _**"…The moment the incantation was spoken and silver pierced flesh her world split in two. Her body was wracked in such horrible agony that it longed for death…but her soul longed for something else…"**_

Ichigo's heart was racing as she finally stood before him and brought her hand up once more, this time to rest on his chest. Shinji and Kisuke shifted subtly, ready to strike if necessary but to Ichigo's surprise her touch did nothing to harm or weaken him. Her spiritual pressure sealed away tightly within her.

"…_**. Her soul refused to die alone Nakama…and it was you…*you* are the one… the one her soul cried out for…but you weren't there."**_

A strangled sound escaped his lips as Ichigo released the breath he'd been holding, guilt and remorse threatening to suffocate him entirely and end his misery.

'Rukia's' hand reached up and lifted his down turned face to look directly into her eyes then. _**"It's not your fault idiot."**_ she stated firmly in a way that reminded him of his lost comrade.

"…_**. Your heart tells me that you would have saved her…even died for her if you could have… but because no rescue came, her soul, desperate to escape the torment and agony of what had befallen her simply wished to 'make it stop' …and…turned to its most basic and primal instincts… *THIS* is how I was born."**_ She finished with a sensual leer, pressing herself against Ichigo's strong body for a brief moment before pushing herself away from him and turning to Kisuke and Shinji.

"So through use of forbidden arts and the Hogyoku, Gin created you?" Ichigo questioned, fighting to get a grip on his sporadic emotions.

"…_**.I wasn't *created*!" **_She spat venomously as her pitch black wings flexed in anger. _**"I am NOT a *monster* as 'some' wish to think of me as…Kurosaki-kuuuun." **_she mocked bitterly, easily getting her point across to the orange haired soul reaper.

"…_**I was *born* from Rukia's agony and instinct. I am a part of her as she is a part of me…like two sides of a coin…or two sides of a double edged sword. Much like you and your own inner hollow. She called upon the darkest parts of her to 'make it stop' and *I* answered her." **_She continued dismissively as she looked at each of them in turn.

"…_**Those needles weren't just any old acupuncturist tools….they had been dipped in the blood of *several* vasto lordes. When combining their blood with that of a shinigami it broke laws of spiritual nature that were NEVER meant to be broken… Not only that but upon adding the Hogyoku into the equation it granted me access to the limitless power of both shinigami *and* hollows." **_She finished with a deranged laugh, as though the whole situation was entirely hilarious.

Ichigo looked pale… _If what she says is true, then that means Rukia is in a hollowfied form and *this* is 'her' inner hollow that's in control. And if that's the case, then it stands to reason that *my* Rukia is still inside of her somewhere._

"_**Yes, Nakama! Your thoughts are correct!" **_She turned on him suddenly, a fiendish twinkle in her eyes as she straightened herself up to her full height. _**"Your Rukia *IS* alive inside of me…but not for long. *THAT* is why I've come seeking your help." **_

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Ichigo snapped furiously as he stepped towards her.

"…_**I need *YOU* to enter our mind Nakama and save Rukia from herself before it's too late. If you and your friends refuse to do this Ichigo…then both I and the Rukia you love will die."…**_

* * *

Well? How am I doing so far? Still liking the story? Is it too much? Have questions? You know how to reach me and you know I *ADORE* hearing from you. You're reviews honor me and I'll try to answer questions if you've got them! Thank you for sticking with me and my story, don't worry…more is to come! -Miko


	11. Chapter 11

"What on earth are you talking about!" Ichigo demanded, his patience finally at the breaking point.

"…_**In order to trigger our hollowfication, Aizen used his zanpakuto to create an illusion designed to derive an aggressive reaction from Rukia. That aggression sped up the process which resulted in the changes that took place within us at the park." **_'Rukia' explained patiently. Ichigo only frowned.

"_**You look confused but I know you remember…it was also the first time Rukia had *EVER* attacked you."**_

Ichigo visibly flinched. Yes, he did remember, how could he not? He had never thought that Rukia would ever do something like that to him. No matter how skilled a fighter he was, he hadn't seen her strike coming.

"…_**I wouldn't blame her though Nakama… at the time both of us were struggling for control, therefore neither of us were in control."**_ She stated simply.

"I know how it works." Ichigo shot back irritably though he silently took heart in her words. _I know Rukia would never intentionally hurt me…it wasn't her fault. But what sort of illusion could have triggered such a violent reaction from her? _He wondered.

"_**The hypnotic power of Aizen's blade caused Rukia to hallucinate. She saw *you* Nakama… saw Aizen attack and mortally wound you, and then when she approached you the illusion changed and she believed you had been consumed by a hollow in much the same way as her former lieutenant Kaien Shiba was. Foolishly letting her emotions get the best of her, Rukia was going to let your hallucination slaughter us without a fight! *I* was under no such illusion though and rather than just LET us get killed *I* took control and killed you instead…or at least *SHE* believes that we killed you." **_'Rukia' chuckled coldly.

"Stop laughing!" Ichigo snarled, enraged that she could possibly find any humor in her words. "Why are you telling us this!"

"_**Tsk tsk. Temper temper Nakama." **_'Rukia' crooned merrily, feeding off his anger. _**"I'm telling you this because you need to know if you wish to save her."**_

"Save her from WHAT exactly!… *YOU*?" Ichigo fumed.

'Rukia' tilted her head to the side as though in thought before answering him. _**"No….from **_**herself**_**…although I suppose I *am* to blame for that. You see, in order to take control and save ourselves from Aizen's illusion I thrust Rukia into the deepest recesses of our mind….*That* was my fault. But it is Rukia herself who has lost the will to fight her way back to the forefront."**_

"Why?" Ichigo pressed, a sinking feeling working its way deep into his chest.

"…_**Isn't that obvious Nakama?…She believes you are dead…slain by her own hands. She blames herself and no longer wishes to live in a world where you do not."**_ She murmured softly, her mood becoming serious again.

Ichigo's own world seemed to slowly collapse around him at this sudden revelation and he leaned heavily on Zangetsu for support. _Dammit Rukia why? Why! Why give up the fight for someone as stupid as me! _He cursed mentally in both anger and frustration.

"…_**Because she's in love with you."**_ 'Rukia' answered firmly, folding her arms casually across her chest.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ichigo roared, pointing a threatening finger at her but then instantly snapped his mouth shut. "Wh….what did you just say?" He stuttered in complete shock.

"_**Ugh! You're just as blind as she is! IDIOT!" **_she ranted irritably while smacking a taloned hand to her forehead. With a huge aggravated sigh she continued.

"_**Look, if you want to save her, and I KNOW that you do… then by all means…come and find her…" **_She smiled eerily once more.

"Let me see if I understand all of this correctly…" Shinji broke in, his patience finally lost. "You had a mental power struggle with Rukia and now she's refusing to resurface mentally. If she doesn't snap out of it then she'll eventually die and take you down with her. So you want Ichigo to go inside your head and somehow pull Rukia out of her funk!" he finished in disbelief.

"…_**Guess if you wanna think of it that way Blondie then you can." **_she shrugged dismissively as she smiled saucily back at Ichigo.

"Its not possible." Shinji shot back in annoyance. "Two separate minds that belong to two separate people *cant* co-exist in the same body without killing the second uninhabited person's body. _A body *cannot* live without the mind_!"

'Rukia' stared coolly at Shinji before smirking at him insanely. _**"This is all correct…if done improperly. But there *IS* a way…isn't there Urahara-san?" **_

Her smile grew dangerously wider as she shifted her gaze over to Kisuke who had remained silent through the whole exchange. His eyes were hidden under the brim of his green and white striped hat but his lips were set in a grim expression.

"…It's possible." He confirmed reluctantly before glaring up at she and Ichigo. "…But it's dangerous." He warned. "Especially for you Ichigo. 'Mind merging' would leave your body susceptible to your inner hollow. Not only that but with you and Rukia's hollow searching for Kuchiki-san, her body would also be without someone in control... I'm not sure ANY of us are prepared for the consequences of what could happen if we couldn't contain either of you." He explained stoically.

Ichigo scowled before shaking his head. "It's a risk I've got to take if it means saving Rukia's life. I won't let her die…not on account of me." he vowed while clenching his free hand into a tight fist. He swiftly turned to 'Rukia', "How much time do we have before it's too late?"

'Rukia's predatory smile twisted wider victoriously. _**"I can't say for sure…Nakama. She's been slowly disappearing from our mind for several days now. I'd imagine though that we have little time left."**_

Ichigo nodded once before turning his attention to Shinji and Kisuke. "Then we do this *now*!"…

* * *

Deep in the training grounds beneath Urahara's Shoten both Ichigo and Rukia lay flat on their backs upon the ground, their bodies facing away from each other in opposite directions while their heads rested side by side.

Kisuke and Shinji stood over them, Shinji already murmuring the incantations that would raise yet another protective barrier around them, having given up his complaining earlier about this being a job for Hachi instead of himself. Kisuke was preoccupied scanning the contents of a very old looking scroll, his lips moving inaudibly as his mind absorbed the details of the ancient kido he was about to perform for the first time.

'Rukia's' eyes were closed, her face an unreadable mask as she simply lay quietly beside the silent orange haired substitute. He flexed his hands in both anticipation and apprehension; his mind a whirlwind of different thoughts and emotions. Common sense told him that this was a bad idea, allowing Rukia's hollow to manipulate him through his fear for Rukia's life; but his heart and instincts told him that the theory was sound and that if there was even the slightest chance of getting her back then he'd do it in an instant.

"Why?" he uttered quietly, startling 'Rukia' slightly from her own thoughts.

"_**Why am I doing this?" **_She finished his question for him.

"I told you to stop doing that! …..And yes, why are you doing this? Don't you _want_ control? Don't you _want_ complete dominance over her soul? Isn't that what all inner hollows want?" Ichigo murmured bitterly.

"…_**You already know the answer to your own question Nakama…you just don't realize it."**_ She replied with a calm smile.

Ichigo tilted his head towards hers to give her a skeptical scowl. She laughed genuinely at that though it was still laced with a sort of manic twist.

"_**Alright, let me answer your question with a question of my own…. You allow me to call you 'Nakama' when I can sense your resentment ever time I say it. Why? …If I attacked you at this very moment your heart tells me that you'd never return the attack…at best you'd merely try to defend yourself but you'd willingly die if it meant sparing my life…*MY* life…Why?"**_ She questioned firmly.

"…Because you are a part of her." Ichigo whispered softly at his own revelation. "…Good or bad, evil or otherwise, you are still a part of her soul. Just like my own inner hollow is a part of mine. I swore once that I wouldn't allow Rukia to die and that I'd protect her with my very life…after all that's happened… that still hasn't changed." He pledged gravely.

"…_**Then there is your answer Nakama. She is a part of me, just as I am a part of her. I can't allow her to die without in turn destroying myself. So in light of our current situation I guess that means neither of us has a choice but to do what we're about to." **_She smiled gamely.

Ichigo stared into her eyes for a moment as though searching for something before nodding once in agreement. He then let his head fall back to its original position looking upwards at the artificial sky of the training arena.

"_**The time is now Urahara-san! Stop reading and start chanting before I change my mind and slaughter you all!"**_ 'Rukia' laughed psychotically as she twitched her large black wings anxiously on the ground in anticipation.

Kisuke returned her psychotic smile with a knowing one of his own before closing the scroll and tucking it away in his robe. With a raise of both hands, he shaped them into a unique and difficult mudra of sorts and lowered his head. In a deep hypnotic voice he started to utter an incantation in a tongue that was unrecognizable to Ichigo.

"_**The dialect is hollow in origin." **_'Rukia' supplied for him.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise but had little time to process this information before his body jerked in response to a searing pain shooting throughout his entire being. Unable to suppress the urge, he cried out loudly in pain. It was matched by 'Rukia's' own cries as he vaguely realized she too was writhing in pain. Then…without warning…everything suddenly disappeared in a brilliant flash of white light…..

* * *

Kisuke finished the chant and finally opened his eyes, sweat dripping slowly from his forehead and down his temples. Shinji frowned as he looked down on the two bodies lying prone on the ground lost in a trance-like state of unconsciousness.

"I don't like this Kisuke. Everything has happened so quickly that I don't think Ichigo fully understood all of the risks involved with this. There are about a thousand different ways that this could all go horribly wrong if he's not careful." He murmured angrily.

"It almost sounds like you're worried about him." Kisuke smiled softly as he too looked down on the boy and the creature beside him.

Shinji snorted before giving way to a faint smile. "Guess the kid kinda grew on me without realizing it."

"He does that." Kisuke smirked as he looked up at the spiritual barrier the vizard had created. "…Have faith in him…" he then offered quietly. "…Love is a powerful force that can drive people to achieve impossible things. Besides, he's too damn stubborn to let anything happen to her."

Shinji nodded in agreement though his frown only grew darker. "…Its not *him* I don't have faith in…." he confessed coldly as he looked down on the hollowfied form of Rukia. Even completely unconscious she had a dangerous air about her…her lips twitching in a way that gave her the faintest hint of a warped smile…..

* * *

The first thing Ichigo noticed was the cold. The world he'd found himself in was bitterly, breathtakingly cold as the wind whipped and whirled about him wildly. Fiercely flying snow and ice shards harshly stung his exposed hands and face as he brought his arms up to shield his eyes from the maelstrom he'd found himself in. Gritting his teeth against the freezing temperatures he squinted his amber eyes in attempts to see anything beyond the whiteout that seemed to have consumed him.

"RUKIA!" He bellowed loudly, fighting to be heard over the howling winds.

A sudden strong hand on his shoulder caused him to jolt in surprise but also helped to steady him as he found solid footing and turned to see 'Rukia' before him.

He gasped slightly in surprise as her form was no longer that of the dark winged creature of night but of Rukia herself. Yet, unlike the original Rukia, she retained her nearly black colored skin with swirled white markings and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed once more in the standard soul reaper uniform; her shihakusho still black though the kisode beneath was a pale shade of grey instead of white.

"_**Steady Nakama! Stay still till you get your bearings straight!" **_She practically shouted in order for him to hear her.

"Where are we!" Ichigo shouted back, fighting the urge to let his teeth chatter.

'Rukia' grinned. _**"This is *our* inner world, Hers *and* mine…." **_

"_This_ is Rukia's inner world?" Ichigo murmured in shock, slowly taking in their surroundings. Clearly they were in the middle of a terrible snow storm with very limited visibility but Ichigo could vaguely make out a few snow covered trees, and possibly a small shrine off in the distance.

The powdery snow crunched softly underfoot as he walked forward a step or two. _What a hellish place_. He thought sadly as he knelt down to touch the frozen ground. _Has it always been this way for you Rukia? _Then, as though he suddenly remembered his mission he abruptly jumped to his feet.

"WHERE IS RUKIA!" He demanded, scanning the area once more but failing to find the one he'd come searching for.

With a swift sweep of her sandaled foot, 'Rukia' swept aside the snow at their feet to reveal that they weren't really standing on solid ground but on a thick frozen sheet of ice.

"_**If you wish to find my Sister then you must search for her down there!" **_She yelled, pointing to the dark foreboding icy depths below.

"Are you insane!" Ichigo roared, glaring at the ice before glaring back up at the hollow. "Just what the hell would she be doing down there! And what do you mean by *_SISTER_*!"

"_**She is drowning in the depths of her own sorrow and guilt, plagued by the demons of her past. In losing you she has lost all heart and just as the body cannot live without the mind, the body also cannot live without the heart. Because of this, she has built barriers around herself that not even *I* can penetrate." **_The female hollow snarled disgustedly while once more pointing a small finger at the sheet of ice on which they stood. _**"THIS IS ONE SUCH BARRIER! But…I believe *YOU* can penetrate it Ichigo…because *you* hold her heart…You must return it to her." **_Ichigo's brows knit together in both confusion and surprise.

'Rukia' then scowled in annoyance. _**"Are you so emotionally dense that I have to spell it out for you!"**_ She snapped angrily. _**"You'll lose her if you don't figure out a way to convince her you're alive IDIOT! I don't know how you'll do it, but somehow you *must* because if you DON'T then we'll die too! Get it?"**_

Despite the gravity of her words Ichigo couldn't keep the barest hint of a smile from his lips. _She really does remind me of *her* when she yells like that. _He thought sorrowfully. It only made him miss her more.

"_**Don't look at me like that FOOL! Despite our similarities I am NOT my Sister." **_She sneered.

"*Sister*?" Ichigo questioned again loudly, his own scowl returning.

'Rukia' then grinned with a firm nod. _**"Yes…my*Sister*." **_She confirmed._**"What were you expecting?… *King* perhaps?"**_She replied with a bone chilling laugh.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock before narrowing coldly. "How do *YOU* know what *HE* calls me!" He snapped back angrily.

At this her grin turned into a fully blown sadistic smile that stretched clear from ear to ear. The sight made his skin crawl and his body shudder involuntarily. His gut twisted into a tight knot, warning him that this was *NOT* good!

_**"…**__***HE* told me…"**_ She continued to laugh wickedly while pointing a finger off into the stormy distance.

Ichigo squinted, looking to where she was pointing.

Slowly, horrifyingly a figure emerged from the chaos around them. A figure nearly purely white, almost invisible in the midst of all the snow, stood before them. A second ludicrous laugh danced dangerously on the winds of the tempest upon them.

Ichigo's blood ran cold at the sight, his heart racing with both dread and disbelief. His hollow *hadn't* stayed with his body like he had thought he would have, but rather he had followed him here into Rukia's mind as well. This was SOOOO *NOT* GOOD!

"_**Welcome." **_'Rukia' leered, sizing up the newcomer before her.

Ichigo's own hollow only smiled maliciously. **"What's a matter King? You seem surprised to see me here. Cat got your tongue?"** He taunted, ignoring the female hollow before him for just a moment.

Ichigo's jaw flexed in anger, overcoming his initial shock he instantly wrenched Zangetsu from its resting place on his back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He roared furiously, preparing for a fight. Suddenly Rukia's hollow blocked him, standing right in his way although she was still facing his hollow.

"_**He's here to see *ME* Nakama." **_She practically purred in delight, unable to take her eyes off the other hollow.

Ichigo's jaw dropped in utter astonishment as he watched his inner hollow smirk while reaching for its own white version of zangetsu.

"**She's right King! I couldn't just let *you* go and have all the fun now could I?"** His hollow laughed cruelly while twirling the blade around in his hands playfully.

Ichigo growled in anger while he tightened his grip on Zangetsu. _This is _bad_…I have NO control over him here! _He cursed while calculating his next move.

"_**Go Ichigo." **_'Rukia' suddenly commanded solemnly, her humor seemingly lost for just a moment.

Tearing his gaze away from his grinning hollow, Ichigo looked down on the petite hollow in front of him in complete disbelief. _Does she really think she can stand up to him on her own!_ Ichigo thought, appalled that apparently she did. Sudden inexplicable concern for the diminutive female hollow who'd put him through so much welled up inside him. "I CANT JUST LEAVE YOU HERE WITH *HIM*!" He shouted fervently, unwilling to listen to any argument she may give. "HE'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"

Instantly 'Rukia' whirled on him. Without warning she leapt at him in a way that reminded him of how *his* Rukia used to come at him with that red glove, ready to force his soul from his body.

'Rukia's' dark hand slammed into Ichigo's forehead with such force it propelled him backwards easily. _**"STUPID BOY! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAME HERE TO DO SO *DO IT*!"**_ She roared so loudly it made his ears ring. With that said, she used their momentum to _slam_ Ichigo's unsuspecting body into the ice. With an earth shattering *CRACK* and a spray of glittering icy fragments the frozen barrier gave way and with a cry of surprise Ichigo disappeared into the dark frigid waters below.

Watching the ice slowly reseal the break in it's surface, 'Rukia' frowned. _**"Be careful…Ichigo." **_she whispered softly before standing and turning to face the other hollow once more. He had watched the whole scene unfold in quiet amusement and now smiled evilly as he took in the female hollow before him.

"**Not very bright my dear…" **He hissed merrily as he took a careful step closer to her, slowly but surely closing the distance between them. **"…With him here you MIGHT have stood a chance against me. Now you have no one to protect you." **He laughed hungrily.

'Rukia' suddenly burst out into thunderous raucous laughter, doubling over as though whatever was so terribly funny nearly pained her.

Ichigo's hollow frowned, clearly not amused and slightly irritated at not knowing the joke.

Gasping for air 'Rukia' fought to control her fits of spine-tingling laughter. She giggled as she finally stood upright and reached to her side. _**"I'm afraid you're SADLY mistaken…my *TRUE* Nakama…" **_She chuckled while drawing the blade that had been sheathed at her side this whole time. _**"….Its *YOU* who'll need protection from *ME*!" **_She spat viciously.

Ichigo's hollow smiled once more, his eyes alight with murderous intent and the thrill of an impending fight as he scanned the weapon in her hand. He recognized it easily from Ichigo's memories; it's long sleek ribbon trailing from the hilt a dead give away, only *THIS* blade wasn't white…it was pure black. A BLACK Sode no Shirayuki.

"…**THIS *IS* GOING TO BE FUN!" **He cackled wildly while raising his blade in a fighting pose.

"_**OH TRUST ME, I'VE BEEN WAITING JUST AS LONG AS YOU HAVE FOR THIS MOMENT!"**_ She shouted back to him against the snowstorm voraciously, raising her sword as well.

"**WELL THEN…" **The white hollow laughed, bowing slightly to the female before him in feign courtesy. **"….LADIES FIRST." **He crooned before laughing hysterically once more.

'Rukia' returned his sickeningly twisted laughter with that of her own and, with surprising speed and force, shot towards her opponent with her sword raised high… initiating a deadly dance between devils…

* * *

Im so sorry everyone! I know you all hate Ciffhangers but you should expect that from me by now. ;) Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and I hope you'll stay tuned. Im EXCITED MYSELF to write the next few chapters, Ichigo FINALLY reunites with Rukia and we'll get to see an EPIC show down between their hollows! Can't wait? Want another update ASAP? Send me reviews/PMs because they are one of the few things that keep me motivated! And I LOVE hearing from you all! Thanks for reading! -Miko

PS: I'd like to take two seconds and thank all of my new anonymous readers for their kind reviews! I was kinda worried at first (as I said before from past experiences) but I've gotten nothing but VERY KIND comments. I try my best to send every reviewer my personal thanks and even answer questions/possibly drop a spoiler or two.. but because I can't reply to a few of you directly I'd like to say a special "THANK YOU" to , Luna, and mysticalphoenix-avalon for their reviews! I TRULY appreciate your support of me and my story! I hope I haven't missed anyone else and if I have then PLEASE forgive me! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME! Be sure and stay that way and I hope to hear from you again! -Miko


	12. Chapter 12

Sword met sword in a resounding *CLASH* that resulted in an impressive explosion of spiritual power surrounding the two battling hollows.

Ichigo's hollow laughed insanely with joy as he pushed back against the petite hollow confronting him. **"You're surprisingly strong for someone so small!" **he stated merrily as the female hollow jumped away from him to give herself more room to move.

"_**Flattery will get you everywhere!" **_She purred seductively as she wet her lips with her light blue tongue in hungry anticipation.

In a flash the taller hollow shot towards her. Sword hit sword again and using his momentum to propel the two of them backwards several yards, he slammed Rukia's hollow into the trunk of a frost covered tree. He smiled cruelly as he heard the breath knocked out of her against him. **"…Is that a promise?" **He hissed in her ear as she fought to get air to her lungs.

Without warning the smaller hollow instantly hiked her knee up into the male hollow's groin smiling in wicked satisfaction as the white hollow cried out furiously in pain as he doubled over. Not stopping to miss a beat the female then harshly backhanded him in the face forcing him to stagger away from her. _**"…Keep it up and we'll find out!"**_ She half laughed half coughed in answer to his earlier question.

"**BITCH!" **He spat angrily while wiping a small trickle of blood from a sizable split in his lip and raising his zanpakuto once more. **"I'll make you pay for that!" **

Rukia's hollow only smiled widely revealing stark white teeth as she too lifted her blade. _**"YEAH!…" **_she panted excitedly, _**"..NOW YOU'RE TALKIN!"**_

With a roar Ichigo's hollow leapt at her once more, his weapon raised high to strike down on her. Swiftly she raised her own sword above her head just in time to stop the white Zangetsu from cleaving her skull in two. With a grunt she fought to stay standing upright as he bore down on her with malicious intent.

"**You're a FOOL if you think you can win this fight!" **He laughed insanely once more as he continued to force her back, the exertion of his attack causing her feet to dig deeper and deeper into the snow covered ground.

"_**YOU'RE the fool if you think I pose no threat to you!" **_She smirked knowingly despite her current position. In one fluid motion she thrust the hilt of her zankaputo upward while shifting her body to the side, causing the male hollow's blade to slide down and away from her own in a shower of white hot sparks.

Easily sensing her movements Ichigo's hollow also side stepped, keeping Rukia's hollow constantly within striking distance. It stayed that way for several minutes, each hollow striking and shifting, shifting and striking as they closed in on each other, both looking for an opening. All the while the winter storm raged on around them, battering their bodies with sleet and snow.

"**Gotta tell ya Queenie, this world o'yours really sucks ya know that?" **The male hollow smirked arrogantly as he effortlessly dodged a swipe of her weapon. **"Even the King's world is more inviting than this dump and *his* perceptions involve some pretty messed up shit! ...Although, it has been raining constantly ever since he lost the Queen…" **He muttered in annoyance as an afterthought.

Rukia's hollow gracefully ducked as the white Zangetsu sliced over her head. _**"These are the conditions I was born under, this environment is all I've ever known!" **_She replied defensively as she lost her playful smile for a moment. _**"I know nothing but pain and anguish, rage and revenge! It's *Her* grief that fuels the onslaught of this terrible tempest we find ourselves in!" **_she yelled fiercely as she leapt upwards to strike at his chest.

The male hollow frowned as he quick stepped to the left, barely missing her attack as he sized her up a second time. After a moment he smiled maniacally once more. **"I could fix this for you…."** he crooned eerily as he slowly stalked towards her while lowering his weapon.

She stopped in her tracks for a moment…intrigued by his statement. He raised his free hand up carefully and as he finally stood mere inches from her he gingerly reached out to stroke her cheek with it. Her breath hitched as his flesh made contact with her own, it was like an electric shock to her body. He smiled affectionately at her for a moment as his malicious yellow eyes met her psychotic blue.

The sickening sound of a blade stabbing into soft tissue suddenly mingled with the sound of the storm around them. 'Rukia's' eyes widened in complete shock as the male hollow's affectionate smile turned sadistic. **"…I'll end your suffering with the tip of my blade!" **he laughed hysterically as he she looked down just in time to see his zanpakuto sink deeper into her gut in a burst of brilliant red blood…..

* * *

*Drip*…*Drip*….*Drip*…..*Drip*… His brow furrowed in annoyance as he fought to ignore the obnoxious noise filling his ears….*Drip*….*Drip*…..*Drip*….. Incessant….*Drip*…*Drip* ….Irritating….*Drip*….*Drip*…. UNBEARABLE! *Drip*!

Ichigo's eyes flew open as he sat up in an instant. "SHUT UP!" He yelled angrily as he gingerly rubbed the large lump he had sustained to the back of his head from being shoved through a thick sheet of ice. The sound of his voice reverberated and echoed around him and he finally stopped to take a look at where he was.

It was terribly dark but as his eyes adjusted to the shadows he appeared to be in some sort of cave or tunnel. The ground on which he sat was entirely made of stone; slick with cold water and freezing to the touch. *Drip*…*Drip*… His eyes shot upwards and his mouth opened slightly in surprise as he realized that he must be in an ice cave of sorts. The ceiling of the cave was nothing but a glassy layer of ice. Countless jagged icicles in various shapes and sizes dotted the cavernous roof as well and he smirked to himself as tiny drops of chilly water *Drip Dripped* their way down the icicles til they splashed loudly on the cave floor below. So *that's* what was creating the nerve-grating sounds he'd heard earlier.

_How the hell did I get here? _He thought vaguely to himself as an involuntary shudder rocked his body. The last thing he remembered was the shock of the cold water when he'd broken through the ice.

He stopped rubbing his head at the realization that his hair was completely dry and he let his hand drop to grab the front of his shihakusho. It too was dry, much to his surprise and with a groan he slowly got to his feet.

"What happened to the water?" He murmured to no one but himself as he took in his surroundings more closely. The cavern he was in seemed to stretch on forever in both directions and he frowned deeply as he contemplated which direction he should take.

Suddenly, without warning, Ichigo was overwhelmed by intense feelings of grief and remorse wracking his entire body…to the point that it was nearly unbearable. With a guttural cry of agony Ichigo dropped to his knees and balled his hands into tight fists in his bright orange hair. He'd never been so crippled by such terrible emotions since his mother had died. The feeling was nearly identical and he moaned as memories of her horrible death filled his every thought.

"Please no…" Ichigo whimpered helplessly as he was forced to relive the moment that had plagued his heart with guilt and grief for years.

"Ichigo?" a soft and hesitant voice called to him from the darkness of the cave.

Curling into a tight ball on the ice cavern's floor Ichigo didn't hear the voice, or his name being called.

"Ichigo?" the soft voice called again, this time a little closer to him.

Ichigo forced himself to open his eyes and stare into the darkness now acknowledging the sound. It was a woman's voice…

"R..Rukia?" He managed to choke out as his body twitched under the powerful emotions coursing through him.

"No." the feminine voice answered him gently as a dark silhouette finally stepped before him from the darkness. Disappointment clamped down on his heart like a vice and he only moaned again as he dropped his head back down to the damp cavern floor.

"I am Sode No Shirayuki." The stranger before him answered softly as she dropped to her knees beside him and touched a cool hand to his forehead.

Ichigo gasped lightly at the coolness of her fingertips and wished silently that it were someone else's delicate touch… "Wh..whats…ha..happening..to me!" he fought to say as he grit his teeth against the persistent memories filling his every thought.

"What you are feeling Ichigo is the residual effect of Rukia's own emotions right now. Her painful memories are inadvertently triggering your own. Do you understand?" She asked calmly, though her voice held a twinge of sadness.

Ichigo nodded shakily as he swallowed thickly. "Rukia…This is…this is what Rukia…is feeling?" He panted helplessly as Rukia's zanpakuto spirit nodded in response. "For nearly four days now Rukia has been locked in a constant struggle against what you are feeling now." she informed him.

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as her words hit him like punch to the gut. "Four days!" he managed to choke out. _Four days! _What he was feeling was nothing short of sheer torment …how on earth could she have withstood this for so long?

*_**"…She is drowning in the depths of her own sorrow and guilt, plagued by the demons of her past….."* **_Her hollow's words echoed hauntingly at the back of his mind. _She wasn't far from the truth… _he thought mournfully _….because if anything THIS feels like drowning_. _It's as if the very air has been sucked from my lungs and I'm suffocating from the lack of it! _

"You must fight it Ichigo!" Shirayuki commanded sharply as he struggled to stay focused.

"H..HOW!" Ichigo ground out as he felt a fresh new wave of grief flood through him.

"…You must let it go…" She replied firmly as she stood up and looked down on him. "…free yourself from the regrets and remorse of your past."

Ichigo only shook his head as he gasped for air.

"You MUST Ichigo if you are going to save Rukia! She is nearing the brink and doesn't have much time left. If you cannot release yourself from your own sorrows and hidden pains how do you expect to help her overcome her own?" Shirayuki reasoned coldly although she once again knelt beside the boy and reached out to him.

At her touch Ichigo flinched but then relaxed hesitantly beneath it as she filled him with a surprisingly warm pulse of reiatsu….Rukia's reiatsu. Ichigo exhaled loudly in relief as he allowed her strength to fill him.

"It doesn't matter what sins of the past you bear Ichigo, there are those people most precious to you who are willing to help you shoulder these burdens. People who love you. Think of them…think of ~her~….would *they* want you to feel what you are feeling?" Shirayuki asked tenderly.

"No." Ichigo realized as he looked up at the beautiful woman before him.

She smiled softly and nodded in agreement. "What's been done is done. You cannot change it so you must choose to accept it and move forward even though it hurts…." She continued as her hand dropped from his shoulder to grip one of his hands firmly in her own. "….and together Ichigo you can make each other's burdens lighter….and ease the pain you both feel."

Ichigo stared deeply into her eyes and was surprised to see grief and pain there that mirrored his own. Was she too suffering the same awful emotions that he was? And if so, then for how long? For that matter, why wasn't she with Rukia? Why was she here all alone?…

His eyes softened as he took in her appearance. Despite her dazzling beauty it was obvious that she was weary and exhausted and his heart went out to her. Her eyes, so much like Rukia's own, silently begged him to rise and save her master…before the unthinkable happened.

A sudden surge of powerful resolve flashed in his eyes and he squeezed her hand reassuringly in return as he forced himself to his get to his feet. Shirayuki stood with him and reluctantly released his hand.

Taking a deep steadying breath Ichigo allowed images of the ones he held most dear to him flood his every thought, drowning out the awful memories of his dark past. Images of Yuzu and Karin, his two younger sisters, and even his crazy old man bolstered his spirits. Chad, Ishida, Orihime and Renji all flashed through his mind, reminding him that he wasn't alone…but the last image was the one that completely abolished all the pain he'd felt only moments earlier…and that image was of Rukia.

"Where is she?" he asked Shirayuki as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

Shirayuki's smile grew wider as she took in the boy before her. It was no wonder why Rukia's feelings ran so deeply for this young man. He was truly unlike any other she had ever met. Pointing a pale finger to the right, Shirayuki directed him to the path that would lead him to her master.

"Her anguish is strong Ichigo. She has placed barriers between herself and the hollow who now shares her soul. I've tried to reach her as well but she has even built up barriers that I myself cannot break through." she admitted painfully as she motioned to the tunnel once more. As Ichigo looked closer there was indeed a sheet of crystal clear ice that blocked the entrance to said tunnel.

Reaching out to it Ichigo's jaw dropped when his hand easily went right through it..as though it wasn't even there. Pulling his hand back he looked to the zanpakuto in confusion.

"She believes you are dead…she's erected no barriers against you…not yet." she replied in turn to his unspoken confusion. "…don't allow her to block you out as well Ichigo…or else all hope will be lost." she added gravely.

Ichigo's face hardened as he turned once more to the ice covered tunnel before them. Taking a firm step forward Ichigo prepared to pass through the barrier.

"Wait!" Shirayuki implored as she turned away from him and stooped to the ground to pick something up. Turning back to him Ichigo realized she held Zangetsu, in shikai form, reverently in her hands. Gently, she offered the weapon to him.

"I do not know what you will find as you go deeper into her mind Ichigo but I'm sure you will need him." she murmured as he humbly reached for the bandage covered hilt.

"I must warn you though…" she added solemnly as he looked back up at her, "…her mind is in a fragile state. I do not know what would happen if you were to release a getsuga in this place, but… I doubt she'd be able to withstand it. Take great care in how you proceed from here."

Ichigo frowned but nodded once in understanding and placed Zangetsu at his usual resting place on his back. The familiar weight was a comfort that helped ease his silent fears.

Shirayuki placed a delicate caress on the weapon and whispered a heartfelt farewell as she then stepped away from the ice barrier.

"I'll bring her back Shirayuki." Ichigo stated firmly without hesitation as he offered the zanpakuto spirit a confident smile. "….I PROMISE!" he vowed and with that he shot through the barrier and raced down the darkened tunnel.

"Be careful." she whispered hesitantly after them…..

* * *

GAH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I know you all hate them but for some reason I just can't HELP myself! This chapter was getting REALLY long and I had to split it somewhere and this just seemed like the best place. SO, this means that the next chapter is nearly complete which means you wont have to wait nearly as long! YAY! However… I would *LOOOOVE* some reviews for this chapter because I'd like to know what you think so far. Also, just for kicks, lets try doing a poll…

How should the fight between Hollow Ichigo and Hollow Rukia end?:

A) Ichigo's hollow will totally pwn Rukia's. Lets face it…he's the strongest!

B) Stabbed or not, Rukia's hollow will kick hollow Ichigo's trash! Girl Power!

C) Aww…the fight has to end?

D) Neither hollow will win! A bloodbath will ensue and they'll SLAUGHTER each other!

E) I WANT ICHIGO TO FIND RUKIA ALREADY!

Hope you're all still enjoying it so far everyone and Im excited to hear from you! As always, a special thanks goes out to EVERYONE who has taken time to review and/or PM me. Your support means the world to me and faster updates for you! Lol! Til next time! -Miko


	13. Chapter 13

The sounds of his own labored breath echoed throughout the cave walls around him as he sprinted down the tunnel. He felt as though he'd been running for hours but who really knew just how much time had passed in this awful place? His earlier feelings of grief and guilt still lingered with each beat of his heart and with every passing second doubt and worry that he was 'too late' gnawed at the back of his mind. Yet he pressed forward, faster and faster as he fought to keep a firm grasp on the one thing that mattered most….FINDING RUKIA!

After a while Ichigo noticed that the further he plunged into the cold dark cavern that the ground at his feet had grown dry and less rocky though still frozen before him. He was unsure what that meant but it wasn't until he jogged ahead a few more paces that something about the cave floor truly caught and held his attention. What he saw caused a cold shudder to run down his spine.

He stooped down to inspect the floor more thoroughly, just to be sure his own mind wasn't playing tricks on him and yet there they were…nail marks…. embedded deeply into the frozen earth as though the one who'd made them had been clawing at the ground wildly while being dragged deeper into the dark abyss before him.

Ichigo swiftly jumped to his feet and backed away from them a step or two, not wanting to believe what they really were. _Whoever left those marks must have been utterly terrified…_ his mind supplied against his will, _in order to leave such a deep trail. The ground is FROZEN SOLID! _

"Rukia…?" he whispered hesitantly as he shuddered involuntarily once more.

At that same instant his body jerked in surprise as he sense it! It was very weak and flickered like the flames of a dying ember but it was THERE! Rukia's unique spirit energy!

Ichigo took off like a shot down the tunnel as he blindly followed the long and frightening trail left behind by Rukia no doubt, despite how much he wished it weren't true. "I'm coming Rukia!" He panted to himself as he sprinted through the darkness "Please hold on! I'm coming!"

As he followed the length of the tunnel it suddenly made a sharp turn to the left and as Ichigo rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks as he found himself in a very spacious ice cavern. Awful laughter filled his ears as he took in the scene before him.

Four figures stood in the distance several yards away from him. Two of the figures he recognized as Byakuya Kuchiki and Gin Ichimaru. The other two were unfamiliar to him but as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the light that somehow filtered into the cavern and reflected off the ice covered walls and ceiling he scowled in uncertainty at what he saw.

The first unknown figure was that of a terrible looking hollow that had six limbs, a flame patterned mask, and several large tentacles protruding from its back. The last figure made Ichigo's jaw drop in shock. It was almost like looking into a mirror as he sized up the dark haired man before him whose resemblance was undeniably similar to his own.

As Ichigo glared at each figure in turn he noticed that all of them held a dark solid chain in their hands. As his eyes followed the length of the chains downward he gasped painfully as though someone had knocked the wind out of him. There, shaking like a leaf on the cavern floor, was the one he'd been searching for since that hellish night in the park...the night when he could have swore he'd watched her drown. Rukia Kuchiki.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo exclaimed in both relief and disbelief as his eyes drank in the sight of her.

Her body was shaking terribly and her hands, he noticed with great distress, were badly cut up and bleeding. Instantly it became horrifyingly clear to him just what exactly was going on. The chains held by the four figures in the distance were attached to Rukia!

Heavy shackles bound her wrists, ankles and neck and each figure held a chain connected to one of these five shackles. Byakuya held one attached to one of her wrists, while Gin held the chain attached to the other. The tentacle covered hollow gripped tightly the chains latched to the shackles that braced her ankles and the dark haired one who looked remarkably like himself held firmly the chain that was attached to the cruel looking shackle at her throat.

*They* were the ones who had been dragging Rukia down into this nightmarish place! His jaw clenched tightly in absolute rage as he then noticed just *where* they were dragging her to. For only a few paces behind the four figures was a shear drop-off, a cliff that Ichigo doubted any of them would ever return from should any of them fall from it.

At the sound of his voice crying out her name Rukia's head shot up in a panic as her wide violet eyes took in his equally wide amber ones. Ichigo's heart lurched painfully in his chest as her eyes locked onto his. Instead of looking happy to see him she looked absolutely horrified.

"*NO*! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted at him forcefully despite her weakened condition and raised a bloodied hand to stop him.

Instinctually Ichigo tried to run to her side but cried out in both pain and surprise as his body slammed into something hard, knocking him harshly to the ground. Instantly he forced himself to his knees, his heart nearly stopping as he realized what he'd ran into. It was a barrier….she'd raised a barrier against him that he could not pass through…

* * *

Pain flooded every sense so acutely that she balked as the male hollow laughed in triumph. He was so completely wrapped up in his own victory that he almost failed to notice when Rukia's hollow suddenly grasped the blade that was half way imbedded in her abdomen with her bare hand. He stopped mid laugh and frowned as a strangled laugh escaped her own throat. Dark crimson blood dripped steadily from her mouth as she looked up at him from her tight grip on his blade and smiled creepily at him.

"**You find your own demise humorous do you?"** Ichigo's hollow scowled in displeasure as he jerked on his sword slightly to wipe the twisted smile from her lips. Pain flashed across her features for just a moment at his harsh movement but then erupted into louder laughter than before.

This grated on the male hollow's nerves and his free hand balled up into a tight fist. **"DAMN IT WOMAN!" **he roared angrily, **"JUST WHAT IS SO FUNNY!"**

She managed to choke back her laughter as she gasped loudly against the awful waves of pain. _**"YOU!" **_She spat arrogantly as she used her sword hand to wipe at the steady stream of blood pouring from her mouth. _**"I'm laughing at YOU because YOU *THINK* YOU'VE WON!" **_She gargled in fits of laughter once more.

Rage pulsed through him as he gripped his blade's hilt tighter and prepared to yank it from her body and finish her off for her insolence. But her own grip on his weapon tightened as well and, before he could move, his shocking yellow eyes widened in disbelief as she used her grip to actually pull herself further *up* the blade.

"_**I don't need you to FIX ANYTHING…" **_She half laughed half groaned as she continued to drag her body up his zanpakuto.

Fresh blood poured profusely from her horrible wound to stand out in violent contrast against the glistening white snow at their feet. So completely shocked by the utter absurdity of what she was doing to herself, Ichigo's hollow seemed almost frozen in place.

_Has she completely LOST IT! _He thought in bewilderment before realizing that she had dragged herself so far up the blade that she was now at the hilt, her body pressed firmly against his own. The deeply intoxicating effect of her proximity was not lost on him and he gasped in surprise as she raised her bloody hand from the blade to grip the back of his head firmly.

"…_**.I just need you to help me FORGET…if only for a moment." **_she whispered passionately, finishing her earlier statement. And with that said she fiercely jerked his head down to wildly claim his lips with her own.

Strange and foreign feelings coursed through him as her lips met his and for a moment he was so completely astounded at what she was doing that he didn't know how to respond. Then, he tasted it… blood. *_Her_* blood… mingled with his own from the split in his lip. The taste was so unbelievably enthralling that it sent an undeniable rush throughout his entire body. It sparked a need in him so powerful it crashed through his senses like a raging wildfire. It was truly his undoing…

Instantly his free hand shot up to grip the hair at the nape of her neck tightly and he feverishly returned the kiss with so much force she hissed in both pleasure and pain. Her taste was unlike ANYTHING he had ever experienced before and he growled hungrily for more in a frenzied need that desperately needed to be filled. Her own groans in response only encouraged him to continue, which he did so without hesitation.

She laughed thickly in response as he eventually moved from her lips to rake sharp teeth savagely along the delicate skin of her neck, licking slowly at the blood that trickled from the wounds inflicted. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in a type of masochistic ecstasy as she reveled in the feeling of what he was doing to her. Her nails dug deeply into the skin at the back of his neck but he paid it no mind as he continued working his way down her throat.

In return she brushed her blood stained lips slowly along the length of his temple, lazily kissing him while moving towards his ear and shut her eyes against a sudden wave of dizziness.

Before he realized it, he felt it…his power level decreasing ever so steadily as he reluctantly pulled back a bit from her collar bone to try and sense it more acutely.

Sure enough, her very touch was robbing him of massive amounts of his spirit energy! As this realization dawned on him his eyes shot wide open in surprise as her zanpakuto was brutally thrust into his right shoulder clear up to the unique obsidian hilt.

In a howl of pure outrage he lifted his foot to viciously shove her body off of both him and his weapon, in turn causing her to release him from her own. Her scintillating distraction had given her enough time to rob him of enough spirit energy to heal much of the wound he'd inflicted on her.

Even now as he glared daggers at her the bleeding from her gaping wound had stopped and only a horrible gash to the skin of her abdomen remained. She laughed victoriously as she wiped the remnants of blood from her mouth with her sleeve.

"_**Was that as good for you as it was for me?" **_She smiled saucily at him as she brought her zanpakuto to her lips; slowly, alluringly licking his blood from her blade.

Despite the rage he'd felt moments ago he was unable to help himself as he threw his head back and laughed in absolute hysteria. The whole situation was _finally_ becoming clear to him and the prospects that the truth held were far beyond anything he could have possibly even begun to imagine or even hope for!

Theoretically, as long as he had power for her to draw strength and stamina from she wouldn't die, and since he had a nearly endless well of power from which to draw from she was nearly as indestructible as he was! How utterly… MAGNIFICENT!

"**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE!" **he forced out between fits of terrible laughter at the awesome potential this petite hollow offered him. **"I admit you had me fooled at first, but I think I get you now! You THINK like a soul reaper… but you *FIGHT* like a hollow!" **He grinned frighteningly from ear to ear in obvious delight. **"Out of all the opponents I've come across you are truly THE MOST FASCINATING!"** He laughed once more with slight admiration. **"I KNEW you'd be fun but I didn't realize just HOW *MUCH* FUN we could have together!"**

The female hollow stood proudly and smiled in fiendish pleasure. With the barest gesture of a bow she raised her weapon again and laughed. _**"Well then, here's to having *FUN*!"**_ she saluted mockingly before launching herself towards him for another attack…..

* * *

_NONONONONONO! _Ichigo's mind cried like a mantra as he pounded furiously against the glassy sheet of ice that separated him from Rukia.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he continued to slam his fists against the barrier.

Rukia was gasping steadily, as though she were having a panic attack as she could only stare at Ichigo in wide eyed terror.

"Not you too!" she choked out with a violent shudder. "Please….anyone but you…" she whimpered pleadingly.

More laughter erupted from the tentacle covered hollow and Gin Ichimaru while they tugged mockingly at the chains bound to her, dragging her slowly towards them…. towards the edge of the cliff.

Ichigo's temper flared dangerously as he watched their cruel actions. "STOP IT!" he roared fiercely, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" But neither of the four figures even acknowledged him, as though he wasn't even there. Once again he returned his attention to Rukia.

"Enough of this madness Rukia! Let me in NOW!" he demanded as he struck his fist against the barrier again.

"The time has now come Soul Reaper!" The hollow howled happily as it pulled on the chain in its hands once more.

"Yes indeed Rukia-chan!" Gin Ichimaru smirked merrily, "..Think of your friends. Just think of how much better off they'll be when this is all over."he laughed.

Rukia exhaled sharply as she rested her head against the ground for a moment in despair.

"Its all your fault that I'm dead Rukia..." the dark haired man replied calmly as he too pulled lightly at the chain in his hands. "…Its only just that you should die at my hands. A life for a life. You know I'm right." he concluded slowly as though speaking to a small child.

Tears threatened to fall from Rukia's eyes as she swallowed painfully and hesitantly turned to the one figure who'd remained silent till now.

"Your weakness disgusts me." Byakuya stated coldly as he glared down on her in utter contempt. "You disgrace the Kuchiki name with your lack of conviction and by your own pathetic existence. The least you could do is salvage some shred of dignity and die honorably."

Rukia shut her eyes tightly against her brother's cruel words, but it wasn't until she reluctantly turned her attention back to Ichigo and opened them that she let her tears freely fall.

"I'm so sorry…" she uttered in a strangled sob. "I never meant to hurt you…"

Ichigo's throat constricted tightly at the sight of her tears. He couldn't STAND to see her cry. _I can't take this! _His mind screamed as he once again slammed an angry fist against the ice sheet. _What could she POSSIBLY be apologizing to me for! _And then it struck him!

"…_**Isn't that obvious Nakama?…She believes you are dead…slain by her own hands. She blames herself….She is drowning in the depths of her own sorrow and guilt, plagued by the demons of her past." **_

Her hollow's words echoed in the back of his mind. _NOW it's finally starting to make sense! THAT'S why they won't acknowledge me! _Ichigo thought to himself, _It's because they're NOT REAL! The four figures aren't real but simply manifestations of Rukia's own personal guilt, fear, insecurity and grief. All of them dragging her down till eventually…there'll be nothing left of her!_

Ichigo pressed both hands against the glassy barrier in compassion as he fought against the unshed tears in his own eyes. _She's shutting me out because she thinks that I'm dead… that I'm here just like *they* are…to finish her off. _He thought bitterly. _Oh Rukia, how could you ever think that I'd blame you for anything? Don't you understand! You're the only reason why I'm still alive at all and there's NO WAY I'm just going to stand here and let it end like this!_

"BAN KAI!" Ichigo bellowed as he reached for Zangetsu…

* * *

Shinji scowled as he paced slowly around the two figures of Ichigo and 'Rukia'.

"Something's wrong Kisuke." He muttered as he finally stopped and leaned down to inspect Ichigo more closely. The boy's body was deathly still and the only signs of life he showed were the steady rising and falling of his chest. 'Rukia's' body on the other hand jerked and twitched sporadically and a few moments ago blood had started trickling from her mouth.

Kisuke Urahara only frowned and adjusted his hat slightly. "I know what you mean." he answered quietly. "It's been over an hour now and neither of them are showing the signs I thought they would."

"What do you mean 'signs'?" Shinji questioned.

"By merging Ichigo's mind to Rukia's I would have thought for sure that Ichigo's inner hollow would have taken the opportunity to possess ichigo's body when it had the chance. But I've seen no sign of that….and it worries me." he uttered darkly. "His body should be going crazy right now…"

"Do you…do you think that Ichigo's hollow might have…." Shinji stated, not needing to finish the question.

Kisuke only scowled and nodded silently. If Ichigo's hollow HAD followed Ichigo into Rukia's mind then there was no telling WHAT would happen.

Urahara knelt down next to 'Rukia' and carefully wiped away the trail of blood from her mouth with his sleeve, frowning deeply. Something ugly was taking place inside of Rukia and at the rate they were going, if something didn't change soon, then he doubted she'd hold out much longer.

"Hurry up Ichigo…" he murmured anxiously as he glanced over at the still figure of the boy.

Suddenly a loud commotion from the entrance to the training grounds caused both Shinji and Kisuke to turn sharply, surprise marring their faces as they saw Renji come crashing into the room, followed closely yet gracefully by Yoruichi.

"KISUKE! WHERE'S ICHIGO!" He panted tiredly, as though he'd just gotten done running a marathon. "I NEED to talk to him and he wasn't at ho…." he stopped mid sentence as he took in the scene before him.

"What THE HELL is going on here!" He gasped as he ran towards the figures shielded inside of Shinji's protective barriers, his eyes wildly scanning Ichigo and Rukia's prone bodies.

"We're having a party!…" Shinji replied casually as both he and Kisuke stood and walked towards the edge of the barrier. "…Care to join us?"

Renji scowled as he ignored the visored's flippant comment and turned to Kisuke. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, or how on earth you were able to find *her*.." he snapped irritably while pointing a finger at 'Rukia', "…but we've got trouble!"…

* * *

Hi everyone! Hope you all liked this new chapter and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your input and reviews! I hope you had as much fun casting your votes as I did reading them! You guys are just SOOOOO AWESOME! ;)

Are things still making sense? Are you following along ok or have a lost some of you? In case you didn't get who the two "unknown" figures were, the hollow is Metastacia (the hollow who killed Kaien), and the guy who looks like Ichigo is Kaien! They are unknown to Ichigo because he never met either of them. Any other questions? Feel free to PM or review and I'll do my best to reply…Other than that, I'd LOOOOVE to hear what you thought of this latest chapter! Review? Pretty Please? -Miko

-To gapinginawereader: Yeah! Go Chika's! Fo' Sho'! *fist bump back*

-To T0day: You are welcome and thanks for your comment! ;)

PS: Hey Everyone! I also uploaded a prologue for a new story idea I had and am looking for feedback! Read it and let me know what you think! It's called "The Note"... Thanks! -Miko


	14. Chapter 14

"What kind of trouble?" Kisuke asked calmly as he shot a glance at Yoruichi, who'd been acting as their look-out after explaining 'Rukia's' situation before starting the merging process.

The dark skinned woman only frowned as she nodded towards Renji, a gesture telling him that what the red haired shinigami had to say was important.

"Head Captain Yamamoto called together a Captain's meeting where Captain Kuchiki and I were to report our findings of what happened nearly four days ago…" Renji started as he slowly began to catch his breath. "..After receiving the news, General Yamamoto determined Rukia to be a danger to both the human world AND Soul Society. He then gave the order that Captains' Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Soi Fong, and Sajin Komomura dispatch as soon as possible for the human world to find Rukia, 'subdue' her and bring her back to Soul Society for research… but if she resists…" Renji stopped, unable to finish as he glared at the ground in obvious fury.

"..If she resists then _what_?" Shinji prodded though he already knew the answer, all too well.

"… Kill her on sight!" Renji snapped angrily as his eyes locked onto the blonde haired visored's.

Shinji frowned as he turned to glance back at 'Rukia'. Her body still twitched and jerked sporadically and his expression softened. He knew what it was like…to become the outcast, forsaken by the same people who'd once held your allegiance and, in turn, your faith and trust. No one deserved such treatment and, upon hearing the horrifying tale of just how this fate had befallen her, he felt no one deserved it less than she.

Kisuke frowned as well and also turned back to glance at Ichigo and 'Rukia'. "Do they know she's here?" he questioned, turning once more to look back at Renji.

Renji swiftly shook his head. "No, *I* didn't even know she was here! Like I said, I came here looking for Ichigo so I could warn him about what's going on. When I couldn't find him at home I thought he might be here..."

"Were you followed?" Yoruichi asked stiffly, her mind working fast to form some sort of plan.

"I don't think so…" he murmured doubtfully, "Captain Kuchiki is actually the one who opened a separate Senkaimon gate for me… Naturally he's worried about Rukia but he's been given strict orders not to interfere by the Head Captain, says he's too close to the situation." he added irritably. "No doubt they'll keep him under surveillance."

The other three nodded silently.

"..Speaking of 'situations' would somebody PLEASE explain to me just WHAT is going on HERE!" Renji suddenly burst out in frustration as he gestured over to Ichigo and Rukia….

* * *

The robes of his Ban Kai fluttered wildly around him but as he slashed at the sheet of ice that blocked him from the only one that mattered his heart started to race. He wasn't even leaving a scratch!

"AAARGH! DAMMIT RUKIA! DON'T DO THIS!" He roared at the top of his lungs as he watched her through the barrier.

Rukia only shook her head and tried to cover her ears as she refused to look at him. "I can't take this Ichigo! PLEASE! It's *KILLING* me just to LOOK at you!" She moaned in torment.

Ichigo only cursed again as he continued to blindly hack away uselessly at the barrier. He was losing her and he KNEW it! She was now only a foot away from the edge and her captors stood at the mouth of the precipice with no sign of stopping. If he didn't do something FAST then it would all be over!

"DAMMIT!" He snarled again as he stood panting from exertion. Covered in sweat that only helped to chill him to the bone he staggered slightly as he prepared to try exactly what Shirayuki had warned him about…but what other choice did he have!

"GETSUGAAA…" He growled before stopping as he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder firmly. No one else would have been able to see the dark cloaked man who now stood behind him but Ichigo recognized the personification of his blade immediately.

"ZANGETSU!" He cried in relief at the sight of his zanpakuto spirit, knowing that _somehow_, the old man would know what to do.

"Salvation doesn't lie within your blade Ichigo…" Zangetsu stated fervently as his grip tightened on the boy ever so slightly to stress his point. "…It lies within your heart."

"My heart?" Ichigo's eyes widened in confusion. "I don't understand old man."

Zangetsu shifted his billowing cloak away from Ichigo and instantly the orange haired teen dropped to his knees, once again being overwhelmed by the emotional torture he'd suffered earlier with Shirayuki. "Have you forgotten already what _she_ taught you?" His zanpakuto asked stoically as he watched Ichigo writhe in grief before him. "..Have you forgotten so soon what pulled you out of your own sorrow?"

Immediately Ichigo thought back to his brief encounter with Rukia's own zanpakuto spirit, struggling to remember what she'd told him. And then it came to him…"_It doesn't matter what sins of the past you bear Ichigo, there are those people most precious to you who are willing to help you shoulder these burdens. People who love you. Think of them…think of ~her~….would *they* want you to feel what you are feeling?…" _Ichigo gasped then as he remembered her touch, the one that had filled him with such warm reiatsu…Rukia's reiatsu. _"…People who love you…..think of ~her~…" _That same reiatsu now flooded his senses once more and he drew strength from it as he forced himself to stand once again. _"…Together Ichigo you can make each other's burdens lighter….ease the pain you both feel…"_

"I get it now." Ichigo said quietly as he watched a small approving smile tug at the corner of Zangetsu's lips. "I know what's in my heart." he stated firmly as he watched the zanpakuto spirit vanish from sight.

Swiftly he turned his attention back to Rukia, Zangestu's black blade resting on the cool ground beside him. With a determined scowl he pressed both hands on the icy barrier.

"Rukia! I need you to listen to me!" He shouted as he watched her figure continue to shake on the ground not far from him. She still refused to look his way but he knew that she could hear him so he went on.

"I'm not here to hurt you Rukia, I would NEVER hurt you! Don't you know that!.." he questioned as his eyes continued to rake over her, hoping against hope that she'd look up and respond to him.

Rukia continued to tremble violently, her eyes screwed tightly shut as she listened to the haunting sound of his voice. It was truly the most beautiful and most terrifying thing she'd heard in what seemed like years down here. _It's only poetic justice that he'd show up here to see my end…_ She thought miserably as she felt herself being dragged a few inches further _…After all, aren't I the one who put an end to him?_..

"Dammit Rukia! I came here to SAVE you! The least you can do is LOOK at me when I'm trying to talk to you!" He bellowed, desperate to get her to look at him. _If she looks at me then I might be able to convince her that I'm REAL!_ He thought frantically as he watched her for a reaction.

To his astonishment the raven haired shinigami finally raised her head and locked tear filled eyes on him. His heart lurched painfully in his chest and he fought to give her what he hoped looked like an encouraging smile. Internally though his mind was racing. _She looks like she's about to break._ He worried as he swallowed against the knot in his throat.

"That's it Rukia! Good!.." He praised while fighting to maintain eye contact with her. "Now, listen to me carefully…It's NOT REAL! None of THIS is *real*! You've GOT to trust me and snap out of this!"

Rukia's breathing slowed slightly as her eyes scanned him in disbelief. _He looks so real! _She thought sorrowfully as her heart ached badly with each beat. _If only it were true! If only…_ But instantly her mind was filled with the awful images of driving her zanpakuto into his unprotected body, slaying him just as she had done to Kaien years ago. _No…he couldn't possibly be real._

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a strangled sob, tears continuing to slip down her scratched and pale cheeks.

Ichigo was taken aback slightly at the question. It was obvious from the look in her eyes that she was far from convinced.

"…I want you to believe me." He replied beseechingly as he fought the urge to start pounding against the ice again. "…I'm ALIVE Rukia!…I'm alive, so there's no need for you to go on punishing yourself for something you _DIDN'T DO!" _he argued angrily, upset that she'd put herself through such hell for someone like him.

"…It…can't….be true.." she wept brokenly as she tiredly dropped her head back down to the ground, resting her forehead against the cool frost covered dirt. "…I know what I saw…know what I did." she murmured, wishing for this to finally be over with.

As if in response to her unspoken desire the chains bound to her grew taunt and the voices of her tormenters filled her ears once more.

"It's all over now Soul Reaper. Time to say farewell!" the hollow crowed triumphantly and without another word, launched himself over the side, disappearing into the abyss. Rukia's body jerked back in response to the weight now pulling on her ankles and feet, her legs now disappearing over the edge.

"*NOOO*!" Ichigo roared, slamming his body against the barrier violently. His heart hammered a thousand miles an hour in his chest, threatening to burst as he began to panic! "RUKIA!" he cried, his voice breaking under the strain of his emotions.

Rukia's head instantly shot up at the sound of Ichigo's wild cry and she grasped at the rocks around her to slow her decent. The sound sent chills down her already shuddering body. It sounded like he was in pain and, real or not, Ichigo's suffering was never something she could ignore.

"Ichigo?" she uttered hesitantly.

"RUKIA PLEASE! *PLEASE*! You've GOT to believe me!" Ichigo begged breathlessly as he dropped to his knees to be eye level with her, his hands pressed so firmly against the barrier that they'd gone numb. "…I'M ALIVE DAMMIT! Aizen used his zanpakuto to place you under a hallucination, to make you *THINK* you killed me! But you DIDN'T Rukia! I'm *ALIVE*, I'm HERE and I've come looking for YOU!" he panted, his heart refusing to slow.

Rukia could only stare at him in disbelief.

"You aren't worth the effort of a rescue." Byakuya stated coldly as he tightened his grip on her chain before disappearing over the edge as well.

The sudden strain on the shackle attached to her wrist ripped her hand from it's hold on the rock it'd been latched onto and forced it to stay at her side, dragging her steadily backwards. Her other hand still gripped tightly to a jagged crack in the cave floor but her arm shook visibly under the added strain and she cried out from the pain.

"DON'T BELIEVE THAT FOR A SECOND RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted furiously as he struggled futilely to stay calm. "Byakuya is your brother! He LOVES you; CARES about you! So did Kaien! So do the rest of your friends! Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Renji…ME!" he forced out against the impossibly huge lump in his throat. "None of us want *this* for you Rukia! *I'd* NEVER want you to feel this way!" He cried forcefully, his amber eyes burning with unshakable conviction.

His words rang true in her heart but Rukia's eyes still shone with a hint of doubt.

In a desperate move Ichigo wrenched Zangetsu from it's resting place and, in one swift violent motion, slashed himself across the chest. Bright red blood sprayed from the awful wound and splattered against the barrier, dripping down it's surface in long gruesome streaks.

Rukia's eyes widened in both horrified shock and complete astonishment! _Blood!… *His* blood!… How can he be bleeding if he's already dead! _Her mind cried as she screamed his name in worry for him.

Ichigo's own eyes went wide for a moment at the pain he'd just inflicted on himself as he let Zangestu drop from his hand. He now leaned heavily against the barrier. Taking a deep breath against the blinding pain Ichigo raised his amber eyes to Rukia's once more.

Rukia gasped at the unabated sincerity that shone within their depths as he spoke to her once again.

"Because *you* live Rukia, *I* live. Don't you get it?" He spoke quietly though his voice was strong and sure. "I *need* you and if you give up now then not only will you die…but I'll die too. You see, no one can live without their heart.." he murmured as he brought his hand up in a tight fist to rest against his bleeding chest, fervently emphasizing his point. "…and you, Rukia Kuchiki, hold my heart."

Rukia's tears continued to fall freely from disbelieving eyes as she listened to Ichigo's heart wrenching speech. It suddenly felt impossible to breath as she took in his words and the sight of his injured body. In that moment, a sudden desperate need to touch him, to reach him, surged through her, filling her with enough power to pull against the weight of Byakuya's shackle and reach out for Ichigo.

The burning, agonizing need to return her gesture coursed through Ichigo as well and he raised a bloodied hand to press it against the ice once more. "…You don't have to believe me..." Ichigo pled in desperation, no longer knowing what else to do. "…all you have to do is WANT too."

Rukia fought to speak against the emotions weighing down on her but they were becoming too much to handle. She could feel herself slowly yet surely slipping away, but her heart longed to believe him and suddenly, with equally pure conviction, she cried out. "I DO!"

A horrendous *CRACK* echoed throughout the cavern walls and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. A huge spider web-like crack had formed in the center of the barrier and continued to work its way outwards. Hope surged through him like a tidal wave as a massive grin broke out across his face. _YES! _His mind cried victoriously as the barrier began to give way.

But just as the icy barricade shattered in an explosion of thousands of glittering diamond-like shards his hopes were instantly dashed to pieces. In a flash of movement the last two figures of Rukia's captors suddenly leapt over the edge of the cliff without warning!

Ichigo's heart froze in absolute terror as he watched Rukia scream out his name while reaching out to him before instantly disappearing over the edge with them….

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long! Life got in the way again as it often does but at least I finally posted. I also apologize since it's a bit shorter than some of my last chapters but the next chapter should prove to be quite a bit longer. Anyways, I would L-O-V-E to hear what you thought of this latest chapter and trust me, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write! So keep me motivated ok and REVIEW! Lol! Thanks again to all of you who continually do! You know who you are and *YOU'RE AWESOME!* Til next time! -Miko


	15. Chapter 15

_**End of Chapter 14:**_

"…_You don't have to believe me..." Ichigo pled in desperation, no longer knowing what else to do. "…all you have to do is WANT too." _

_Rukia fought to speak against the emotions weighing down on her but they were becoming too much to handle. She could feel herself slowly yet surely slipping away, but her heart longed to believe him and suddenly, with equally pure conviction, she cried out. "I DO!"_

_A horrendous *CRACK* echoed throughout the cavern walls and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. A huge spider web-like crack had formed in the center of the barrier and continued to work its way outwards. Hope surged through him like a tidal wave as a massive grin broke out across his face. YES! His mind cried victoriously as the barrier began to give way. _

_But just as the icy barricade shattered in an explosion of thousands of glittering diamond-like shards his hopes were instantly dashed to pieces. In a flash of movement the last two figures of Rukia's captors suddenly leapt over the edge of the cliff without warning!_

_Ichigo's heart froze in absolute terror as he watched Rukia scream out his name while reaching out to him before instantly disappearing over the edge with them…. _

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

"…Even after all these years, I still feel you at times… do you know this? Every time the cherry blossoms are in full bloom… when the first snow falls… when the light of the moon outshines the most brilliant star… I feel your essence all around me. And yet, when the darkness threatens to overcome me, that is when I feel you the most. ..when I *need* you the most. Perhaps that is why I now stand before your shrine… praying for the guidance you never knew you had so often bestowed upon me when you still drew breath in this life. Pride will not allow me to admit aloud to anyone how painful it is to draw my own breath in moments when knowledge of the absence of your soul alongside mine becomes to strong. Your soft raven black hair and your vibrant violet eyes will forever haunt my waking thoughts and my deepest dreams, yet it's a phantasm I gladly welcome with arms wide open. It only serves as a constant reminder of the love that, to this day, continues to burn brightly against the ever constant passage of time.

Ironically, my pride is what has brought me here to you once more…Hisana. Once again your sister's life hangs precariously in the balance and this time…I fear I cannot help her. Something dark stirs deep within her soul, taking possession of all that once made her who she was. Rukia is strong and while I harbor hope in my heart that she can somehow find her way back to us, I know that it is a hope that Soul Society cannot afford to share.

Even as I stand here, General Yamamoto's four chosen captains have already departed for the living world, bent on her destruction should she resist them in any way. No doubt that insolent ryoka boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, will do all within his power to thwart their objective in any way he can… but I don't believe he fully understands how far these captains are willing to go in order to succeed. Orders are orders and they must be obeyed after all.

However, despite his unending arrogance and his self-righteous contempt for anyone who doesn't share his convictions, he has protected Rukia, _my pride_, in the past at the cost of his own life time and time again. This is a matter that cannot be overlooked. I've sent Lieutenant Abarai ahead to warn him… but is that really enough…?"

"My Lord Kuchiki? Did you call me?" a soft spoken servant hesitantly called from the entrance to the Kuchiki family shrine. Byakuya Kuchiki turned partially toward the sound, the warm glow of the shrine's candles illuminating the mask of indifference that always graced the young lord's face.

"No." He sighed quietly as he turned back to the image of his late wife once more. "I was merely paying my respects before my departure."

"Departure my Lord?" the servant queried nervously, unprepared for his master's sudden announcement.

"Yes." Byakuya stated calmly as he closed his eyes and gave a nearly imperceptible nod toward Hisana's picture. "There is something I must do…" he murmured cryptically as he swiftly snuffed out the candles…

* * *

The wind howled wildly as it tore through the air while freezing icy sleet pummeled against everything in sight. Yet, despite the hellish conditions, the war waged between the two savage hollows raged on, their exchange of blows shaking the already dying world around them, their battle cries barely heard over the tempest surrounding them.

Neither looked to be fairing well against the other and the white driven snow that blanketed their battlefield was now defiled by bright splatters and splays of bloodshed, a gory testament to the violent nature of such creatures. Though in spite of all their terrible wounds they fought on, neither letting up or backing down as they continued to slice and cut the other to shreds.

"**Only three feet tall and you're the *biggest* pain in the ass I've ever met!" **Ichigo's hollow snarled as he spat the taste of his own blood from his mouth. His sword hand trembled ever so slightly as he glared at the petite hollow who had taken his pause as an opportunity to wipe away the blood flowing into her eye from an ugly gash on her brow.

"_**HA! With compliments like that I don't know whether to KISS you or KILL you…!" **_She sneered back before taking another vicious swipe at him with her blade. Instinctually the male hollow dodged but the female didn't stop there… Using her momentum she leapt upwards, somersaulting over her opponent's head to land directly behind him. With an instant flick of her wrist the ribbon at the end of her blade wrapped itself around one of his wrists and jerked it harshly behind his back. In a flash, one kick to his sword hand sent his blade flying and a second kick to the back of his knees sent him crashing to the ground.

He choked and gasped for air as the wind was knocked from his lungs. Struggling to get up he felt the tightly bound ribbon on his wrist go slack but a brutal kick to his stomach hurled him cruelly onto his back. Instantly he roared in agony as the tip of his own black blade was thrust into his palm, cutting clean through the center of his hand to imbed itself into the ice beneath it, effectively pinning that hand in place.

His eyes widened in absolute shock as he felt Rukia's hollow lower herself onto his chest and wrap the ribbon of her hilt around his neck as she pressed the blade lightly against his throat.

"…_**Maybe I'll do both…" **_she crooned softly as though hushing a child as she ran a dark finger over his lips, wiping away the blood.

The male hollow's eyes narrowed slightly in amusement as he watched her draw it to her own lips and lick away the evidence.

"**That's a pretty nasty trick using the ribbon of your zanpakuto like that." **He admitted with a devious smirk, **"I'll have to remember to try that with Zangetsu's shekai later …since I'm all tied up at the moment." **He finished with a maniacal laugh seemingly carefree of his current predicament.

The female's smile only grew wider as she nodded slowly. _**"What makes you think there's going to BE a 'later' for you?"**_ she giggled insanely as she applied a little more pressure to the blade at his neck. His smile only grew more arrogant and confident as he leered up at her. **"Cuz I don't think you've got the guts to do it!"**

He bit back an uncomfortable growl as he felt her blade bite into his neck slightly, the sensation of warm blood trickling down the side of his throat. _**"You talk so tough, but ya know what your real problem is?.." **_she uttered while staring intensely into his gleaming yellow eyes, her brilliant blue gleaming back just as brightly.

"…**That I've got an eighty pound bitch on my chest!"** He snarled in annoyance, his patience beginning to wear thin.

"…_**You're lonely." **_She stated somberly.

The male hollow's eyes shot wide open in absolute shock! _WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!_ His mind screamed as she regarded him with a look that no one had ever dared to send his way…. pity.

"…_**You find yourself constantly alone in the dark recesses of that boy's mind and although you tell yourself that you're *invincible*…that NO ONE can touch you, it leaves you feeling empty… 'hollow' inside."**_ She chuckled tenderly, _**"But rather than sit complacently by in the darkness you try to reach out in the only way you know how. Violently." **_she finished with a rare, soft and affectionate smile.

Thousands of feelings raged through him just as wildly as the storm they'd found themselves in. Shock. Anger. Pain. Loneliness…HATE! His eyes grew hard as the stinging truth of her words, like a cruel backhand across the face, burned hot in his chest where his heart should have been. Suddenly he was so sick of everything. The endless howling of the fiercely flying wind, the snow and sleet so cold that it practically burned to the touch, the calm and knowing gaze of the diminutive hollow before him, the king and his precious 'queen'. EVERYTHING!

In a burst of pent up fury the male hollow jerked his free hand up from its resting place behind his back to snatch the female hollow's throat tightly in his large white fist. With a roar of pure anguish he wrenched his other hand free of the confines of his own sword as well, ignoring the pain and damage he'd inflicted on himself in order to do so.

With a brutality manifested by an inner torment he'd kept long hidden he slammed Rukia's hollow viciously into the hard packed snow on the ground next to him. Blood shot high into the air as the female hollow coughed harshly from the impact. Shifting his body smoothly to now hover above her he continued to use his grasp on her throat to force her deeper and deeper into the snow. His immeasurable strength had easily shifted the odds in his favor but her struggle to breathe did nothing to alleviate the rage that now flowed through him the way he had hoped.

"**WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!"** He snapped at her in absolute fury, his face mere inches from her own.

Without hesitation she released one of her hands from the grip she held on his wrist and raised it slowly to touch his chest. His eyes widened at the tender gesture and unconsciously relaxed his hold on her, a rush of confusing emotions sweeping over him from the feel of her touch.

"_**I know your pain because I hear your every thought." **_She whispered thickly, her wide eyes staring back fervently into his own.

He said nothing, but his eyes betrayed the battle raging within himself… the battle that stayed his hand from crushing her throat in an instant and ending this fight once and for all.

"_**We are miserable creatures you and I…born of miserable circumstances." **_She went on softly, her hand slowly working its way up his chest to graze his throat and stroke his jaw. _**"…But you know what they say about misery…?"**_

A scowl that could rival his king's own graced the male hollow's face as he waited for her answer.

"…_**It loves company." **_She replied with a small smile after a moment, her delicate hand now calmly stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

A sudden, irrepressible, physically overpowering need to do nothing more than kiss her soft, dark, tantalizing lips burned through him to the very core and the hand around her throat twitched with indecision. He knew perfectly well what she was capable of…

Her small smile grew wider as she closed her eyes, drinking in the pain of his strong hand wrapped tightly around her fragile throat. He was so powerful, so fierce, so completely untamed… so much more so than she…it was truly a wonder that she had held her own for this long. Now the battle was over and he quite literally held her life in the palm of his hand. Despite this, however, she felt no fear. His thoughts pervaded her every sense, spreading throughout her entire being like a wildfire and her body shivered at the knowledge that his unspoken desires matched her own.

"…_**What are you waiting for?" **_She murmured seductively as she slowly opened her eyes again.

Without a second thought Ichigo's hollow instantly crushed his lips to her own with such violent force that even Rukia's hollow released a muffled cry of pain from it.

_To hell with caution! I may be a miserable creature but Im also a creature of primal instincts… instincts that have been denied me for FAR too long! _He thought fiercely as he deepened the already inebriating kiss.

"_**Yes…" **_She moaned in both ecstasy and concurrence with his thoughts.

And then they heard it…. A thunderous *CRACK* reverberated throughout the air around them and the ground shifted violently beneath their lip locked bodies. Like a shot, both hollows jumped to their feet and leapt high into the air as the ground split and cracked. The frozen lake began to swallow the great chunks of ice that once covered it, sucking them down into a newly formed whirlpool.

Without warning a massive snow covered tree toppled like a toy towards Rukia's unsuspecting hollow. Instantly Ichigo's hollow raised his hand and with a telekinetic surge he blasted her out of harm's way. With his other hand he used that same ability to summon his blade back to his grasp from the ice it was embedded in and then flash stepped to hollow Rukia's side.

"**What the hell is going on now!" **He snarled in annoyance as he noticed the female's obvious lack of regard towards her own safety. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she simply stared at their catastrophic surroundings in disbelief.

"…_**.He's lost her." **_she uttered in shock.

Ichigo's hollow barely had time to process her words before she whirled on him unexpectedly and slashed at him with her sword. Barely blocking the attack the male hollow glanced at her in surprise.

"_**IF WE'RE GOING TO DIE THEN I WANNA DIE *FIGHTING*!"**_ She roared brutally, her eyes wild and insane.

Ichigo's hollow started laughing uncontrollably at her words as he poised himself to strike her. **"MY THOUGHTS *EXACTLY*!"** He roared back and without another word both hollows dove at each other…..

* * *

Shattered ice shards shimmered and danced wildly in the air around him as Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and burst through the last remains of Rukia's barrier. With all his strength he dove towards the edge of the cliff, moving with impossible speed…

Without thought or hesitation he launched himself over the edge just in time to see Rukia falling. Instantly his free hand shot out to try and grab her, his fingers closing around the strong collar locked around her throat while using his other hand to slam Zangetsu's blade into the wall of the cliff.

The force from stopping Rukia's plummet, combined with the inner demons that weighed her down, wrenched his arm painfully within it's socket, ripping open the wound on his chest even further. Unable to stop the cry of agony that tore from his lips as he held tightly to his sword's hilt and Rukia, Ichigo grit his teeth against the fresh waves of pain rippling through his upper body.

Rukia gasped in both pain and surprise as well. The sudden stop in her descent into darkness jarred every aching bone in her body; the weight of her personal demons attached to her restraints threatening to strangle her if Ichigo's grip on her collar faltered. However, it was the *only* thing keeping her from disappearing completely into nothingness.

"I'VE GOT YOU!" Ichigo shouted firmly to reassure her, though his eyes were so impossibly wide that it was obvious even *he* was surprised he'd managed to catch her.

Rukia's own eyes mirrored his; the incredulity of all that was happening was beyond her ability to handle anymore. Yet despite her precarious situation all she could think of at that moment was the warmth of his knuckles brushing against her neck…._It's TRUE! He *IS* ALIVE!_

"Ichigo!" she managed to choke weakly as she simply stared at him, amazed that he still had the strength to hold onto her.

"Yo." he smiled softly though he was panting heavily.

He looked upwards, praying that Zangestu's blade would hold fast for them as he gauged the distance to the cliff top. They hadn't fallen far, less than two feet from the edge, from what he could tell. It would be easy to reach if he could just get Rukia freed.

Turning his attention back to her his smile gave way to a worried frown. Together they had shattered the barrier between them, yet Rukia remained a prisoner. Why?

"Rukia, I know you're tired but I need you to reach up and grab my arm." he instructed while sweat trickled down his temple. He could feel his body becoming more sluggish and his grip on Zangetsu was starting to weaken. He'd lost a lot of blood….

Rukia grit her teeth and used all her remaining strength to lift her arms, but the weight of her shackles made it impossible to move, let alone lift them.

"..I…I can't!" She cried shakily, terror gripping her at the realization that they were both going to die if she couldn't reach him. _Ichigo_ would die… unless….

"Let me go." Rukia uttered quietly as her look of terror gave way to one of resignation.

"Wh..WHAT!" Ichigo gasped, unable to believe what she had just said. But the look on her face was enough to send his heart hammering out of control within his chest. Instinctually his grip on her collar tightened. "NO!"

"LET ME GO!" Rukia suddenly roared fiercely, trying her best to struggle loose from his grasp. "I CAN'T DO IT!" _He *HAS* to let me go! I will *NOT* watch him die before my eyes again… not when I have the power to stop it! _She vowed to herself.

"DAMN IT RUKIA STOP THIS! " Ichigo snarled in both anger and agony, fighting desperately to keep a hold of her. Her struggling only heightened the already searing pain across his chest.

Suddenly his eyes hardened and his look of anger turned into a lock-jawed scowl. _How many times has she had to kick my ass in order to get me to snap outta my funks! How many times have I gone into battle with her ALWAYS by my side, no matter how bad the odds! And how many times has she been there to catch me when I fall?…Can I really claim to have done the same for her? I caught her just now, and there's not a *CHANCE* in hell Im gonna let her fall after all this! _He thought furiously and his eyes suddenly blazed a light blue, filled with resolve to do what he'd come here to do.

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He yelled at her angrily, shocking her into silence. "THE RUKIA *I* KNOW WOULD *NEVER* GIVE UP SO EASILY!"

Rukia's heart throbbed painfully at his words as all she could do was stare up at him.

"IF IT'S _GRIEF_ YOU FEEL FOR LOSING KAIEN, THEN _HONOR_ HIS MEMORY BY CHOOSING *LIFE* AND FIGHTING THE WAY HE TAUGHT YOU! IF IT'S _GUILT_ YOU FEEL FOR NOT TAKING ACTION SOONER AGAINST *THAT* DAMNED HOLLOW ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, THEN USE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO _TAKE ACTION *NOW*_! IF IT'S _FEAR_ YOU FEEL WHEN FACED WITH ALL THAT'S BEEN DONE TO YOU, THEN RISE UP WITH COURAGE AND *_CONQUER* _THAT FEAR!" Ichigo yelled passionately as he stared down at her with all the conviction he had within him…. and then his voice grew softer.

"…. And when it's _insecurity _you feel and the faith you have in yourself becomes weak, *KNOW* that _*I* BELIEVE IN YOU_, Rukia… FOR *THAT* IS THE KIND OF WOMAN YOU ARE IN *MY* HEART!" he roared fervently.

Tears fell freely from Rukia's eyes as she swallowed against the huge knot that had formed in her throat. His words had pierced her to the very heart of her soul, setting it ablaze with a feeling she was only now beginning to understand. His eyes searched hers, pleading with her to not give up. In that same moment she felt his reiatsu, pure and powerful, envelope her own. It filled her body with a warmth that banished the cold that had encompassed her for what seemed like years in this frozen prison. For the first time in a long time…she finally felt at peace.

Without warning a sharp blast filled the air around them and the shackles that had bound Rukia instantly shattered into countless little fragments before disappearing entirely.

Ichigo gasped as the collar around Rukia's neck also shattered, breaking his only hold on her. But just as suddenly as the collar vanished Rukia's, now shackle free, hand shot up to grasp his wrist tightly. Instinctually his hand grasped hers back and he used the last of his remaining strength to pull her now feather light body up towards him.

As he did this Rukia brought her other hand up to wrap an arm around Ichigo's neck, pulling herself into him to allow him a chance to rest the arm that had been holding her for so long. But instead of letting it hang freely at his side, Ichigo wrapped that arm around her waist tightly and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

He shut his eyes tightly while lowering his head to take a deep breath, drinking in the sent of her alive and whole. He felt the warm sting of her salty tears dripping onto the terrible wound across his chest as she murmured steadily against the torn fabric of his shihakusho.

"You'realive,you'realive,you'realive,you'realive,you'realive,you'realive,you're alive…"

His heart lurched painfully at her words and his own eyes began to water, for his thoughts mirrored them exactly. She was alive! Frozen, fatigued and nearly broken but alive nonetheless. And suddenly the overwhelming need to be sure beyond a shadow of a doubt drove him to do what he did next.

Rukia wept softly as she reveled in the strong beat of his heart beneath the fabric of his bankai robes. So captivated by the miracle that he was, indeed, alive that she didn't even notice when Ichigo swiftly dipped his head down to hers and captured her lips with his own.

Shock like a massive jolt of electricity surged through her veins and filled her entire body as he kissed her in such a way that could only be described as desperate and eternally grateful all at the same time. It was the first time Rukia had ever experienced anything like it and, though her body trembled in slight uncertainty, her heart soared at just how right he felt against her. She could feel his reiatsu once more mingling with her own, as though searching it to be certain it was truly hers.

Suddenly something warm and wet dripped onto her already tear stained cheeks and her heart wrenched painfully in her chest at the realization that they were tears…._His_ tears. He too was weeping. The heart aching gesture was enough to be her undoing. Only once had she ever seen Ichigo cry and that had been at the graveside of his mother under a great deal of guilt and distress. So the magnitude of the emotion that he was now showing for her alone was not lost on her. Once again she was filled with a warmth that made her sigh into him and he slowly drew his head back to look at her…really look at her for the first time in days. Despite everything she had been through she was still absolutely breathtaking before him.

A warm blush graced her cheeks as she stared back at him in disbelief at what they had just done. And just as suddenly the moment passed and she smacked him across the face.

"OW!" He snapped angrily as she glared at him icily. "What the hell was THAT for!"

"IDIOT!" Rukia snapped back just as angrily as she turned her head to the side to hide her embarrassment. "What do you think you were DOING! Whoever gave YOU permission to KISS me!"

Ichigo couldn't stop the flush that burned across his own cheeks as he scowled at her in annoyance. "THAT is NO WAY to treat the guy who just helped rescue you, you ungrateful midget! And I wasn't 'KISSING' you!" he shot back in frustration.

"REALLY? Then what do YOU call it fool!" Rukia griped, waiting for an explanation.

"**Sure looked like kissing to me."** Laughed an eerily familiar voice that caused Ichgio's scowl to harden and his grip on Rukia to tighten slightly as both of them turned to the source of it.

To their surprise they were no longer hanging off the edge of a cliff side but now sat at the edge of a calm and beautiful lake on a soft white snow drift. The sky was overcast but not unpleasantly so and glistening snowflakes fell gently around them, giving their new location an air of complete serenity and tranquility. It was truly a breathtaking sight and in the midst of it stood both Ichigo and Rukia's hollows.

Ichigo's jaw dropped un utter shock at their appearance for they both were covered from head to toe in blood and looked as though they had been slashed to shreds. Despite that though his hollow looked just as cocky as ever and Rukia's hollow simply smiled as she took in their newly improved surroundings and then at them proudly.

"_**Well done…Ichigo." **_she praised him sincerely as she staggered a few steps closer. _**"I knew you could reach her."**_

Ichigo's hollow leered at Rukia's weary form hungrily but Ichigo swiftly pulled them to their feet and positioned himself in front of her protectively, but Rukia barely noticed. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared in horror at the nearly mirror image of herself a few feet away.

"Wh….who are you?" Rukia finally managed to ask as she fought the urge to move in for a closer look.

"_**Don't tell me you don't remember me Sister."**_ the female hollow's smile grew slightly more mischievous as she eyed her other half. _**"Surely you recognize me for what I truly am." **_she stated as though the answer was as plain as day.

After a moment of thought, a mortified look of disbelief washed over Rukia's face and she took a hesitant step back. "….It's….Not…..Possible…." She whispered shakily and Ichigo moved in closer to her, fearing she was going to pass out.

"_**I can see you're having difficulty accepting this, but don't worry… By the time Im through with you, Im going to make sure you know EXACTLY who I am." **_the female hollow vowed darkly as she took another staggering step towards them.

"You stay AWAY from her." Ichigo growled threateningly as he raised Zangestu slightly in warning.

Rukia's hollow only smiled in amusement at him. _**"You've done well Ichigo but your work here is done. Besides, its starting to get pretty crowded in here and my Sister and I need to have some 'girl talk' if you know what I mean? You two would just get in the way."**_ she stated while glancing at both Ichigo and his hollow.

"**I'm not finished with YOU yet!" **Ichigo's hollow suddenly snarled furiously as the petite hollow raised the palm of her hand and pointed it in Ichigo's direction.

"_**Till next time then." **_Rukia's hollow smirked wickedly at him before turning her attention back to Ichigo. Without warning a powerful blast of energy shot from the female hollow's hand and slammed into Ichigo's body like a freight train…

* * *

Ichigo jerked up into a sitting position like a shot had gone through him. He panted heavily as though he'd just run a marathon and he could feel cold sweat trickling down his temples, neck and back. Looking around frantically he realized he was back in the training arena beneath Urahara's shoten, rather than in Rukia's mind. Somehow, her hollow and forcefully 'pushed' him out of her mind. Was that even possible!

"**That BITCH!"** he could hear his hollow roar in fury at the back of his mind. **"We weren't done yet!" **

Ichigo couldn't help but snicker in response to his hollows obvious frustration.

"**WHAT is so damn funny!" **the hollow spat in disgust as Ichigo continued to chuckle to himself.

"**I'm pretty sure you were done." **Ichigo replied snidely, enjoying a rare chance to turn the tables and annoy his hollow for a change. **"She beat the shit outta you!" **he finished with a laugh.

"**HA! That was NOTHING compared to what I could've done and DID DO to her!" **the hollow laughed uproariously in response to finally settle into a cocky yet dangerous grin. **"I must give her credit though for standing against me despite my obvious advantage in power. But what she lacks in strength she more than makes up for with cunning and unique abilities. Did you even notice how you feel?" **His hollow queried arrogantly as Ichigo frowned in confusion.

"….I…I feel… great." he murmured aloud as he assessed himself, searching for any traces of the mental torment they'd just endured. But to his surprise he felt even better now then he had before he'd even entered Rukia's mind. In fact he felt…stronger. Powerful. But how?

"**I'm telling ya King…better watch yer back with her. I have a feeling she's got more than just one ace up her sleeve…. And I can't wait for round two…."** the hollow chuckled evilly

"ICHIGO!" a familiar voice shouted, breaking him out of his train of thought.

"Renji!" Ichigo muttered in surprise as he turned to see the red haired soul reaper wave to him outside the protective barriers.

"What happened! Are you two alright!" he called anxiously but before Ichigo could answer a deafening cry split the air within the protective shields and Ichigo spun around in time to see Rukia's body going absolutely berserk. As though possessed by a devil, her body howled as it began to change rapidly into a more monstrous form.

"ICHIGO GET BACK!" Kisuke roared as Ichigo stepped back in shock.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Ichigo cried as Shinji suddenly appeared within the barrier alongside him.

"What usually happens when an inner hollow fights it's host! A complete loss of control!" Shinji snapped as he pushed Ichigo out of the way as Rukia suddenly leapt at them to attack. Shinji skillfully deflected the attack and swiftly Rukia backed up for a second attempt.

"KISUKE!" Shinji yelled but Urahara was already way ahead of him, half way through chanting a kido binding spell.

Rukia, however, in a wildly unpredictable move flew with blinding speed towards the top of the barrier and began to absorb the energy used to create it.

"STOP HER! *DON'T* LET HER ESCAPE!" Yuroichi cried in warning but it was already to late as the barrier gave way like the shredding of paper as Rukia burst through and flew with impossible speed towards the ceiling of the arena. With a shrill inhuman shriek Rukia's body instinctually used the protective power it had absorbed from the sheild to encompass her, allowing her to blast her way through the ceiling without the slightest bit of resistance. And just like that…she was gone.

"RUKIAAA!" Ichigo cried as he prepared to follow her but Renji immediately grabbed his arm to stop him.

"LET GO!" Ichigo snapped as he tried to jerk his arm out of Renji's grasp. But Renji held him firmly.

"WAIT Ichigo!" Renji hissed as he frowned at his friend in frustration. "I know you want to go after her, so do *I*! But there's something you've gotta know FIRST!"

"And what's THAT!" Ichigo blurted out impatiently but the look on Renji's face made him hesitate from protesting further.

"General Yamamoto sent several of the squad captains here to detain Rukia in any way necessary in order to get her back to Soul Society but that's not all." Renji stated darkly as he released Ichigo's arm. "Unable to pinpoint Rukia's location since she's been cloaking her reiatsu this whole time, it's my guess that they'll try to locate her through the only other way they know how….which is through YOU!"

Ichigo's frown grew deeper, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach at where this was going. "What do you mean?" he murmured apprehensively.

"..I mean, that they'll try to find you in order to get to her! Which means that the first place they'll go looking for you will be your …"

"Home…." Ichigo finished with growing dread…_My family!… _

* * *

Hi everyone! I am SO SO SO SORRY I've kept you waiting FOR*EV*ER for this chapter! But I hope I at least partially made it up to you by making it THE longest chapter in the HISTORY of this story! YAY! So what did you think? Do you still like it? Do you hate it? How many of you TOTALLY thought that the first few paragraphs were of Ichigo talking to Rukia at her shrine and dreading that I had really killed her off? Ha ha ha kinda cruel, I know, but a FANTASTIC reviewer suggested I try writing from Byakuya's POV which I found to be an interesting challenge. I LOVE Byaku-nii but I've never written from his POV before. Did I do ok? Eradona thanks for the suggestion! ;)

***IMPORTANT NOTE!**OK! Serious question here my dear readers! Im nearing the end of this story and while I have the finale already planned out I am struggling with how I wanna get there. So I'd like to ask for ANY AND ALL of your thoughts and suggestions! If I get no response then writer's block may impede the speed of my updating! GASP! So I need your ideas if you wish to share them! Do you want to see any other "Showdowns" before I pit Ichigo and Rukia against Aizen? This is an Ichiruki centric fic but perhaps YOU wish to see more characters? If so, who do you want to see fight who? Also, are there any plot holes that I haven't filled in with answers yet? If so, let me know so I can answer them for you! Lol! Any other ideas and suggestions are MORE than welcome so feel free to leave them in your reviews OR PM me any time and I'll do my absolute best to make your requests a reality! Once again THANK YOU ALL for your support and reviews! I love you all loads and look forward to your comments/suggestions! Peace and Love! -Miko


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! I apologize for the ridiculously long hiatus, I've had some very difficult personal demons to overcome over the past little while and its been next to impossible to find time or inspiration to write. But hopefully the worst is over and I wont make you wait that long for another chapter again! I've made this chapter pretty long as well so I hope you enjoy it, since you certainly deserve it! Thanks for being so awesome! -Miko

* * *

_Previous Chapter….._

…_."STOP HER! *DON'T* LET HER ESCAPE!" Yoruichi cried in warning but it was already to late as the barrier gave way like the shredding of paper as Rukia burst through and flew with impossible speed towards the ceiling of the arena. With a shrill inhuman shriek Rukia's body instinctually used the protective power it had absorbed from the shield to encompass her, allowing her to blast her way through the ceiling without the slightest bit of resistance. And just like that…she was gone._

"_RUKIAAA!" Ichigo cried as he prepared to follow her but Renji immediately grabbed his arm to stop him._

"_LET GO!" Ichigo snapped as he tried to jerk his arm out of Renji's grasp. But Renji held him firmly. _

"_WAIT Ichigo!" Renji hissed as he frowned at his friend in frustration. "I know you want to go after her, so do *I*! But there's something you've gotta know FIRST!"_

"_And what's THAT!" Ichigo blurted out impatiently but the look on Renji's face made him hesitate from protesting further. _

"_General Yamamoto sent several of the squad captains here to detain Rukia in any way necessary in order to get her back to Soul Society but that's not all." Renji stated darkly as he released Ichigo's arm. "Unable to pinpoint Rukia's location since she's been cloaking her reiatsu this whole time, it's my guess that they'll try to locate her through the only other way they know how….which is through YOU!"_

_Ichigo's frown grew deeper, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach at where this was going. "What do you mean?" he murmured apprehensively._

"_..I mean, that they'll try to find you in order to get to her! Which means that the first place they'll go looking for you will be your …"_

"_Home…." Ichigo finished with growing dread…My family!… _

* * *

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried in alarm before whirling around on her hollow self. "What did you do with him!"

The female hollow smiled haughtily as she took in her opposite. _**"Don't worry about him, Sister. I sent him back to his body where he belongs. Besides… if *I* were you I would be MUCH more worried about myself!"**_

Rukia's glare hardened as she instinctively reached for her zanpakuto, determined to appear strong. "Worry…? About what? You look like death warmed over." she stated coldly though her eyes never left the still badly bleeding hollow.

The hollow's smile only grew wider. _**"You're one to talk, Sister. You're shaking so badly you can hardly stand up straight."**_

Rukia scowled back angrily, frustrated that the hollow was calling her bluff. Her body did tremble with an exhaustion she had never known before. The torment she had endured for the last several days had left her weak and virtually helpless.

"_**But lets change that…shall we?" **_the female hollow practically sang as she stooped down to grab a handful of white powdery snow.

In an instant the hollow then vanished from Rukia's sight and just as suddenly she felt a presence appear behind her. Startled, Rukia whirled around just in time to see her hollow pitch the handful of snow directly into her eyes.

Rukia gasped in both pain and surprise as the sharp sting of the cold snow forced hot tears to spring from her eyes and run steadily down her cheeks. In attempts to clear her vision she immediately brought her free hand up to wipe at her eyes, panicking that she'd momentarily let her guard down.

Hysterical fits of laughter rang throughout the air around her and she growled in fury as the blur finally faded from her vision. After a quick scan of the area though her heart started to pound… _where did _she_ go!_

"_**Over here Sister." **_The hollow's amused voice crooned, sending tremors down Rukia's spine. But when she finally turned and laid eyes on the creature her jaw dropped in absolute shock.

Off in the distance stood her counterpart… completely healed and in perfect fighting condition. The female hollow smirked.

"_**If you keep that up your face could get stuck that way." **_she joked, completely at ease.

The petite shinigami immediately snapped her mouth shut and scowled. The hollow then pointed a knowing finger in Rukia's direction, watching with even greater amusement when her opposite discovered that she, too, was healed!

"H…How? How did you do this!" Rukia blurted out in both awe and apprehension.

The hollow's laughter filled the air once more as she took a calm step towards the shinigami. _**"Don't you mean how did 'we' do this?" **_she corrected cryptically.

Rukia's glare hardened once more as she took a small step back. It really didn't matter how the hollow had done it. All that really mattered was that she had!

"…I know what you *are*…" Rukia stated stoically slowly reaching once more for her sheathed zanpakuto. "…But *who* are you and *what* do you want?" She asked in a tone that smoldered with warning.

The hollow's grin slowly dropped into a wicked smirk, her eyes filling with both mirth and malicious intent.

"…_**I grow tired of those questions…" **_she hissed through bared teeth, _**"..Always the same ones asked over and over… and my answer is *always* the same!"**_

"Humor me!" Rukia spat, her hand now firmly gripping Shirayuki's pommel at her side.

"…_**. *I*…. HAVE. *NO*. NAME!" **_the hollow roared fiercely in defiance, the muscles of her body beginning to coil tightly, like a spring waiting to be sprung.

"..And the second question….?" Rukia prodded, she too beginning to crouch down for an attack.

The hollow's eyes narrowed as her smirk finally faded away, replaced by a serious frown.

"_**Isn't that obvious…Rukia…?" **_the hollow queried coldly, her amusement no longer apparent. _**"This was NEVER about what *I* want! …This is about *YOU* Rukia! ….This has ALWAYS been about what *YOU* want!"**_ she roared wildly, causing Rukia to swiftly draw her blade.

The hollow's smile instantly returned at the sight of Rukia's drawn weapon and she, too, slowly and dramatically drew her own.

It shouldn't have surprised Rukia, yet she couldn't stop her eyes from widening in complete shock at the familiar weapon in her hollow's hand.

"_**An elegant yet powerful weapon for an equally elegant and powerful wielder, eh Sis?" **_The hollow cackled as she flicked her wrist slightly, allowing the ribbon of the black Sode no Shirayuki to dance gracefully as Rukia scanned the blade intently.

From tip to tail the sword was as black as night, a terrifyingly beautiful yet deadly glint shining down the length of the blade as the light hit it perfectly. Without a doubt, it was truly a perfect mirror image of the zanpakuto she'd come to love and respect.

Theatrically the hollow lifted the weapon and pointed it at Rukia. _**"You once said that 'we stand in awe before that which cannot be seen'… I wonder Sister… Is it awe within which you stand before me now? Or is it Terror? Me, who you never knew even existed until now…"**_

Rukia's heart was pounding mercilessly, her mind racing at the knowledge that every thought she had ever had, every memory she had ever made, and every feeling she had ever felt… all of it was laid bare before her and shared by this hollow.

The hollow continued, _**" … 'We respect with every fiber…that which cannot be explained….' Well… one thing is for certain… Rukia Kuchiki….no amount of explaining will drive me away and before this is over I'll have more than just your respect… I'll have control..!"**_

Rukia instantly released a fierce battle cry despite her fear and rushed the hollow in a fury. She would not allow herself to lose control of her mind again, NOT EVER!

The hollow returned Rukia's cry with one of her own and smiled maniacally as, she too, lunged for an attack. Swiftly dodging the hollow's blade, Rukia allowed her opponent's momentum to carry her past. Turning quickly Rukia lifted her blade and boldly shouted "Some no mai, TSUISHIRO!"

Instantly a glowing circle of ice encompassed the radius around which her hollow had stopped in and the hollow turned to her with a smile. Before the spectacular pillar of ice could capture her target however the cunning hollow swiftly danced out of reach. With a laugh the hollow then vanished from sight.

Swiftly Rukia turned, expecting the attack from behind that was sure to come… only it didn't come from behind. With a resonating clash the two zanpakuto slammed into each other as Rukia barely turned to deflect the attack on her right side in time.

"_**That was good Sister." **_The hollow uttered happily as she pressed down on Rukia's blade forcefully. _**"But not good enough. Now it's my turn…." **_and with that said her hollow immediately jumped several yards away and with a twisted smile plunged the tip of her zanpakuto into the ground.

"_**Tsugi no mai…"**_ From the ground sprang several small dark glowing flickers of ice that danced up and above the hollow's head as she then pointed the blade's tip directly at Rukia. _**"Hakuren."**_ she whispered with sadistic glee.

Rukia gasped as a massive wave of black ice came surging towards her….

* * *

Ichigo's heart was pounding incessantly in his chest as he raced full speed towards his home. _They'd never actually *attack* my family.. would they! _He thought frantically as the buildings blended into a gray blur around him. He knew the Gotei 13 well enough to know that they would do whatever it took to fulfill their duties… but to attack an innocent human family? That would be pushing the envelope to far, even for them… right?

Of all the squad captains in Soul Society, he knew these four the least and though he prayed with heart and soul for the best, it was dangerous not to assume the worst. ESPECIALLY when it involved his family. Yet despite his attempt to mentally prepare himself, Ichigo was completely unprepared for the sight that awaited him as his family's clinic FINALLY came into view…

Cloaked by the cover of night stood all four of Yamamoto's dispatched captains. Komamura, Soi Fong, Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi all stood quietly atop his neighbor's house, seemingly conversing tensely with a single shinigami who stood defensively a few feet away from them on the street in front of his home.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he approached the scene. Even though the unknown shinigami's back was turned, Ichigo could easily make out a white captain's haori hanging loosely off one of the stranger's broad shoulders. But upon closer inspection Ichigo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in complete and utter shock. He recognized those broad shoulders…after all, he'd seen the arms and fists attached to them fly at him randomly on a daily basis.

"DAD!" the orange haired teen blurted out loud as he came to a stop just a few steps behind the man.

Turning at the sound of his son's voice, the answer to Ichigo's question was confirmed as his dad smiled knowingly at his oldest child.

"Bout' time ya showed up Son! It's rude to show up to a party late!" the older Kurosaki joked while turning his attention back to the four captains.

"You'll have to forgive my idiot of a son. You try so hard to raise them properly and teach them manners but sometimes they just can't be taught!" He laughed casually as though talking with old friends.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled instinctually, momentarily forgetting his shock. Just as suddenly though his amber eyes shot back up to look from his father to the captains. They looked grim and unamused by the father/son antics and Soi Fong finally took a step forward.

"Enough of this nonsense! You've wasted our time long enough." She snapped irritably, pointing an accusatory finger at Isshin before turning her glare on Ichigo.

"We've come here to retrieve the shinigami Kuchiki Rukia. Turn her over to our custody immediately and no harm will befall you." She stated without hesitation.

Ichigo's expression instantly turned as cold as steel as he felt his blood practically boil within his veins.

"No harm will befall *ME*!" Ichigo hissed while gesturing towards himself skeptically. "Is *THAT* why the four of you have come here? To MY HOME!"

At Ichigo's reproach Captain Komamura stepped forward as well. "Calm yourself boy, this is _not _what it looks like." He murmured coolly but Ichigo would have none of it.

"REALLY! Because what it 'LOOKS' like is *FOUR* captains against *ONE* man trying to protect _HIS FAMILY_!" He snarled back furiously as he stepped boldly forward to stand side by side next to his father.

"Tch. Your pathetic family means nothing to us." Mayuri retorted in bored annoyance. "As we said before, we're here for Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but Isshin swiftly cut in before him. "That's where you're wrong Kurotsuchi." the former Shinigami countered. "You say my family means nothing to you, yet you've come here looking for my precious third daughter Rukia, who is *VERY* much a part of this family." He stated seriously as he turned back to Ichigo and placed a strong and steadying hand on his son's tense shoulder. "Isn't that right, my son?" he asked quietly while glancing at the boy with a small yet sincere smile.

Ichigo returned his father's glance with a surprised one of his own. The older man's words and comforting grip caused his eyes to soften and a tight knot to form deep in the back of his throat. He'd always known that his father had taken an instant liking to Rukia and had almost immediately started referring to her as 'his third daughter'. At the time Ichigo had never really paid it much heed, simply brushing it off as one of his dad's lame jokes; just another way for the old man to get under his skin.

But this was different. What his father was saying now ran far deeper than just mere words or a superficial joke. His father… who was hardly *EVER* serious, was telling him something… _Showing him_, that not only did he accept Rukia as an important part of his son's life but that he saw her as a true member of their family. A member he was willing to fight for and protect with his life in order to keep her safe.

Ichigo swallowed thickly, fighting against the wave of emotions rising up inside him. _Do you know Dad? …If you've had spiritual powers all this time, could you possibly know…the lengths that Rukia's gone to in order to protect our family in return? Before she even knew or met us? _he thought.

With more gratitude than words could ever express and nearly physically unable to speak them, Ichigo mustered all the strength he could to return his father's small smile and nodded. Isshin's smile grew wider in understanding and both father and son turned back to the four captains.

"He's right!" Ichigo forced out in an almost guttural growl while wrenching Zangetsu from it's resting place on his back. "Rukia's not going anywhere with you and if you want her… then you'll have to go through *US* FIRST!" He roared in defiance!

At that, Kenpachi, who'd looked bored out of his mind till now, seemed to instantly come to life. In the blink of an eye his serrated blade was drawn and he flew at Ichigo in a battle-thirsty frenzy. "I was HOPING you'd say that!" the eleventh squad captain laughed wildly in obvious delight as his zanpakuto met Ichigo's in a thunderous *CLASH*!

"KENPACHI!" Komamura shouted angrily as he reached out in futility to stop his eager comrade. Furiously he turned to Captain Soi Fong. "This is EXACTLY the confrontation we wanted to avoid! I warned you that this would be his reaction if we came here! Not only that, but Kuchiki doesn't even appear to be among them!"

"She will be." Soi Fong retorted confidently, pointedly ignoring the other captian's angry outburst as she too drew her zanpakuto from the sheath on her back. "If she really has let the hollow within consume her then it's only a matter of time before the amount of spiritual pressure we're all about to expend here'll draw her like a moth to the flame." she smiled cockily while releasing her shikai.

Komamura fell silent though his eyes were seething. Soi Fong's smile only deepened. "You know I'm right, that's why General Yamamoto placed me at the head of this undertaking. Because I know how to put personal feelings aside and get the job done."

Komamura snarled angrily and took a small step back. Soi Fong smirked and turned to engage in the fight but then drew up short. As an afterthought she turned and added, "But, if you're really so opposed to this plan, _Captain_, then go ahead and stand down and watch. Im sure General Yamamoto will understand your willingness to disobey his direct orders."

Her arrogance was beyond infuriating, yet he knew she spoke the truth. If he stood down now, it would mean treason and so he reluctantly drew his own sword.

"Finished yet?" Isshin called up loudly from his spot below them on the street, patiently waiting for them to finish their argument.

"If I keep standing around here waiting for you to make up your minds then my son is going to accuse me of not doing anything… and believe me, I'd rather face _you_ than _him_!" He laughed jokingly.

"Oh trust me…" Soi Fong smiled in anticipation, "..It wont take me long to make you change your mind about that!" She cried, charging him suddenly at full speed.

Just as suddenly though a surprising force slammed into her side, driving her easily several yards away into the side of a parked car. Soi Fong coughed heavily in attempts to regain some of the wind that had been knocked out of her. _What just happened! _Her mind raced wildly as she lifted herself from the crushed glass and metal. It couldn't have been the enemy, the blow hadn't been hard enough to inflict harm…

"Always so quick to rush into a fight before thinking it through." a strong and confident female voice laughed lightly as Soi Fong turned to the sound.

"Yoruichi!" the second squad captain exclaimed in surprise as she took in the sight of her "attacker" a few feet away.

Yoruichi smiled and nodded as she took a step forward. "Good to see you too Soi Fong."

Soi Fong's shocked expression quickly melted into a hard frown. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you here Yoruichi but whatever your intentions are this matter doesn't concern you. So why have you come here?"

"To stop you from making a mistake." Yoruichi answered softly, her usual confident smile falling into an earnest expression of reason.

"Ha! A mistake? And what mistake is that? We are here on a mission. Nothing more, nothing less." Soi Fong replied, her face regaining a small yet confident smile.

"It was wrong to come here of all places seeking Rukia, Soi Fong. This area is full of homes and innocent families, including Ichigo's. People could get hurt if you insist on battling here which is NOT part of your mission objective." Yoruichi scolded as she gestured to the neighborhood around them.

Soi Fong's eyes followed her gesture, taking in the scene of Ichigo and Kenpachi locked in deadly combat and that of Komamura dueling with Isshin, slightly surprised the fox faced captain had actually engaged himself.

Her eyes narrowed in anger however as they landed on the familiar green and white striped hat belonging to that damned shopkeeper, who had already engaged Kurotsuchi in heated battle as well. So far there was little damage to the area but unless this was stopped it wouldn't remain that way for long.

"Soi Fong?" Yoruichi besought once more.

Angrily, the second squad captain turned her attention to her former mentor once more. "We are *NOT* leaving here without Rukia Kuchiki! She has been branded as a danger and a threat to the human world and it is our SWORN DUTY to bring her back to Soul Society or destroy her on sight should she resist!" She spat venomously. "Considering your soft spot for the human world Yoruichi Im surprised you're not on our side! How dare you stand there and accuse ME of not doing what's best for all these 'innocent families'!"

"Rukia's NOT a threat to the human world!" Ichigo cut in furiously as he dodged an attack from Kenpachi. "She's still alive and fighting for control! You can't just KILL her!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Soi Fong bellowed as she instantly struck out at Yoruichi. Reacting quickly Yoruichi flash stepped out of the way, giving Soi Fong enough room to do exactly what the former soul reaper captain had hoped to stop.

"SHUNKO!" Soi Fong roared.

* * *

"ARGH!" Rukia roared fiercely as she shoved back against the blade of her hollow.

The hollow smiled and jumped back a few feet to take in her counterpart. Rukia was panting heavily from the fight and took their brief moment of respite to lean on Shirayuki's blade for support.

"_**You fight well Sister but this battle is nothing more than a farce at best. You'll never be able to defeat me."**_

"And why is that?" Rukia snapped irritably, tired of feeling as though this was all some big game to the creature.

" '_**Why?' What a ridiculous question! The answer is obvious! Its like asking what the difference between a bird and the wind is!"**_ the hollow laughed merrily.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Rukia snarled, her patience long gone now.

"_**A bird and the wind!" **_Her hollow yelled excitedly, blatantly delighted by her opponent's obvious lack of comprehension. _**"You look confused Sis so allow me to clarify!" **_

With a wide sweep of the hollow's blade a large whirlwind formed, picking up the powdered snow from the ground beneath it and sending it flying high into the sky above. The glistening snow flakes seemed to dance around each other before finally colliding into one another to form what looked like a tiny fragile white bird floating in the breeze.

"_**A bird upon the wind is much like two sisters of the sky, forever locked in a delicate dance for balance." **_The hollow explained, gesturing to the little floating snowbird. _**"This dance can send one soaring to impossible new heights above…"**_ the hollow smiled as the small bird drifted higher and higher into the sky inside the whirlwind. _**"…Or…just as easily send one mercilessly crashing down to the unforgiving earth below!" **_she laughed maliciously while lashing a hand out at the whirlwind, causing the wind to slam the little snowbird into the ground. The tiny foul shattered back into a thousand glistening snowflakes once more.

Rukia's eyes narrowed, clearly not amused and uncertain of what the hollow was getting at.

"_**BAKA!" **_The hollow snarled in annoyance and in an instant she was attacking Rukia so wildly from all sides that bright red blood filled the air around them as the hollow's blade nicked and sliced her, barely deflected by Rukia's weapon. _**"You're not LISTENING to what Im saying so I guess Im going to have to SHOW YOU!" **_the creature bellowed.

Rukia fought to keep up with her hollow's erratic attack but the harder she seemed to try the more ferocious the attacks seemed to become. It was obvious the hollow was also losing it's patience.

"_**One 'sister' is an element without shape or form! A potentially catastrophic, destructive force that is untamable, untouchable, and ultimately *UNSTOPPABLE*!" **_She roared thunderously and in one violent strike she suddenly sent Rukia's blade flying from her hands to land several yards away.

The sickening sound of metal tearing into flesh filled the air and Rukia's eyes shot wide open. The coppery taste of blood began to fill the back of her throat. In an instant the hollow's pitch black blade had stabbed her directly through the chest and Rukia choked on a gasp of surprise.

Leaning in closer to Rukia, a small smile appeared on the hollow's face. _**"The other 'sister' is a living soul, trapped within the confines of a body that is small and pitifully *WEAK*!" **_the hollow hissed coldly, jerking the sword out of Rukia's chest to emphasis her point.

A guttural groan escaped Rukia's lips as intense pain washed over her entire body yet somehow she managed to remain standing.

"_**But despite their laughable differences in form, ability and power one manages to dominate and harness the power of the other! So what is the factor that makes this impossibility possible!"**_ the hollow's voice rang loudly all about them.

Rukia's eyes began to droop as the world around her began to spin. Yet her mind was completely captivated by what this bizarre creature had to say. Unfortunately though her mind was becoming to fuzzy to think.

"_**The answer is simple." **_The hollow smirked. _**"*INSTINCT*!"**_

Rukia staggered back a step at the hollow's wild cry.

"_**Pure primordial instinct is what grants a weaker being such as yourself the ability necessary to harness the power that resides deep within your very core and rise to levels unachievable to you otherwise! Yet you constantly deny yourself these basic primal instincts and instead allow yourself to be swallowed up by your own senseless doubts and irrational fears; leaving you to be driven by the wind and tossed about like a bird caught in a hurricane!" **_

_She's right_. Rukia thought faintly as she felt her knees beginning to buckle. _I've allowed myself to become lost in my own guilt and insecurities. I almost got Ichigo and I BOTH killed!_

The hollow frowned in disgust. _**"Even now as you prepare to fall by my sword you deny the instincts that tell you how to fight!… How to WIN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**_

Rukia turned her head away in shame, her bangs covering her eyes as she glared angrily at the blood stained snow at her feet. The hollow continued.

"…_**Worse still is that not even an hour ago your Nakama came here and delivered you from the very grave you dug for yourself and STILL you refuse to acknowledge the instinct that tells you EXACTLY what he truly means to you! Its *PATHETIC* and I won't stand for it! If you refuse to act on the instincts inside you and harness the power to take control then I will drive you into the ground sister! Then *I* will rule the heavens!"**_ she cried passionately as she raised her sword in the air once again, preparing to inflict the killing blow that would sever Rukia's head from her shoulders.

But Rukia's mind was not focused on the blade moving towards her in what seemed like slow motion. Her mind was pouring over what the hollow had just told her. _Instinct. Nakama. What he truly means to me? Ichigo…._

Suddenly Rukia's mind was flooded with thoughts, emotions and memories. All of them involving a certain orange-haired shinigami substitute. And then his voice, like honey over gravel seemed to fill her entire soul. _"Never give up!… Take action now!… Rise up!… Courage!… Conquer!… *Know* that *I* BELIEVE IN YOU Rukia…"_ Rukia's eyes slowly gained life back in them, her head slowly raised to see the blade descending towards her…. _"FOR *THAT* IS THE KIND OF WOMAN YOU ARE IN *MY* HEART!" _Instantly her heart began to pound rapidly as the memory of his lips on hers consumed her. _Ichigo…What he truly means to me… What I *KNOW*…..**INSTINCT**!_

Just seconds before the black blade struck, Rukia's hand shot up and gripped the sword's edge tightly. The hollow's eyes widened in shock as what felt like a jolt of electricity shoot right up the blade burn into her hand, forcing her to release it and jump back in surprise. In disbelief the hollow watched as the blade turned from the darkest black to the purest white in the small shinigami's uninjured hand.

Rukia swallowed back her surprise, pleased to note she could no longer detect the taste of blood. A small half smile worked it's way across her lips as she stood tall once more, Shirayuki's white blade gleaming brilliantly with the same resolve that shone in her master's eyes. Raising her head up to meet the hollow's gaze once again the look that crossed the creature's features almost looked like.. fear.

Without a word Rukia lunged at the hollow and buried her zanpakuto forcefully into the hollow's chest. The hollow grit her teeth against the pain and dropped to one knee before Rukia. With the barest hint of a grin the female hollow slowly looked up at her host.

"_**And so the bird takes to the sky." **_she murmured softly.

Rukia's features remained unreadable though her eyes softened ever so slightly as she gazed upon her counterpart. Suddenly the hollow reached up and gripped tightly Rukia's hand grasping the sword hilt.

"_**..BUT make no mistake Sister! Should you falter or allow yourself to become weak in anyway I *WILL* crush you under the weight of the power you harness now. You can *COUNT* on it!" **_She laughed crazily as Rukia slowly faded out of her inner world.

When she had completely vanished from sight the hollow stood once again, no longer bleeding or wounded. Turning she smiled as she came face to face with the spirit form of Shirayuki. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the hollow finally gave the smallest gesture of a bow.

"Thank you." Shirayuki sighed softly as she watched the hollow also begin to disappear.

"_**Don't thank me just yet." **_the hollow replied cryptically, showing no sign of humor or jest. _**"This….. Is far from over…" **_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well? How did you like it? Should I keep going or call it quits? I admit after all the crap I've been through lately I've lost some of my motivation so any and ALL reviews/comments/support is MORE than appreciated! Also, what did you think of Hollow Rukia's take on instinct? I imagine that most inner hollows see the relationship with their hosts in different ways and rather than a 'king and his horse' like Ichigo and his hollow, a 'bird and the wind' seemed to make more sense with Rukia and her hollow. Took me FOREVER to develop the analogy just right.

***ALSO* **I've had one fan ask if they could do a doujinshi for this story. I was ASTOUNDED but *HAPPILY* said HECK YES! So as soon as I get some updates and images from them I'll be sure to post a link! Another fan also did some artwork for this fic which is AMAZING so if you'd like to see their work you can find the link for it on my profile page. If anyone out there would ALSO like to do artwork/images etc for this fic PLEASE feel free to do so! All I humbly ask is that you share them with all of us so we can enjoy them too! ;D

**Poll: **In the next chapter Ichigo and Rukia will FINALLY be reunited! What I'd like to know is…should they confess their feelings for each other? Yes? No? Why or why not? Let me know in your reviews and you just might influence my decision! (wouldn't be the first time!)

Speaking of polls, thanks you guys for your last reviews and helping me make a decision on fight scenes and such. It sounds like most of you like the Ichiruki center so I'll stick with that. Also, it sounds like many of you would like this to become a two part story or to have a sequel. Really? You like it enough to have a sequel? I'll have to think more on that! Lol! **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! YOURE THE BEST!**

**Personal note to all my anon reviewers : **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Im SO GLAD I removed the block on anon reviews because you guys have been such a support! My only regret is that I have no way to contact you to thank you for your *incredibly kind* reviews! So I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter here!:

-**finely**: Thank you! Yes Ichiruki is DEFINETELY FTW! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

-**natty**: Thank you! So happy you've enjoyed this story so far! Thank you for your support!

-**Stephanie**: I laughed SO DANG HARD when you wrote that review I fell outta my chair! Literally! The Hollow babies scenario was just HILARIOUS! I can only imagine the look on Kisuke's face! Are you a fanfic writer yourself? Because if not then YOU SHOULD BE! I could EASILY picture your whole scenario in my head, it was that cleverly written! And your review just blew me away. I am SO HUMBLED by your unbelievably supportive comments. Im so glad you like the story and especially that you like Rukia's hollow. It has been such a treat but also an incredible challenge to write that character so Im grateful to hear positive feedback for her. THANK YOU THANK YOU for your review! I can only hope and pray that I hear from you again in the future! Stay Awesome k!

-**Sakura-bell: Wow! You are way to kind! Im so grateful you feel that way about my story! There are a TON of great fics out there so for you to say mine is one of the best is BEYOND humbling! I apologize for making you wait so long for the next chapter! Hopefully you wont hold it against me and will be willing to review again! ;) Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Bya-kun and it will be epic! Im also delighted that you think I should do a sequel! I really didn't think fans would like it THAT much but I'll see what I can do! Thank you again for your kind words and for your support! It really means a lot to me! Peace and Love!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Previous Chapter..._

_When she had completely vanished from sight the hollow stood once again, no longer bleeding or wounded. Turning she smiled as she came face to face with the spirit form of Shirayuki. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the hollow finally gave the smallest gesture of a bow._

_"Thank you." Shirayuki sighed softly as she watched the hollow also begin to disappear._

_"Don't thank me just yet." the hollow replied cryptically, showing no sign of humor or jest. "This... is far from over..."_

* * *

_SHIT! _Was all Ichigo could think as he countered yet another deadly blow dealt him by Kenpachi. He winced at the sound of the Eleventh squad captain's wickedly serrated blade grinding mercilessly against his own. This mindless confrontation with the four Gotei captains had quickly gone to Hell and Ichigo was at a loss as to how to fix it! But he _had_ to fix it somehow and _fast_! It was dangerous to let this go on much longer.. _here _of all places! Besides, he didn't have time for this anyway! He _needed _to find Rukia and help her somehow!

Kenpachi swiftly drove his zanpakuto upward, momentarily knocking Ichigo off balance and immediately rammed his shoulder into the younger man's chest, sending him flying several feet down the lamp lit street.

"Stop playing around Ichigo and FIGHT ME!" The spiky haired captain roared as he flash stepped towards the boy menacingly.

"THIS IS STUPID!" Ichigo coughed furiously as he forced his bruised body up off of the pavement just in time to counter Kenpachi's next swing. "We're _all_ on the same side here! Rukia isn't your enemy and if you'd just give me a little more time I _know_ I can help her prove that to you!"

Deep laughter rumbled out of Kenpachi as he forced his blade against Ichigo's again, this time using his strength to push downwards, causing Ichigo to snarl in annoyance as he fought to keep the blade from slashing down on him. "Is _that_ what has you fighting like a weakling? Your concerns! Honestly Ichigo, I thought you had more self control than that!" he bellowed just before bringing his foot up to slam against the orange haired substitute's chest, kicking him viciously into a chain link fence just behind him. A pain filled "oof!" escaped Ichigo's lips along with all the wind in his lungs.

Kenpachi stood up straight and smirked as he slowly walked towards the panting boy. "COME ON! If you're REALLY so worried about helping Kuchiki then PROVE IT! ATTACK ME!" He yelled in annoyance, readying his sword once again.

Ichigo's head snapped up at the mention of Rukia's name and, unable to control his anger any longer, gripped his sword hand tightly and roared "BAN KAI!"…

* * *

Meanwhile, Isshin frowned as he struck back against Komamura. It had been a long time since he'd engaged in a fight against a fellow shinigami, not to mention one of Sajin's rank and skill. He grunted as the fox face captain returned his blow with one of his one, his posture voicing for him that he did not truly wish for the battle at hand.

"I know its not your intention to hurt anyone here, but you can't expect us to stand idly by while you take Rukia-chan by force do you?" the former shinigami questioned as he smoothly dodged an underhand thrust from Komamura.

"No..." the fur covered captain replied calmly as he ducked under a swing from his opponent. "But surely you can see why this is necessary. Kuchiki-san in her current state, whatever's come over her, poses a grave threat to this world and the human lives within it. She MUST be stopped…one way or another!" And with a swift side swipe to the right Komamura emphasized his point with a spray of Isshin's blood as his blade grazed the man's shoulder.

Isshin grimaced but didn't cry out as he leapt back, bringing his free hand up to clamp tightly onto his sword arm, applying pressure to the open wound. "…But if Rukia-chan regains control over herself then she wouldn't pose a threat to anyone. Am I right?" he questioned seriously, ignoring the pain of his injury.

Komamura stood down for a moment as he took time to consider Isshin and his question. "…Head Captain Yamamoto would have to revoke his previous order, but IF Kuchiki-san could exercise control… then I don't see any reason why he wouldn't." The seventh squad captain murmured after a moment of thought.

A slight smile crossed Isshin's lips as he nodded, turning his attention to the other battles taking place around him…

* * *

Kisuke Urahara's zanpakuto, which had been released into it's shikai state a while ago, parried against Mayuri's half hearted onslaught. Notorious grin in place, Urahara flash stepped away from the deranged looking captain and stood casually on one of the neighboring rooftops.

"You don't seem to interested in the fight Mayuri-san. Something wrong?" Urahara smiled as he pulled a small fan from his coat and fanned himself calmly.

Kurotsuchi sent the laid back shopkeeper an annoyed look. "The only reason why I'm here is to collect Captain Kuchiki's little sister. I was told her 'current situation' is possibly the result of experimentation… an anomaly no one in Soul Society has ever witnessed before. In fact, I've heard she's become QUITE the sight to behold. Being a man of science yourself, you can understand my eagerness to quickly complete the task at hand and return with her to Soul Society. This…confrontation is a waste of my time and testing my patience."

Kisuke frowned and crisply snapped his fan shut. "Kuchiki-san's 'current situation', as you so delicately put it, is nothing for you to concern yourself over. She's been through enough and, being the intelligent scientist that you are, I'm sure you'll find other test subjects to occupy your time with." He finished with a knowing smirk.

The twelfth division captain only scowled. "You've gone soft since I last saw you Kisuke. Whatever experiments conducted on Kuchiki that now grant her the ability to bring a captain to his knees, especially one she has such personal connections to, can't be overlooked. The discoveries waiting to be made could be astronomical! Find other test subjects? Don't make me laugh. I haven't felt this excited about a new research specimen in a long time!" He laughed cruelly.

_This is going to be tougher than I first thought. _The shopkeeper thought sadly as turned his attention towards Yoruichi, his concern for her rising the second Soi Fong activated Shunko…

* * *

The beautiful dark skinned woman's eyes narrowed in displeasure as she watched Soi Fong's legs and arms crackle and blaze with the combined power of both Kido and Hakuda.

"WE'RE *NOT* DOING THIS HERE SOI FONG!" Yoruichi's voice thundered over the howling sound of Soi Fong's released battle technique.

"THEN *MAKE* ME MOVE!" Soi Fong roared back just as furiously as she mockingly stood her ground, daring her mentor to try.

Without a word Yoruichi shot towards her, surprising Soi Fong who didn't really think her former mentor would actually do it without first activating Shunko herself.

Not reacting quickly enough, Yoruichi managed to land a decent hit to a stunned Soi Fong's stomach, causing the shinigami captain to double over.

"Don't force me to do something I know I'll regret Soi Fong. " the purple haired shinigami demanded as she watched Soi Fong's head rise slowly to glare accusingly at her. In a split second of unchecked emotion Soi Fong lunged forward with a violent thrust of her fist. The massive build up of energy stored in her arm shot towards Yoruichi in a blinding ball of deadly light…

* * *

Ichigo's insides were twisting themselves into impossible knots as the battles around him only continued to grow in power and intensity. For obvious reasons his anxieties were running high but the moment the second squad captain activated Shunko, an unexplainable feeling of utter dread washed over him.

But it wasn't until he heard their panic laced voices calling for him though that he understood why….

"ICHIGO!" a horrifyingly familiar cry filled the night air.

His shocked amber eyes grew impossibly wider. "Karin! Yuzu!"

Sure enough, peering out the front door of their house in nothing but their pajamas to protect them stood his two frightened younger sisters. Yuzu was frantically scanning the area, trying to make sense of why the earth was shaking beneath their feet, unable to see the battles being waged around them. Karin on the other hand easily spotted him and then, in utter shock, spotted their strangely clad father.

"DAD!" Karin yelled in terror at the sight of their wounded father.

Isshin's eyes went just as wide as his son's while his face instantly paled. "KARIN! NO! TAKE YOUR SISTER AND GET BACK IN THE HOUSE NOW!" He shouted frantically, completely forgetting his battle with Komamura.

"DAD!" Yuzu cried hysterically at the sound of her father's voice, instinctively darting out the front door towards the sound, despite being unable to see him.

"NO! GET BACK INSIDE!" Ichigo cried in sheer panic, still locked sword to sword with Kenpachi, several yards away from them.

As she finally took in the sight of the many battles raging around their home, instant understanding dawned on Karin. She and her sister were in danger if they stayed out in the open! Growing fear flooded her senses when a sudden burst of light a few feet away caught her attention….

* * *

Yoruichi gasped in disbelief as the wild blast of Shunko blazed towards her. Being to close, there was no time to dodge!

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" a fierce voice cried close by.

Yoruichi impulsively raised her arm to shield her eyes as Renji's shikai slashed at the white hot ball of energy, barely managing to knock it off coarse before it struck it's intended target. His instant reaction had indeed saved the purple haired shinigami's life… but had unintentionally sealed the fate of another's….

"YUZU!" Karin screamed in alarm as she raced towards her sister in a panic. The small ginger haired twin stopped dead in her tracks like a dear caught in headlights as a blinding white hot ball of light blazed towards her.

"NO!" Ichigo's desperate, dread filled voice tore through the cold night sky as he watched in unspeakable terror as the Shunko attack blasted towards his two sisters on an unstoppable collision course. Even enveloped in his Ban Kai, he'd never reach them in time… he was powerless to stop it!

Reaching her twin in only enough time to embrace her for what she was sure would be the last time, Karin's eyes widened again… Out of nowhere a second, equally blinding light blazed towards them from the opposite direction. Escape was impossible and not knowing what else to do Karin cupped the back of Yuzu's head and pulled her sister's shocked face into her shoulder. "Close your eyes Zu… Don't look." she tried to comfort before the light enveloped them both….

The two Kurosaki male's hearts stopped in unison the second the two unearthly lights collided into each other in the exact spot where Yuzu and Karin were standing. Every building in the small neighborhood shook violently from the impact as the resulting shockwave forced everyone nearby to shield their eyes from the intensity of the light emitted.

"YUZU! KARIN?" Ichigo bellowed in unrestrained horror as he immediately lowered his arm to squint at the slowly fading light. Expecting to see nothing left of his beloved little sisters, his jaw dropped in utter astonishment as he realized that the light wasn't fading, it was being absorbed….. by a pair of gleaming obsidian wings.

"….Rukia?" Ichigo whispered in shock.

Her back was turned to him and hunched over, the large powerful wings protruding from her shoulder blades tucked tightly around her, as though shielding something.

As if sensing her name on his lips Rukia's slender figure slowly straightened and turned towards him.

If his heart truly had stopped earlier, the sight of her now fully before him would have surely jumpstarted it into overdrive.

Her skin was no longer the color of ash, but once again pale as porcelain under the moonlit sky. The once white swirls that covered her body like tattoos were now black like ink across her skin while what remained of her tattered black shinigami uniform billowed about her in the wind. Her hair was back to it's original length and shape but what stood out to him the most were her eyes. They were finally the same breathtakingly familiar shade of violet, however, they were set against a disturbing black background… hollowfied.

"Rukia?" Ichigo questioned again hesitantly, though much more loudly than before.

At the tone of his voice Rukia's eyes flashed a brief look of hurt and uncertainty before being replaced with determination as she glanced downward, encouraging him to look as well. Held delicately in her arms, drawn closely to either side of her chest, were an unconscious yet miraculously unharmed Yuzu and Karin.

"Yuzu! Karin!" Ichigo cried in both joy and concern.

"Don't worry Ichigo… *We're* ok." Rukia reassured him softly though her voice still resonated like that of her hollow beneath the chained collar that still swung gently from her throat. Then, as though offering him proof of her control, Rukia released a small burst of spirit pressure that was uniquely and purely hers, and hers alone.

Ichigo gasped in utter disbelief as his knees nearly buckled beneath him from indescribable relief. They were indeed ok… ALL of them. The thought brought a genuine smile to his lips as his soul burned with a warmth he hadn't felt in a _very very_ long time.

To engulfed in his own emotions to even speak Ichigo formed the words "Thank you." with his lips, hoping that she understood the depth of his gratitude for her and what she had just done.

Rukia returned his smile slowly with a delicate one of her own as she too took in the sight of him before her. He was roughed up and cut in a few places but the look on his face was enough to banish the darkness of night and warm her soul like a ray of pure sunlight. To her own unimaginable relief… He, too, was ok. And with a gentle nod, she acknowledged his thanks.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI! BY ORDER OF HEAD CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO AND THE GOTEI 13 OF SOUL SOCIETY YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Ichigo's smile instantly vanished as he turned a deathly glare on Soi Fong, her triumphant smirk causing him to grit his teeth in rage.

"LIKE *HELL* SHE IS!" the orange haired teen snarled as he raised Zangetsu once again in preparation to attack.

"Ichigo." Rukia's calm, cool voice snapped, causing him to draw up short as he turned to her, eyes full of protest. But her eyes held only one word for him…Don't.

Turning from a confused Ichigo, Rukia vanished only to reappear next to a kneeling Isshin, gently handing him his two unconscious daughters. Isshin took them into his arms, a fatherly smile lighting his face at the sight of them, completely unharmed…thanks to Rukia.

"I'm so sorry I brought this on you, and your family..." She murmured softly, causing Isshin's head to jerk up to look at her in shock. Her face was full of regret and though her violet eyes were encompassed by unnatural blackness they were brimming with unshed tears of remorse.

She turned to leave but Isshin quickly grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn back to him with a start. The moment his touch make contact with her, images, thoughts, feelings, and memories flooded through both of them at such astonishing speed that it left both of them nearly breathless. Despite this, Isshin refused to let go until he had said to her what needed to be said.

"I don't forgive you for this Rukia…" He stated firmly, his grip on her tightening ever so slightly to emphasize his words. "…because there is nothing to forgive."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise at his words, for she knew from his touch that they were spoken directly from his heart. He held no blame for her, only the love of a father for a daughter who never realized it until just now. In response, a single tear finally escaped her firm resolve and fell gracefully down her pale, dark marked cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully, unable to find any other words to describe how she felt. Isshin returned the smile with a brilliant one of his own as he finally released his hold on her, breaking their connection as he stood with his two sleeping daughters in hand. "No. Thank you…my daughter." he murmured, and without another word he swiftly used shunpo to get his youngest children to safety.

"He's getting away." Mayuri muttered to Soi Fong though his tone implied he couldn't have cared less.

"It doesn't matter. We didn't come here for him." She replied, her smile growing slightly wider.

"You shouldn't have come here at all." Rukia's cold voice rang out boldly through the night air as she turned to face the second squad captain. "Innocent lives were nearly lost a moment ago because of your carelessness and because you came here hunting for me and I _refuse_ to let it happen again! If you promise to leave this place immediately… I will go with you peacefully." She stated calmly, raising her hands in surrender.

"Over my dead body you will!" Ichigo roared furiously, completely floored by her words. But in response to his outburst Kenpachi immediately blocked his path, sword drawn and ready. Ichigo's eyes snapped up the eleventh squad captain's, burning with rage as they took in the larger man before him. To his surprise though the captain's eyes were no longer filled with battle lust but with what looked more like sympathy.

"Believe me Kurosaki, that can be arranged." Soi Fong snapped as she glanced his way before turning back to Rukia. "Throw down your zanpakuto and step away from it slowly." she ordered firmly.

"Don't you dare Rukia!" Ichigo bellowed as he shot forward, slamming Zangetsu so forcefully into Kenpachi's zanpakuto that it forced the captain to stagger back a few steps. At Ichigo's actions his friends raised their own weapons to fight once more but were swiftly stopped by Rukia.

"ENOUGH!" She practically screamed as she turned to Ichigo who, despite her cry, refused to disengage his blade from forcing down on Kenpachi's. "They didn't come here to fight you Ichigo so put down your sword and stop this nonsense!" she demanded while drawing her own sword at the same time.

"Protecting _you_ from _them_ isn't _nonsense_ Rukia, not to _me_! So Shut the hell up and let me handle this!" he snarled through gritted teeth as he jumped back from his opponent only enough to swing at him again from a different direction.

"Don't tell me to shut up you idiot! Can't you see that by fighting them you're only making things worse!" She shouted angrily.

Ichigo grunted as Kenpachi swiped at him, managing to nick him in the shoulder. At the sight of his blood Rukia cried his name but Ichigo only fought back more fiercely in response. "The only way this could become worse Rukia is if you give up!" he spat while locking blades with Kenpachi again. "They want to take back to Soul Society where who knows _what_ they might try to do to you!"

Rukia fell silent but with each swing Ichigo's voice only grew stronger and angrier. "Experiment on you! Test you! Use you! Lock you away! Perhaps even execute you!" He roared and with his last swing sent Kenpachi flying backwards, smashing into a telephone pole. Using this to his advantage, Ichigo shunpoed to Rukia who stared at him in shock.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that's what you want!" He yelled, his own eyes blazing at the very thought of what might befall her if she admitted defeat.

At his mention of experiments and testing Rukia could feel her inner hollow's enraged cries clawing at the back of her mind. The very thought of falling into Mayuri's cruel hands caused her skin to crawl in both horror and disgust. Her throat uncontrollably constricted in fear and, unable to form words, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Ichigo's angry scowl only deepened. "I will _not _let that happen to you _ever_ again, so don't think for a second that I'm going to just stand here and do nothing while I watch them take you away from me! Not again, not while there's still breath left in my body!" he growled.

His words sank deeply into her heart as his eyes practically burned holes into her soul with righteous outrage. But the problem was that he was absolutely right...

"That's just it Ichigo! If you stand against them then they will be forced to kill you! And I wont let THAT happen!" She cried, tears filling her hollowfied eyes once again. "Don't you get it! Don't you understand! I'm not doing this for me… I'm doing this to protect _YOU_!"

Ichigo's mouth dropped in shock at her statement, watching her tears finally spill over and start to roll down her beautiful face. Before he could say another word, Rukia dropped Sode No Shirayuki at his feet and shunpoed few yards away from him.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Soi Fong yelled and to everyone's surprise countless members of the stealth force appeared, ready to attack at any moment on Soi Fong's command. To Ichigo's dismay a mass number of them had Rukia encircled and surrounded, waiting for the order to move in. _SHIT! _Ichigo mentally cursed, as his blood started to boil once more. _This was all a TRAP! How could I have not even noticed? There are so many_…. He thought to himself when a cool, collected familiar voice broke the tense silence…

"Scatter…Senbonzakura."

All at once the night air was filled with thousands upon thousands of tiny shimmering blades resembling flying sakura blossoms. Soi Fong gasped in shock as the cries of her subordinates flooded her ears as each went down under the unrelenting assault from Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Within a matter of moments, every stealth force member had been taken down by the attack and Byakuya stepped towards Ichigo, giving him a cool stare before bending down slightly to pick up Rukia's surrendered weapon.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia uttered in complete disbelief.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo also questioned in astonishment at what the silent noble had just done.

"Captain!" Renji cried in excitement at the sight of his superior and both Urahara and Yoruichi smiled.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Soi Fong yelled, taking a step forward. "Just what do you think you're doing!"

But Byakuya ignored everyone who called to him but Rukia as he turned and went to stand before her, allowing himself to look upon her. Her appearance was different since the last time he had seen her, though it was obvious that she was still in some form of hollowfication. The real question was… was she truly herself again?

"Rukia," he spoke softly as his cool grey eyes searched her violet ones for the truth as he questioned, "have you come back to us?"

Rukia swallowed thickly as her heart warmed under his brotherly gaze. Tender moments between them were few and far between but despite that fact she knew without a doubt that he cared for her. Even at this very moment he was going against orders from Soul Society all so that she could have the chance to show him she was once again herself.

Rukia's whole face softened as she smiled hesitantly up to her brother. "Yes, Nii-sama." she whispered and with that said, Byakuya returned the white zanpakuto in his hand to his adopted sister and turned to meet his fellow captain's suspicious stares.

"There is no need for this ridiculous mission to go on any longer." The dark haired noble stated loudly with open disdain. "Rukia Kuchiki is in complete control of her powers and no longer poses a threat to the world of the living or Soul Society. Stand down and return to the Seireitei."

Soi Fong's mouth twisted into an enraged sneer. "Only Head Captain Yamamoto can recall an order once it's been issued! You have no authority here Captain Kuchiki!" She snarled angrily.

"I will answer for this to the Head Captain, Captain Soi Fong." Byakuya replied dismissively, as though speaking to one of his servants.

"Oh you'll answer for this alright!" Soi Fong spat as she raised her hand to show off Suzumebachi threateningly. "Right here and now!"

But before she could react a strong hand gripped her wrist firmly. Turning a shocked face to see who would dare to grab her, her temper flared even hotter as she took in the sight of an angry Komamura.

"He's right Captain. Our orders are obsolete if Kuchiki no longer poses a threat. Stand down." He ordered coldly.

Soi Fong immediately grabbed a fistful of the fox faced captain's haori furiously but before anything else happened an enormous tearing sound ripped forebodingly through the air.

Everyone's eyes instantly shot upwards and widened in surprise as a massive garganta split open the star filled sky….

* * *

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry my updates have been taking forever but this last chapter really gave me a surprise when it turned out quite a bit differently than I had originally planned. I was hoping to get some long over due private time between Ichigo and Rukia written in this chapter but getting there would have made this chapter monstrously huge! So I had to split it again BUT it'll be in the next chapter for sure! So rest assured your ichiruki moments are coming! Also, I wanted to say thank you for all the suggestions that you all have given me since my last update. Surprisingly, MANY of you have expressed your trust in my judgement as far as polls go and for that I am beyond grateful! I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint and that you're still with me on this! Did anything stand out to you in this chapter? What did you like or dislike? PLEASE let me know and take a little time to review! Stay AWESOME K! -Miko


	18. Chapter 18

The night air was brisk, cool against his face, just the way he liked it as he walked quietly along his squad's barrack rooftops. As a means of escape for just a little while he had abandoned his stuffy office and found a pleasant reprieve from his captainly duties as he took in the sunset a few hours earlier. Now as the night was beginning to grow late he was headed back to his own quarters.

As he walked his young though sharp mind wondered how things were going in the world of the living concerning the mission to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki. It had been troubling him more than he was willing to admit and he feared greatly for the ones he would proudly call his friends. Ichigo Kurosaki had bravely stood beside him on the battlefield on more than one occasion, with Rukia Kuchiki ever present at the substitute's side.

When the report came in about Rukia and her hollowfication he couldn't hardly believe it. Even more unbelievable was that his request to participate in the mission had been denied and that they were sending in a different team of captains who'd been hand picked by Head Captain Yamamoto himself.

He shook his head as he walked. Soi Fong and Komamura he could understand, but Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi? Either Kuchiki's powers were above and beyond expectations… or the old man was beginning to lose it.

"Captain? Hey Captain, is that you?" A loud feminine voice called out to him slightly slurred from the alleyway below.

With a sigh of frustration at being found he rubbed the throbbing vein at his temple with his fingers.

"Yes Rangiku, it's me. What on earth are you doing up this late?" he questioned irritably.

The well endowed woman laughed lightly as she jumped up to the rooftop to join him and he notice the pink flush to her cheeks.

"A..are you drunk?" Hitsugaya balked in surprise as his busty lieutenant simply smiled and giggled.

"Oh come on Captain, you really need to relax a little more. All that worrying is going to stunt your growth!" she joked while poking him in the shoulder.

"RANGIKU!" he shouted in annoyance but a sudden movement in the night sky suddenly stopped him from chastising his lieutenant anything further.

Sensing her Captains' complete change of attitude, Rangiku Matsumoto immediately sobered.

"What is it Captain?" She murmured in alert.

"I saw something, a shadow across the stars." He murmured back tensely as his eyes scanned the heavens for signs of life.

He heard it before he saw it, as a massive tearing sound split through the night sky.

"Rangiku! Send an alert to all remaining squad captains and their lieutenants, Soul Society is under attack!" he shouted before his jaw dropped in complete shock at the sight that met his eyes.

A garganta had opened up directly above the Sereitei and standing at the mouth of that garganta was none other than Aizen himself…

* * *

"Oh my…Captains Komamura, Soi Fong, Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi and even Captain Kuchiki." A slick tongued voice chimed over the silence that had instantly fallen on the small group below staring up in shock at the mouth of the garganta.

Gin Ichimaru took a few steps forward from the opening of the garganta overlooking the living world and smiled eerily upon them as he took in the sight before him. "It looks as though you're having some sort of party here…." he smirked in amusement. "...Mind if my friends and I join you?" And before another word could be said seemingly hundreds of arrancar rained down on them from the depths of the open garganta.

"Shit!" Renji cursed as he swung Zabimaru towards several arrancar preparing to attack him all at once. Kenpachi started laughing uproariously as he swiftly lifted his blade and sprinted eagerly towards the nearest cluster of higher level hollows. Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged glances before instantly jumping apart to use Shunpo to zig zag through the approaching enemy in a sort of fast paced tag team attack game.

Soi Fong scowled in outrage as her arms and legs once again crackled and flashed, charging up with powerful energy before unleashing Shunko on the charging foe. Her anger at being interrupted burned hot within her as she struck out over and over again.

Komamura was already locked in combat with three separate arrancar while Mayuri's eyes seemed to glaze over at the idea of taking one or two newfound 'specimens' home with him as he used his zanpakuto to poison any wild arrancar within striking range.

The world had fallen to utter chaos around him, yet in the midst of battle cries and blade clashes only one voice stood apart to Ichigo from all the rest…

"ICHIMARU!" He heard Rukia snarl wildly with a vengeance at the sight of the silver haired ex captain and before he could stop her, she launched herself upward with a powerful flap of her ebony wings, intent on engaging him in battle.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo called after her as he moved to leap into the air to follow her. But just as his feet left the ground a strong hand grabbed a fistful of the hem of his bankai robes and with a violent jerk slammed Ichigo's body violently into the ground.

The sharp tang of blood flooded Ichigo's mouth as he coughed harshly from the impact and wearily looked up to take in the face of his attacker.

"Going somewhere?" a deep throated voice mocked as Ichigo instantly recognized the espada that stood before him. Yammy grinned wickedly at the look of shock from the orange haired soul reaper and cracked his knuckles playfully. "You and I have some unfinished business…."

* * *

Gin's smirk faded slightly as he raised his zanpakuto just in time to meet Rukia's, her murderous intent blazing so fiercely it was nearly suffocating.

"You've become much stronger haven't ya Kuchiki?" He murmured softly with a small approving smile as he deflected each of the raven haired shinigami's mindless swings.

Rukia's temper flared dangerously at his words but his smirk was practically unnerving to her. There was something behind it…but what that was she couldn't tell. However, whether it was the hollow within screaming like a banshee while clawing mercilessly at the walls of her subconscious or her own pain and anguish at all this man had done to her and her friends, one thing was certain… she was so completely consumed by the power of her emotions that she was on the verge of losing all self control.

"I'm going to _kill _you Gin for what you've done to Soul Society, to the world of the living, and to me! Death has finally come for you and yet you have the nerve to stand there and _*smile* _at me that way!" She bellowed furiously while slamming Sode No Shirayuki fiercely into his zanpakuto.

Gin's smile fell as he was forced back by the blow but instantly replaced it with a smirk as he took in Rukia's condition. Her arms shook slightly from both fatigue and the strain of her continuous onslaught. She was panting for air and his eyes followed several black feathers that fell from her dark angelic wings to vanish like smoke in the wind. She was powerful, but her abilities were new and unfamiliar. It was obvious she was struggling to maintain this new form.

Using this newfound knowledge to his advantage he suddenly took the offensive, raining down strike after strike on his weary opponent.

"You judge me without knowin the facts Rukia-chan, yet you're so eager to pass out punishment." Gin replied condescendingly and with a calm and steady hand and in a voice like velvet he murmured "Shinso" while pointing his blade at the petite shinigami.

Rukia bit back a cry of pain as Gin's aim hit home, the impossibly long blade skewering her in the side, rendering movement nearly impossible. Her knees tried to buckle beneath her but sheer will and a refusal to fall to her knees before _this_ man forced her to remain standing.

Unable to hold it back any longer though a groan passed from her lips as her free hand came down to grip the blade piercing her side in a feeble attempt to keep it from doing anymore damage. Blood flowed freely from the wound but Rukia denied herself the desire to staunch it. Instead she took in deep breaths as she tightened her grip on Sode No Shirayuki.

Gin watched this with mild interest as he simply stood his ground, keeping his opponent in check with his shikai.

"Honestly Rukia-chan, you shoulda known better than to let your emotions get the best of ya like that. Besides, you really should be _thanking_ me rather than _attacking_ me." He called to her with a small shake of his head. "After all… I'm the reason you're still alive in the first place." he stated boldly, his eerie smile slickly sliding back into place…..

* * *

….. Yammy's oversized fist smashed into the already broken pavement where Ichigo had stood only seconds ago. Shunpoing to the Espada's right, the orange-haired substitute slashed at his opponent with Tensa Zangetsu, bright blood spraying into the air from the direct strike. Yammy spun around impossibly fast, just in time to catch Ichigo with his brutally strong fist in the shoulder. The sickening sound of bones cracking filled the air as Ichigo few backwards from the sudden impact.

"Dammit!" Yammy spat as he inspected the damage done to his flank. The white uniform he'd achieved for his rank as one of Aizen's strongest soldiers was torn open wide and a large gaping wound spilled blood relentlessly down his leg and onto the ground on which he stood. "You'll pay for that Soul Reaper!" he snarled, turning his attention back on Ichigo.

Ichigo stifled a moan as he tried to push himself up but instantly cried out in shock as the damage to his now broken left arm shot up the nerves in shoulder straight to his brain in an explosion of fresh pain. Carefully he used his right arm to finish pushing himself up to his knees as he glared down at the arm that now hung limp and uselessly at his side. Ignoring the pain, his amber eyes immediately shot upward as the sound of intense swordplay filled his ears.

Rukia's form instantly caught his attention and he watched in worry as she fought recklessly against one of Gotei's traitorous captains. Despite her violent and wild attacks though, the snake eyed captain looked no worse for wear. It was easy to tell that in this battle she was being driven by her emotions, a feeling he knew well from experience that nearly always ended up getting him killed.

"Rukia." he whispered in fear for her.

A sudden vicious backhand to the face sent Ichigo flying another several yards away, a parked car stopping him as he crashed mercilessly into it.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy Soul Reaper!" Yammy laughed cruelly as he advanced slowly.

Blood splattered on the ground as Ichigo's lungs heaved and hacked, fighting for air after his second impact robbed him all the breath stored in his chest. In a fit of fury Ichigo immediately leapt to his feet and flew at Yammy in a rage. "Getsuga Tensho!" he roared while firing off a powerful attack at the surprised espada.

Ichigo squinted as the dust he'd kicked up cleared and was shocked to see Yammy severely singed across his chest but relatively unscathed. His white coat had been completely burned away by the gestuga and his ominous black number ten stood out in stark contrast against his charred skin.

"That….was a big mistake Soul Reaper!" Yammy roared in anger as a massive bala flared up around his enormous, clenched fist. With a deep throated roar the espada thrust his arm forward, firing off the attack. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as the bala shot towards him. Instantly a white hayori filled his vision as he gasped loudly in shock.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo balked as the raven-haired captain effectively blocked the bala from both of them with his zanpakuto.

Calmly the said captain turned partially towards the shocked substitute and regarded him coolly. Without a word his grey eyes then drifted upwards, prompting Ichigo to do the same. At the sight above him, Ichigo choked on his next breath feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut.

High above him he saw the cruel blade of Ichimaru completely thrust through Rukia's body, the length of it slicing out her back and traveling far off into the distance. Her blood was spilling down like a gruesome rain from the heavens.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo cried in both wild panic and outrage.

"Go to her." Byakuya's low voice murmured as Ichigo's head jerked back to look at Rukia's brother.

Grey eyes met amber and in that instant a silent exchange took place between them. With a swift nod Ichigo jumped high into the night sky as Byakuya turned to take in the sight of the angry espada.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with him!" Yammy snapped at the Kuchiki noble angrily as Byakuya simply stood there quietly.

"Your quarrel is now with me Espada." the raven haired shinigami muttered coldly as he raised his zanpakuto.

"And ME!" came a loud laugh as Yammy turned to the sound of tiny tinkling bells to his left.

"I don't need your assistance." Byakuya stated coldly as he glared at Kenpachi with disdain.

"I don't remember offering it!" Kenpachi sneered back happily as he also raised an already blood stained sword. "…I just don't want you to have all the fun!" he bellowed while running at full speed towards a confused looking Yammy…

* * *

… At the meaning behind his words, Rukia's head snapped up to look at Gin as though she'd just been sucker punched in the jaw. Her eyes practically glowed a demonic shade of red as her spiritual pressure suddenly skyrocketed. The aura around her grew and intensified till it was clearly visible in enormous waves of black and violet. Had she not been several stories in the air Ichigo's neighborhood could have been easily leveled by it.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried as he finally reached their gravity defying battleground.

His beautiful, yet strained, anxiety filled voice pulled her back from the brink and her head turned to take in his powerful form as he rushed towards her.

"STOP!" Rukia cried, raising her blood stained free hand to halt Ichigo from coming any closer.

"Rukia?" Ichigo questioned in startled confusion, his eyes roaming over hers in search of an answer. Unable to find any his eyes blazed furiously at the sword still piercing cruelly through her side.

"YOU BASTARD!" He shouted as he whirled on Ichimaru, raising his blade for combat. "WITHDRAW YOUR SWORD NOW!" He demanded.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried as he instantly turned back around at the sound of her hollowfied voice.

With a shuddering breath Rukia fought to keep her voice from failing her completely. "Don't interfere Ichigo, this isn't about you." she uttered as her hollow-like eyes pled with his warm amber ones for understanding.

Ichigo scowled though his heart lurched at the look she was sending him, begging him to let her do this. But… she was hurt…badly. He shook his head in refusal, his eyes unwilling to yield to her request, not when her life was at stake.

Rukia's eyes hardened. "Dammit Ichigo, you stubborn fool! Stay out of it!" She snapped while Ichigo only continued to scowl.

"…If this isn't about me then what _IS_ this about Rukia! _WHAT_?" Ichigo snapped back his patience finally lost. "Revenge!…Pride! Is _that_ what's worth risking your life for!" He cried, remembering once what she had told him about Ukitake's lesson on battles for either life or for pride. If he recalled correctly, Rukia's feelings on the matter had always been mixed and uncertain. Yet there she stood, defeated yet unwilling to let him help her.

"Idiot." She hissed quietly as another wave of pain washed over her. "This isn't about pride and this isn't about revenge." she replied as she straightened herself from a slightly hunched position into one that spoke volumes to him of determination. Her pain filled eyes sought his out once more as she took in his apprehensive face.

"…This is about taking back something that was stolen from me." she stated firmly as she prayed to the heavens that he could comprehend what she meant.

Ichigo's eyes widened at her statement and suddenly it all became clear to him. Ichimaru had take something from Rukia that unspeakable day not long ago in the hell that was Hueco Mundo. When the snake-like captain now standing before him and his arrancar subordinates had stripped her of her shinigami robes, restrained her and thrust upon her the nightmare that had been her hollow transformation, the bastard had stripped her of more than just her robes. He had stripped her of her freedom from ever living the life of a normal shinigami again and he'd robbed her of her dignity. This was about reclaiming that dignity.

What right did he so arrogantly assume he had to keep her from that goal? After all, hadn't he asked her time and time again to allow him to do the same? His mind flooded with memories of various times he'd engaged in horrific battles, only allowing her to stand aside and watch from the sidelines. The most prominent memory being that of his battle with Grand Fisher. That monster had robbed him of his innocence that terrible night oh so long ago and yet despite the risk of losing his life in that fight, Rukia had allowed him to engage in it while she kept her promise to not interfere in anyway no matter how much she had wanted to. He owed her this and shame filled him that she had to practically beg for him to return the gesture she'd given him freely in the past.

Ichigo's eyes softened though his scowl deepened with worry as he slowly nodded in understanding.

In that moment, Rukia offered him a small yet warm and grateful smile. _He understood. _And with the knowledge that she had his support she turned her attention back to Ichimaru who had watched the entire exchange completely entertained.

"Aww…. Does this mean you're not going to fight me Kurosaki-kun?" Gin smiled widely, "Good. Cuz' at the moment my blade's a little busy." he quipped as a quick twist of his wrist caused Rukia to gasp in pain.

Ichigo's jaw clenched so tightly his teeth ground together as his grip on Zangetsu's hilt tensed so harshly his knuckles cracked. Yet he refused to interfere and instead glared at the ex-captain with such hatred that even Ichimaru felt a chill run down his spine.

With a snarl Rukia returned her freehand to grip Ichimaru's blade imbedded in her side and also glared at her opponent.

"Don't look at him you Sonofa' BITCH, look at _ME_!" She roared at Gin whose head snapped back to look at Rukia in shock.

"You said I should thank you… that you're the reason why I'm still alive in the first place. Well you're _WRONG_!" She cried as a burst of her spiritual pressure forced Gin to step back slightly though his grip on his zanpakuto remained strong.

"…There's only _one _man who's responsible for me being alive right here and now, and that man is standing RIGHT THERE!" She shouted as she pointed her pure white zanpakuto at a surprised looking Ichigo. "You mock the very life he laid on the line for me with your false claim and I refuse to stand here and listen to your lies any longer!" and with that said Rukia's wings began to shine like the noonday sun reflecting off coal dust as she raised them high above her body.

Gin's eyes widened from their normal mischievous slits to stare at them in awe as he suddenly felt the life being drained from himself. In shock his eyes shot down to Rukia's grip on his zanpakuto, her fist grasped around it tightly as she sucked energy from the blade that was an extension of his soul. Shocked that she possessed such a power, he swiftly tried to retract his weapon. However, his eyes widened impossibly further as realization dawned on him that he could not while she had a solid grip on it.

Everything that happened next seemed to happen in slow motion for Gin Ichimaru. With a battle cry that shook him to the core, Rukia brought Shirayuki down on his Shinso and with a resounding clash his blade was broken in two. Now free and without missing a beat Rukia shunpoed so quickly she completely vanished from sight only to reappear directly in front of him. With an upward slash to quick to dodge Gin felt an explosion of pain burn furiously across his chest as Rukia struck him with her blade. Stepping back in shock Rukia instantly reached out to stop him, grabbing him by the throat and that's when it happened….

The second Rukia made physical contact with Gin her mind was overwhelmed by an explosion of a thousand different images, memories and feelings… all of them belonging to him. Gin's jaw dropped in a silent scream as she infiltrated and in turn exposed him for all his deepest darkest secrets. Rukia's jaw mimicked his own as the truth of everything this man she had despised for so long was made known to her. The revelation of all he had done and the reasons behind it were to much to bear.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" She screamed as she finally broke her hold on him and felt her world tilt sickeningly sideways as everything suddenly went black.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried at Rukia's scream, watching her seemingly pass out as both she and Gin, whose energy had nearly been sucked dry from Rukia's grip, plummeted to the ground below….

* * *

"That's IT? How boring." Kenpachi drawled irritably as he watched Yammy finally fall to both his and Byakuya's onslaught.

The sixth squad captain shot a glare at the eleventh squad captain as he watched the powerful espada slowly begin to disappear into spirit particles. Both captains had sustained horrible injuries though none that were life threatening if taken care of quickly. Shifting his eyes to survey the damage to Ichigo's neighborhood, the Kuchiki clan head was surprised that most of the homes had remained in tact and unharmed… though their vehicles, lawns and streets were another matter entirely.

To his left he saw Kisuke, Yoruichi and Renji approaching him with Komamura, Soi Fon, and Mayuri not far behind. All looked weary and battle worn but all were alive and accounted for. Finally looking skyward his usually calm, cool eyes widened as Rukia's disbelieving scream filled his ears, causing everyone else to look up as well…

* * *

….Ichigo dove after Rukia who was freefalling swiftly downward, seemingly unconscious. His heart thundered in his chest as his mind raced with questions as to what had gone wrong. She'd had Ichimaru at her mercy, the battle in his opinion over and won. He'd even watched in morbid fascination as her terrible wound closed and started to heal as she drained spirit energy from her opponent. So then what had happened when she grabbed him?

Ichigo gasped as Rukia's black wings and markings, even the chain around her throat, disappeared like smoke as she fell. Could her hollowfication have been too much for her to handle?

With arms outstretched Ichigo caught her gently in his embrace and slowed their decent till it was like they were floating calmly towards the earth. His eyes skimmed over her, his heart throbbing in both joy and concern that she was still alive and that she was finally herself again. His throat constricted and he drew her closer to him as sent a prayer skyward in gratitude she was alive.

"I..Ichi..go?" Rukia murmured weakly as her eyes fluttered open, revealing amethyst orbs he'd been missing more than he was willing to admit.

"You're alright Rukia, it's over now." He murmured softly to her as her beautiful eyes met his. Though his words were meant to calm her fears, they brought her no comfort… not after what she had just learned. Rukia immediately closed her eyes and shook her head but not before Ichigo's heart wrenched painfully at the sight of unshed tears.

Touching down on the ground lightly, Ichigo saw the small band of shinigami surrounding something close by. "Ichimaru." Ichigo muttered and Rukia's eyes swiftly opened and turned to look at the small group as well. Ichigo slowly approached when Rukia suddenly raised a tired hand to his chest. It was cold to the touch and Ichigo immediately placed his hand over hers to warm it.

"Please put me down." she whispered and Ichigo looked at her in surprise and uncertainty. Her gaze met his and he saw gratitude shining in them but also a silent plea to let her finish what she had started. With an imperceptible nod he tightened his hand around hers in a reassuring squeeze before carefully setting her down.

Rukia staggered forward a few steps and immediately Ichigo was there to support her with an arm around her tiny waist. With a look of thanks Rukia moved forward once more, Ichigo staying right by her side as they approached their silent comrades.

Indeed they were all surrounding Gin who was panting heavily on one of the few remaining patches of grass still left intact after the intense battles that had taken place nearby. His fall had not been as kind as Rukia's and the near fatal wound on his chest did nothing to help his injured body.

Sensing their approach the group of captains turned to both Ichigo and Rukia and stood aside, making way for their entry into the circle. Upon giving Ichigo a small glance he released his hold on her and Rukia limped forward, raising Shirayuki to point it's pristine white tip at Gin's chest.

"Come..to finish…the job eh Rukia-chan?" Ichimaru coughed painfully as he took in the sight of her standing before him. But the look on her face was not one prepared for execution… it was a look of pity.

"Is it true?" she whispered, hardly trusting herself to speak.

A slight smile tugged at Ichimaru's lips, though it held no humor nor amusement in it.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"Is what true Rukia?" Renji asked in confusion as all eyes turned to Rukia.

"Tell them what your soul just showed me." Rukia uttered as she fought to keep her sword hand from shaking.

Gin's small smile finally fell and he bowed his head in shame before her.

"I betrayed Soul Society in the hope that I would gain Aizen's favor and in turn get close enough to him to end a war before one even started." He began, his silver hair falling down across his brow to hide the defeat in his downcast eyes. "But this betrayal to win his trust meant carrying out orders that demanded unspeakable things of me…. unforgivable things." he murmured while daring to look up at Rukia.

Her eyes had hardened as he spoke but her sword hand stayed in it's position. "Continue." she uttered.

"Of the many things that were required of me, one such order was to eliminate the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyebrows raised in surprise but he held his tongue as Gin continued. "During his invasion of Hueco Mundo a few of our arrancar discovered your wounded and dying body Rukia…" Ichimaru admitted as suddenly his story sounded more and more like a confession. "…They brought you before Aizen and I offered to finish you off hoping to spare you all of this, but Aizen had other plans."

Ichigo grit his teeth at the traitorous captain's words, though his anger was more directed at himself for letting something like this happen.

"It was Aizen's wish to use you as a decoy to keep both Kurosaki and Soul Society preoccupied while Aizen used the distraction to invade the Sereitei and eliminate the Gotei Thirteen."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Snarled Komamura in disbelief, unconsciously drawing his sword.

"I'm afraid it's quite possible." Gin replied quietly turning his attention to the fox faced captian. "Take a look around you. In their haste to contain Rukia-chan, Gotei dispatched four of their strongest captains AND the entire stealth force to the world of the living, easily dividing their forces almost in half and leaving themselves severely outnumbered and vulnerable.

"Damn." Kenpachi muttered under his breath and Soi Fong recoiled at the knowledge that what Gin had said made perfect strategic sense. "We're being divided and conquered." she uttered in complete shock.

"If that's true," Ichigo interrupted, his patience wearing thin. "and Aizen is attacking both us AND Soul Society at this very moment…then why didn't Aizen divide his espada so that we'd be overpowered as well? Why did he only send you, Yammy and a few dozen lower level arrancar!"

"Because Aizen underestimated Rukia-chan." Gin replied as he turned his head in Ichigo's direction. "Aizen believed that Rukia-chan would be completely consumed by her hollowfication, forcing you to either destroy her and in turn lose your sanity or allow yourself to be destroyed by her…. Either way, Aizen would have eliminated you as a player in his game."

Rukia frowned as she felt Ichigo step away from her, a look of complete and utter horror washing over his face as understanding dawned on him. Everything that had been done to Rukia….all the torture and the suffering she had been forced to endure, even the near loss of her life…. ALL OF IT had been done in attempts to get to _him_… to destroy _him_. The very thought of it made his stomach roll violently and he instantly hunched over, bracing his hands on his knees as he breathed deeply, fighting against the waves of nausea. But the guilt, and the rage and the immeasurable grief he felt at this knowledge was nearly too much for him.

Heated words were suddenly exchanged. Someone yelling about departing for Soul Society, someone else shouting about the senkaimon not working, but all of this seemed to blend and distort in Ichigo's ears. He could hear nothing over the overwhelming emotions that were consuming his every thought. _How could I have let this happen? _He groaned internally.

Yet surprisingly through the haze of angry words Ichigo made out the sound of her voice though it wavered with pain and sorrow that resonated within his own soul and he forced himself to straighten up and listen.

"I know you wanna kill me Rukia-chan, and after all the pain I've caused you I know you deserve to… but I want you ta know that I never meant for this ta happen and… I'm sorry that it did. Im sorry… for what I've done to you."

Ichigo's eyes and everyone else's strayed to Rukia. Like a true Kuchiki, Rukia hid whatever it was that she was feeling under a stone cold mask although Ichigo could see that mask chipping and cracking, threatening to break. Rukia raised her sword and no one moved to stop her, not even Ichigo.

Inside, Rukia's emotions were raging through her heart like a blistering inferno, unable to quench the burning completely. She had seen it all and so much more the second she had touched Gin. Though his actions were treacherous and despicable, it had been done with his desire in the right place and his heart in constant turmoil because of it. To her disbelief Gin Ichimaru was, although twisted, a good man with good intentions. She had even felt his remorse as he'd given the order to infect her body with the groundwork that would give rise to the monster within her. And though that monster was screaming at her to take his life…. She could not do it.

Without a word Rukia brought Sode No Shirayuki down swiftly, plunging her blade into the soft earth at her feet as she panted heavily from the warring emotions inside herself.

Gin's eyes shot up to her in surprise and with eyes that looked defeated she whispered. "I forgive you."

Gin's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's as they watched in awe as Rukia turned and staggered away from the group. A pin drop could have been heard as Rukia's steps were the only thing to break the shocked silence.

After making it a few yards away Rukia finally dropped to her knees in complete and utter exhaustion. Her inner hollow screamed in outrage at their lost opportunity for revenge and Rukia, no longer able to hold back released a scream as well. It was a cry born of unimaginable grief and pain. Pain at the knowledge that what had been taken from her could never fully be reclaimed and grief at the knowledge that she had been used as a means to destroy Ichigo and thanks to her own pathetic weakness, Aizen had nearly succeeded.

Everyone remained silent as they watched Rukia bow her head and cover her face with a weary hand, looking as though the weight of the world were crashing down upon her. Her shoulders shook from cold and fatigue, the fact that what was left of her shinigami robes were now practically rags didn't help. And though her tears had seemed to choose this moment to abandon her, she couldn't help but feel as though all hope had abandoned her as well.

Just as that thought entered her mind a warm garment was draped across her shoulders and a strong hand came down to grip her shoulder in reassurance and without looking she instinctively knew who it was.

Unable to leave her to after a cry of such defeat and despair, Ichigo had quickly gone to her side. Removing the robe of his bankai he placed the billowing cloak swiftly around her trembling shoulders and unsure of how to comfort her he placed his uninjured hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, letting her know that she was not alone.

In response Rukia slowly raised her own hand to meet his, hesitantly entwining their fingers to rest atop her shoulder. To her slight surprise, Ichigo didn't resist and they stayed that way for some time, each receiving strength from the other.

Unsure of how much time had passed Rukia finally raised her lowered head and murmured urgently, "We need to get to Soul Society."…

* * *

Hey everyone! I really needed to share with you my thanks for all of the support you have given me with this fic! It has now reached over a hundred favorites and over a hundred alerts! Soon now it'll reach over 200 reviews.. lets see if we can make that happen eh? ;)

Anyways, what did you think of this update? Good? Bad? Did you like/dislike? Why or why not? Have quwations? Review please! They motivate me to write FASTER! Anywho, Stay awesome everyone! Peace n' Love -Miko

PS: For any of my shippers wondering why Rukia didn't see Ichigo's own thoughts, feelings, memories etc when she touched him, it's because it's part of her hollowfied abilities and when she touched Ichigo she had already reverted back to her shinigami self. Just thought I'd clarify before I'm slammed with questions. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

No other words were spoken as everyone silently watched Ichigo slowly rise to his feet while carefully pulling Rukia up alongside him. The petite shinigami faltered slightly as she tried to walk forward but Ichigo was immediately by her side once more, wrapping his good arm around her slender waist to steady her.

She shot a him a quick, grateful look and he offered her a nod of understanding in return before they both faced the rest of the group.

"Aw crap!" came a familiar voice out of nowhere as all heads instantly snapped up and turned to the sound.

"YOU DUMBASS!" snarled an equally familiar voice. "You said an epic battle was taking place but all I see are a bunch o' lousy soul reapers! What the hell's a matter with you!"

Ichigo's eyebrows shot skyward as he took in the new group of figures now closing in on the ever growing crowd of other worldly beings.

"Shinji?" the orange hair teen blurted out in surprise.

Turning from the petite, obviously irate blonde beside him, and now sporting a fresh bloody nose, the flippant vizard leader still offered him a cocky smile.

"Oh hey Ichigo, how's it goin?" He asked so casually it made the substitute soul reaper scowl in annoyance.

"Just what the hell is this?" Soi Fong snaps angrily as she warily glares at the surprising group of vizards, who glare back just as stoically.

Hatchi opens his mouth to reply but Hiyori immediately steps forward and silences him with a wave of her hand.

"We don't owe you any explanations soul reaper, in fact, we don't owe you ANYTHING! So keep yer damn mouth shut and stay outta this!" The petite blonde sneers at the shocked captain of squad two before turning her attention to Ichigo. "You look like shit Ichigo. All that effort I put into training you and THIS is how you look after a fight! You shame me."

_Hmph. She makes it sound like she's the only one who helped to train him. _Shinji thought in annoyance as he turned a skeptical eye to his companion. Opening his mouth in preparation to correct Hiyori's comment, one swift glance at her already balled fist made him think better of it and he let it slide.

"Why you little…." Ichigo growled in irritation before being interrupted by a loud and anxious "KUROSAKI - KUUUUUUUUUUN!" coming from a short distance away. All heads turned at the sound to see Orihime, Uryu and Chad racing towards the group, weapons at the ready.

"Looks like the cavalry's finally here." Muttered an amused Renji as the human trio finally joined the group as well.

"Kurosaki-kun! Rukia! Are you alright!" gasped Orihime as she sized up the painful looking condition of Ichigo's injured arm.

Rukia pulled away slightly in reaction to Orihime's question, preparing to give the girl room to heal Ichigo's injury but Ichigo's grip on her waist seemed to instantly tighten as he felt her pull away. His glare at Hiyori immediately changed to one of surprise as he turned his full attention on Rukia.

"Don't go..." his lips uttered before he could stop them and his cheeks swiftly flushed as a result. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise at his unusual request as did Ichigo's as they stared at each other for a moment, his soft spoken plea hanging heavily in the air between them. This time Orihime stepped back slightly at Ichigo's reaction and frowned.

"Well…This is quite the crowd we have here isn't it?" Kisuke's chipper voice practically sang, as he immediately broke through the awkward silence that had fallen upon the group. "Perhaps we should move this party to a location more suitable to resolve our current predicament?" "Damn you." Soi Fong cursed under her breath she reluctantly gave in to his suggestion and ordered their party to follow Kisuke back to his shop…

* * *

The underground training room beneath Urahara's shop had never seemed more alive to Ichigo as he silently took in the scenery around him. Kisuke, Shinji, Kurotsuchi and Yoruichi were grouped together in tense discussion of how to get through the senkaimon gates while Komamura and Soi Fong seemed locked in a heated debate, though about what Ichigo had no idea.

The remaining vizards sat several yards away from the members of the punishment squad who all seemed to be ignoring the other group entirely while tending to their injuries. Byakuya and Kenpachi surprisingly stood together silently while taking in the massive training arena while Chad, Ishida and Renji conversed quietly close by.

Inoue sat crouched down next to him quietly using her powers to heal his injuries though his attention was not focused on her. Instead his eyes were settled upon Rukia who sat about a foot away from his other side, her arms loosely wrapped around her drawn up knees as she stared at the ground…lost a million miles away in thought. His heart stung as his gaze took in the tattered condition of her uniform and the melancholic way in which she held herself. His frown deepened as she lowered her head to rest it against her knees as though too tired to lift it anymore. Their walk to Kisuke's shop had been long and silent despite the fact that there was much to be said, especially between he and Rukia. She had allowed him to keep a supporting arm around her as they walked but beyond that no other contact, verbal or otherwise, passed between them. What was troubling to him was just how much he had needed and craved that physical contact. When he had blurted out earlier "don't go" it was in no way a conscious thought… the moment she had pulled away from him his body just reacted and it had shocked the hell out of him.

A small "che" escaped his lips as they quirked up into a slight grin. _When did I become so dependant on that strong little midget? _He thought fondly as he closed his eyes in amusement. Despite all that had happened up until this very moment, he had never been so grateful to have her safe and once more by his side.

"D-did you say something Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime stammered shyly as she continued her ministrations. Startled from his thoughts Ichigo turned to her, her wide eyes searching his as though looking for something. What that something was, he was unsure but he offered her a weak smile and merely shook his head. Her mouth formed a small "Oh" and her eyes held a glint of disappointment for a fraction of a second before being replaced by one of strained happiness. "Im so glad that you found Rukia and that everything turned out alright." She replied in response to his silence but Ichigo fought to hide the grimace he felt at her words. Everything was still a far cry from alright and a small part of him wondered if things ever would be again.

As though sharing his unspoken thoughts Rukia shifted and stood, no longer able to sit and listen to the conversation Orihime was unwittingly trying to make. Ichigo's head shot up to look at her and moved to get up as well but Orihime immediately protested, "You haven't fully healed yet Kurosaki-kun! Please be still for just a little longer…" She pled while preparing to follow him if necessary.

"Good luck getting that headstrong kid to hold still to tend wounds for longer than a few minutes Inoue" Scoffed a strong female voice that caused Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime to turn towards in surprise. Yoruichi smiled softly as she approached them but it did not reach her gaze and Ichigo's heart dropped. They were about to hear bad news and once again a familiar knot was starting to twist within his gut.

"What news do you have of Soul Society?" Rukia interjected swiftly, her concern evident. "Anything?"

Yoruichi frowned and shook her head. Kisuke's strong hand suddenly gripped Yoruichi's shoulder from behind and squeezed in unspoken support as he then answers in her behalf. "Im afraid the situation is much worse that what we had first thought." he confesses and everyone in the arena comes closer to hear the analysis of their current predicament. "The senkaimon will not open because Aizen has managed to place a seal on it through the use of a high level kido the likes of which are foreign and unfamiliar even to myself. This same kido is also blocking my own Reishi Henkan-Ki." he admits solemnly. Murmurs start to rise amongst many within the group but with a massive wave of his clawed hand and a loud growl Captain Komamura sends them back into silence.

Kisuke nods his thanks and continues, "This leads me to believe that Aizen has already set siege to Soul Society and once he is finished will no doubt turn to the world of the living as his next target. We must not let him have that chance."

"But how can we possibly hope to stop him if he's sealed our only way back into Soul Society?" Renji curses and all eyes turn from him back to Kisuke, expecting the answer but Kisuke's gaze is hidden under the wide brim of his striped hat, his aura dark and foreboding. "Any seal can be broken by the right amount of force." Kisuke murmurs and nods of approval spread amongst the group.

"With so many soul reapers here, not to mention several of them being captains, there should be more than enough spirit energy here for all of us to force open the senkaimon…right?" Hiyori smiles and cracks her knuckles loudly. This earned a few chuckles from the group but Kisuke remained stoic, a sight that set Ichigo's scowl a little deeper, his gut twisting a little bit tighter.

"It's not that simple." Kisuke replied evenly as he went on to explain. "No _one_ soul reaper, captain or otherwise, has enough power on his own to break such a powerful kido." This revelation silenced the group and slowly all eyes turned from Kisuke to Ichigo. At this point Ichigo's breathing had become labored and he could feel sweat rolling slowly down his temples. He could feel his heart rate steadily climbing but despite all the eyes that were focused on him, his gazed remained on Kisuke like a death grip. He knew where this was going….

"I know what you all are thinking," Kisuke continued, his head still bowed, "but Ichigo is only a substitute soul reaper and despite his unnatural power lacks the ability to summon the senkaimon…". Murmurs now break out amongst the group as questions of how they could break the seal fly back and forth. Ichigo's heart now feels like its about to burst and suddenly its hard to breath. _Please don't say it… _his mind pleads as he watches Kisuke finally raise his head and look at one specific member of the group and one alone. Ichigo's eyes follow Kisuke's and land on the petite shinigami standing by his side.

"Rukia-san…" Kisuke almost whispers, causing the crowd to suddenly quiet. Rukia breathes in sharply and holds her head high in answer to Kisuke's soft call. "Only you, with the power which you now possess, can decide the fate of Soul Society." He finishes reverently.

"What!" Renji balks and turns his attention back to Urahara. "What the Hell do you mean by that?" he demands. Kisuke turns his attention to the brash vice captain numbly. "Rukia possesses the ability to draw spirit energy from others and combine that with her own. With that ability Rukia should be able to channel the spirit energy of everyone present into one zanpakuto and then use that energy to force open the senkaimon gate, breaking the kido that now has it bound." Kisuke explains before suddenly being interrupted by Soi Fong.

"That's impossible!" She snaps and points an accusatory finger at the former Soul Reaper captain. "That much spirit energy surging through one being at one moment in time would rip the host's body to shreds! I don't care how strong that individual is, it simply cannot be done!"

Yoruichi clears her throat agitatedly and Soi Fong immediately drops her gaze and looks away somewhat ashamed. Another voice breaks the sudden silence and even Rukia's eyes widen as her brother, who had remained silent until now, speaks. "The question you pose Urahara is a burden no one should be asked to shoulder." At this, all eyes hesitantly look back to Rukia and to her credit her face is now a perfect mask of control despite the sudden paleness of her countenance. Her hands, hanging loosely at her sides up until now clench tightly into fists as she raises her head defiantly.

"No brother," She says steadily while looking at him calmly. "…what Urahara said is true and as a soul reaper of the Gotei 13 it is my duty to not only defend the world of the living but also to protect the lives of those who reside in Soul Society. If I can save them by doing what is now being asked of me then I must do whatever I can… no matter what the consequences may be."

Byakuya's expression remained impassive but his gaze held both pain and pride at the powerful words which his adopted sister had just spoken. His gaze locked with hers and he hoped that she could see the respect and love that he had for her conveyed within that one look. Rukia's soft lips flicked up into a ghost of a smile and he nodded once in understanding. He could practically feel the anger radiating in waves off of Renji who stood silently beside him and uncertainly Byakuya then shifted his gaze to the orange haired substitute who had remained eerily silent through this whole meeting's exchange. The boy's head was bent low so that his orange locks hid his eyes from the rest of the group but it was clear that the teen was struggling inside.

"Well…" Rukia exhaled shakily as she looked back to Urahara, "lets hurry! Soul Society needs our help." Kisuke nodded respectfully and turned to head towards an open area of the arena.

"STOP!" Bellowed a voice so fierce that even the roof of the training grounds shook from the force of it. Kisuke turned slowly, wondering when the outburst would finally come…and the kid did not disappoint.

"Ichigo…" Rukia replies, clearly fighting to stay calm while also slowly turning to face him. "..don't "

"NO!" Ichigo snaps, finally raising his head. His strong amber eyes were now ablaze with an ethereal blue light as the air around him began to pulse with charged energy waiting to be released. "Don't you DARE expect me to stand aside while I watch you walk towards your own death! How many times do I have to live that same hell over and over again!" Rukia's eyes widen as his words pierce her to the very core. Ichigo's eyes raise to meet Kisuke's. "FIND. ANOTHER. WAY!"

"There IS no other way Ichigo!" Rukia suddenly yells back as tears sting her eyes. "Even you can see that, you just don't want to believe it!"

"There HAS to be another way!" Ichigo shouts angrily as he strides toward her, the ground shaking with every step. "Im not going to let you do this!" Rukia shakes her head as Ichigo finally comes to stand before her. "Even if there was another way Ichigo we have run out of time! Right now Aizen and all of his espada are invading Soul Society, killing our friends and comrades, threatening the lives of everyone in this world and destroying EVERYTHING that matters!"

"Are you telling me that you think your life doesn't MATTER!" Ichigo snarls, his temper finally lost.

"Not when it's weighed against the lives of COUNTLESS innocent souls and people it doesn't Ichigo!" Rukia snarls back just as heatedly.

"Well it matters to ME!" Ichigo roars so loudly that even Rukia stopped and stared at him in shock.

"Your life _matters_ to me Rukia." Ichigo repeats, his voice now lowered. The blue flames of resolve begin to slowly give way to the heartbroken amber that lay burning beneath. "You're asking me to sacrifice the one person in the world who knows me better than anyone else, the one person who truly saw me and accepted me and…believed in me before anyone else did or when no one else would. You're asking me to sacrifice the one thing that matters the most to _me_…" Unable to continue without choking on the knot now formed in his throat, Ichigo dropped his gaze and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Rukia could not stop the tears that now ran down her face in shimmering cascades, the pain of what was taking place too great and his beautiful words too honest for her to even begin to process them properly. With a heavy, pain filled sigh Ichigo finally looked back up to meet Rukia's gaze, his jaw set and his eyes hard. "I didn't fight to save your live mere hours ago just to watch you go and throw it away now, if you're so determined to sacrifice yourself then fine…. But don't expect me to stick around and watch. I wont help you do this." And with that said, Ichigo turned and swiftly began walking away….

* * *

I really must apologize to every single reader who has been anxiously waiting for me to update this story for almost a year now. I am so so sorry for keeping you waiting, but life has been so very challenging for the last year that its been impossible for me to write up until just recently so please forgive me for such an awful hiatus. What did you think of this new chapter? Too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? My fear is that it might seem a little repetitive but I think these high stress situations have really cause Ichigo and Rukia to start opening up and getting to the very heart of how they truly feel about one another. What do you think? Did you like it? Not like it? Why or why not? I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but believe me...ITS COMING! What would you like to see happen?...Are any of you still reading this or have you given up on me? :( I know I dont deserve it but please review and let me know that I need to finish this fic and that you're still sticking with me eh? Thank you so very very much for all your past reviews and support, I've missed you guys! Peace and much love *bows respectfully* -Miko


End file.
